Forever XXI in NYC
by exquizitebritt
Summary: Jade West lives the night life: partying, drinking, & smoking. Beck Oliver is known as the sauve businessman. Though they are both 21 & living in NYC, they learn that they live in different worlds, & they're both not ready to conform to the other's lifestyle so quickly. Will their love for each other be strong enough to overcome this? (RATED M for SMUT/Other adult themes)
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: The places/descriptions are all fiction, a.k.a. not real. I just made up locations and stuff to make it flow easier with the story. Also, keep in mind that this is fan fiction, so the characters will not be exactly the same, but I'm sure you bade shippers will love it. Enjoy dolls! ;)**

* * *

The sun shined through the window, with rays beaming on the bed. Jade felt the hot rays on her face and was forced to change her position on the bed. She turned over to lay on her stomach and tried to fall back asleep, but she couldn't. She groaned as she scratched her head and slowly opened her eyes. She peaked at the clock that sat on her nightstand to check the time. It was 5 P.M. The sun was taking its descent to meet the horizon.

Jade sat up and yawned, stretching her arms over her head. She got up from bed and went to the bathroom to brush and shower.

It was normal for her to wake up in the afternoon-ish/evening time, since her day didn't really start until the nightlife in the city started. She'd be out from eleven at night until five in the morning. From there, she'd sleep until she woke up again. It was an unhealthy lifestyle for most, but common for the people her age who lived in the city.

She didn't have a job. She was running on a trust fund from her rich parents. She up and left them in California as soon as she turned 18 to follow her dreams to be in Broadway, which she miserably failed in doing. After constant rejections, she'd given up on her dream and decided to live the life of New York City. Originally her parents paid for her to live in a suite in the Four Seasons, but once she told them she didn't want to act or sing anymore, she moved into a studio apartment. It was a dump, with only one room, that contained a bed, a little kitchenette, and a bathroom. After making some friends with her fellow drinkers and clubbers, she rented a renovated loft with them. It wasn't the fanciest loft, but it was definitely a lot cleaner than most, with a kitchen, living room, balcony, and three bedrooms with private bathrooms upstairs.

She got out of the bathroom and slipped on a robe. She went downstairs to grab a glass of milk with ice in the kitchen.

"Morning," Andre greeted her as she walked into the kitchen.

Andre Harris was one of her roommates. He was African American with a big smile and great lips. He was born and raised in New York. He aspired to become a musician, but gave up on that dream after being introduced to the party life of New York. He was just like Jade, except he didn't have a rich family to fall back on.

Jade went to the small little fridge under the kitchen counter and pulled out the carton of milk. The fridge was as high as her waist and only had three small tight shelves to refrigerate and two tiny shelves to freeze. They didn't have much in their fridge since they all ate out most of the time. "You done with work?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Cat?" Jade asked, as she put ice in her glass and poured milk into it.

Cat was her other roommate. She was a short girl with red straight medium length hair. Jade befriended her at Lo – a nightclub almost everyone who was between the ages of 21-29 attended. Jade met Cat when she first started her party life and Cat was a regular dancer on the poles. It wasn't a strip club, so she definitely wasn't a stripper and she didn't get dollar bills thrown at her. She just danced on the poles looking hot and sexy. She received her money from a paycheck, not by dollar bills from some sleaze balls.

One time, Cat pulled Jade on her little platform and they danced together, having tons of fun. Eventually, they started hanging out more when Cat would finish her shifts and on her day-offs. They soon became best friends and moved in together.

"I think she went out shopping at Bloomingdale's," Andre said.

She took a sip of her milk. "She should have woke me up!"

Andre furrowed his eyebrows at her. "When are you ever up before noon?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "I would wake up early if it's for shopping!"

"Whatever," Andre said, throwing his bowl and spoon into the sink. "Imma get some Z's before we head out tonight."

Jade returned the milk cartoon into the fridge and tanked down the glass of milk. She placed the glass into the sink. She pulled out a cigarette from her pocket and a lighter. She inserted the tip of the rollup in her mouth and lighted the sucker.

* * *

_Later on that night…._

"You look hot!" Cat compliment Jade as she walked down the steps into the living room.

Jade wore a fitted strapless red dress that was tight around her bust, which made her breasts pop up, revealing a little cleavage. Her auburn brown long hair fell to her sides with locks of curls at the ends. Her black eyeliner, black mascara, and Smokey eye eye-shadow highlighted her blue-green eyes. She smacked her lips together to spread the red lipstick that stained her plump lips. On her feet, she wore 4 inch black heels with an exquisite crisscross design on the front.

"Thank you," Jade said in return. "You're not so bad yourself," she returned the compliment.

Cat dressed in her usual "work-clothing-appropriate" style, which could also be known as the wardrobe of Sluts-R-Us.

"Andre!" Cat beckoned. "Hurry up! I'm going to be late for work!"

"I'm coming!" he called out.

"You're not working long tonight are you?" Jade asked Cat. "I need someone to save me from the creepy guys, like that Sinjin guy."

"Don't worry! I'm only working a two-hour shift tonight. Plus, Trina will be there tonight."

* * *

Jade, Cat, and Andre walked to the Lo, strutting seven blocks. It was a lot easier to walk than to catch a cab. They've managed to walk back drunk, but on nights when they were just too wasted, they'd hail a cab. In addition, they got to smoke a cigarette on their way there, to get their regular doses of nicotine.

They arrived at the club and the music blasted loudly. It was filled with its usual crowd and green lights flashing. There were five platforms with poles – three were occupied by the dancers and two were used by anyone who wanted to use them. There was a long bar in the back of the club with four bartenders. There were little booths with white couches and tables that surrounded the dance floor. Flashing colored lights trickled down from the ceiling, twinkling in different colors.

Cat went to her platform while Jade and Andre went to the bar. They needed a drink before they could start dancing. They each took two shots of gold tequila, no lime or salt needed. After taking their shots they hit the dance floor and started dancing.

They weren't foreign to dancing with each other, as friends for fun and intimately. They slept together when they first met and continued as friends with benefits kind of deal together, before moving in together. It was the norm in the city and there were no strings attached, as far as they both knew. They would just hook up on nights they mutually wanted each other and needed to release.

In no time, a girl pulled Andre away to dance on him and Jade shrugged not caring. She danced on her own to the rhythm of the music and saw a familiar face dancing in front of her, her friend Trina.

"Hey sexy lady," Trina greeted Jade, dancing with Jade.

"Hey yourself! I was wondering when I'd see you around again. How was Florida?"

"It was fun with the boys and the sun! But the nightlife was weak. I missed the city!"

"Yeah. I'd miss it too! I'm gonna go to the bar a get us some shots!"

Trina nodded and Jade ventured out to the bar. She had to push threw some people, since they wouldn't move out of her way. She reached the bar and ordered two shots of vodka. When the bartender handed her the two shots Jade felt someone bump her, causing her to drop the shot glasses on the counter and spilling the vodka everywhere.

"What the hell?!" Jade exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry," a guy's voice said, from behind her.

Jade slowly turned around waiting to place her death stare at the guy who just pushed her. When she finally faced him, she was taken aback by his appearance. He was a tall, tan, lean guy, with black, long silky hair. Most notably he wore a full business suit which was definitely not normal attire here in Lo. Usually, guys dressed in button down shirts, occasionally a vest or a tie, but never the full suit with a coat and everything. He was well-groomed and didn't look like he belonged. Hell, he looked like a million-buck standing in front of her. He was handsome with a killer smile.

"Sorry about that," he said again, smiling at her. His smile was breath taking. His smile made her want to smile.

Her mad expression softened up and she returned the smile. "It's ok."

"You still have to pay for that!" the bartender called out, bringing Jade away from her gaze at the beautiful man standing in front of her.

She turned to face the bartender. "C'mon Jerry!" she complained.

"It's ok. I got it," the businessman said, from behind her. He handed the guy three hundred dollars."

"That's way more than the drinks, sir," Jerry, the bartender, told the businessman.

"The two hundred dollars will cover the two shots this lovely lady just spilled, the two shots you'll replace for her, and whatever more shots she'll share with me. Whatever is left over you can keep as your tip."

Jerry, the bartender, went to make another set of shots. Jade turned around to face the beautiful businessman to gape at him.

"So, what do you say? Will you have a few drinks with me?" he offered.

"I have to get back to my friend."

"C'mon. Just a few drinks. It won't kill you to have a few drinks with a stranger," he joked.

"It might," she said, in a playful tone. The bartender handed her the two shots of vodka.

"Well, then, let's not be strangers. I'm Beck, and you are?"

"Jade," she answered.

"Alright, Jade, will join me in the booth for some drinks?" he asked, smiling that handsome smile he flashed earlier.

Jade smiled and shook her head. "No thanks." She pushed passed him and started the path back to her friend.

"You're not gonna say thank you for the drinks?" Beck shouted over the music.

She stopped to turn around and face him. "You're the one who spilled it!" she smirked at him and he smiled back at her.

She returned to Trina and handed her the shot. They clinked their shot glasses together and chugged it down.

"Why were you taking so long?" Trina asked.

"You see that guy in the business suit standing at the bar?"

Trina gawked at the bar and saw the handsome businessman at the bar. She, too, was taken aback by his beauty. "He's hot!"

"Yeah, he spilled my drinks and then paid for a new set of drinks. Oh, and, he asked me to have some drinks with him."

"Then, what the hell are you doing here dancing with me?!"

Jade continued to dance with Trina. "He's not my type."

"Hot, sexy, and handsome isn't your type?" Trina asked.

Jade rolled her eyes. "No. It's just. I don't know!"

"Just go!" Trina pushed Jade in the direction of the bar and the businessman. She was already on the path to him, so she walked over to him. She took a seat at the bar next to him.

"So, what kind of drinks do you tank?" Jade asked, casually.

Beck smiled happily as he saw the beautiful, hot longhaired brunet take the seat next to him. "Anything is fine with me."

"Two shots of tequila!" Jade ordered.

Jerry handed them the shots and they clinked their glasses together, before chugging it down.

"Join me in a booth," Beck said, convincingly. He ordered Jerry to come to them at the booth when he beckoned for him and Jerry listened. Beck grabbed Jade's hand and lead her to the booth that resided in the corner of the club. He let her slide into the booth first, and he slid in, sitting opposite from her, so that they faced each other.

"So what are you doing in a place like this?" Jade asked.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked, in return.

"I mean, you don't exactly fit in here," Jade said, bluntly. "Are you doing some business with the owner or something?"

Beck chuckled as he shook his head. "A friend of mine wanted to celebrate her 21st birthday party here, and I came to scope out the place," he answered truthfully.

"What's with the suit?"

"It's how I normally dress," he answered, simply.

"What's with the revealing dress?" he asked, in return. He did take note of her fitted dress, and especially how the lining of her dress ended right where her cheek met her hamstring, which he observed as she walked away from him at the bar, earlier.

"It's how _I_ normally dress," she answered, sarcastically with a smirk and chuckle.

They tanked down a few more shots of tequila and soon felt the buzz feeling. They weren't drunk, but they were definitely tipsy. They conversed over silly things, not really any biographical information.

* * *

"Where's Jade?" Cat asked Trina and Andre, as she joined them on the dance floor. Her shift was over.

"She went to go talk to the hot guy in the business suit," Trina informed Cat.

Cat turned attention to the booth with the businessman and Jade. From what she could see, Jade sat on the businessman's lap, with her arms locked around his neck, and one of his hands on her waist and other rubbing up and down her thighs. They looked like they were laughing hard about something really funny. "Ooo! Yum. He looks delicious!" Cat shrieked.

"I know!" Trina agreed.

* * *

"Dance with me!" Jade said, getting off of Beck's lap.

Beck shook his head. "No. I don't dance."

"You're at a club! When you're at a club you need to drink and dance with hot girl!" Jade said, confidently, as she referred to herself as hot. She knew she was hot and wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"Ok," Beck gave in.

Jade tugged on his arms to make him stand on his feet. She dragged him to the dance floor and started dancing circles around him, flaunting her hips and spinning around. Beck just stood there, watching her, enjoying her movement.

"You have to dance with me!" Jade shouted over the music.

"I don't know how to dance," he replied.

She smiled, devilishly at him. "I'll teach you!"

She stood in front of him, with her back facing him. She scouted her body closer to his, so that they were touching. Jade grabbed his hands and laced her fingers with his, as she held them out on either sides. She felt his hardness pressed against her ass as she swayed her hips from side to side, making Beck follow her movement. His hardness glued in between her cheeks. As he followed the rhythm of the music, Jade made him wrap his arms around her hips. She let go of his hands and reached her hands up to run them through his silky soft black hair.

She felt his wet lips on her neck as he gently kissed it. He went on to lick her neck and then slowly started to suck on it. She moaned into his ear, liking the pleasure he was giving her. Beck turned to face her and kissed her, hard. She returned the kiss, pushing her tongue pass his lips, and started wrestling her tongue against his. When she pulled her lips away from his she turned around and tip toed to put her mouth against his ear.

"Come home with me," she whispered.

Beck nodded and Jade led him out the door. Jade was about to hail a cab when Beck reached her arm to stop her. He escorted her to a black limousine that was parked two cars down from where they were standing.

A lanky guy with curly hair and glasses opened the door for them and shut it as soon as they got in.

Jade straddled on top of Beck and kissed him feverishly. His hands running from the small of her back, to her waist, and to her perky fill bosom.

"My place or yours?" Beck asked.

"Mine," she replied.

Beck pressed a button to lower the front seat window to the driver. "Robbie, take us to her place."

"Yes, sir. Where is that exactly?"

Jade pulled her lips away from Beck and told the chauffer her address, while Beck took it upon himself to kiss her neck. When she finished, Beck pressed the button to roll the window back up, and resumed to kissing Jade. She removed his coat and vest, and loosened his tie.

When they reached their destination, they hurriedly went up the elevator and jetted to her loft. She unlocked the door and pulled him in the direction of her bedroom.

Once in her room he pressed her against the door and kissed her feverishly. While kissing him, she removed Beck's belt, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants, letting it fall to the floor. She unbutton his dress shirt from top to bottom. When she unbuttoned the last button she revealed his core and put her hands over his abs, feeling and liking the tone.

Beck trailed his kisses down her jawline and to her neck. While licking her neck in quick circles with the tip of his tongue, he stuck his thumbs into the sides of her dress, under her arms, and peeled the dress off of her.

Once naked, he carried her to the bed and set her down, gently. He got down on his knees in front the bed and pulled to the edge of the bed. He slipped off the red thong she wore and pressed his tongue against her lips. He slowly licked it, hearing moans escaped from her mouth. He went from licking her clitoris to entering her with his tongue. He enjoyed how sweet she tasted to him, as he continued to pleasure her. She gently tugged on the ends of his hair as she moaned in pleasure. She entered a state of ecstasy as his tongue tickled her flesh.

After bring her to peak and indulging her juices he stood up, admiring her sexy body as she laid on the bed. He licked his lips and slipped off his boxers. Jade sat up and Beck took three steps back, as Jade knelt down in front of him.

She grabbed his man hood and started stroking it. He liked her soft hands wrapped around him. She began to tease him by licking just his head. He couldn't handle her tease so he grabbed the sides of her head, and forced himself in her mouth. She happily let him, and began sucking him from the head to the base. Beck threw his head back as he enjoyed her wet saliva all over him.

She began sucking in a fast pace, and Beck curled his toes, not being able to handle this pleasure any longer. He pulled away from her and lifted her up onto the bed. He went to his pants and pulled out a condom in his pocket.

After he put it on, he went over to the beautiful, sexy woman laying on the bed and impaled her. They both moaned at the initial feeling. He pumped into her in a faster motion as she moaned louder, and saying his name.

They were climbing up and reached their peak together. He grunted against her neck as she moaned into his ear. He pulled out, threw the rubber to the side, and collapsed onto Jade's side, wrapping his arms around her, falling fast asleep.

* * *

**What do you guys think?!**  
**I really you dolls love it, so far. **  
**This is still the introduction. **

**It definitely gets a lot more interesting.**

**Please leave reviews,  
BEFORE adding this as a favorite/alert.**

**The more reviews I get the more I want to update! **

* * *

**P.S. Who else is sad about Victorious?**


	2. First Disagreement

Beck woke up at 8 A.M. with no alarm necessary. His body was used to waking up early, and 8 A.M. was considered late to him. He yawned and stretched as he tried to recall his memory of last night. He smiled at the memory and hopped off the bed. He slipped on his clothes and observed the sexy woman he spent the night with last night. She was definitely a beauty.

After his clothes were on, he walked over to the side of the bed where she slept. He gently stroked her hair, leaned down, and kissed her head. She made a peep, feeling a little awakened by his touch.

"Sorry darling, but I'm late for a business meeting. But I hope to see you soon," he whispered into her ear. He gave him another kiss on the top of her head and exited her bedroom, finding his way around easily.

* * *

"Wake the hell up already!" Cat shouted as she shook Jade awake.

Jade groaned and turned over to check the time. It was noon and Jade was never up this early unless she was planning o n shopping. "What the fuck Cat!" Jade yelled, pushing her hands off her.

"Let's go eat lunch!"

"It's too early!"

Cat continued to shake Jade, causing Jade to sit up and glare at Cat. "What!" She screamed.

"The guy you fucked last night ordered a limo to take you and your friends out to eat for lunch. He said his chauffer had his credit card and instructed for us to use it for lunch. He told me to wait till you woke up, but I couldn't wait any longer!"

Jade scratched the back of her head. She remembered the sauve beautiful business man she met last night and vaguely remembered the fun they had together. After recalling the memories for a few minutes Cat yelled to get Jade's attention.

"Wait, a limo?" She asked, remembering her riding in a limo with that guy last night.

Cat nodded enthusiastically. "Go get dress! Andre and I will wait downstairs!"

* * *

They went to eat at a five star lunch restaurant, called Delight. They all have never ate there before, since they were all on a budget. Even with Jade's trust fund, she'd been withdrawing a lot to pay for her rent, food, shopping, partying, drinks, coffee, and cigarettes.

"So that guy you were with," Cat started, "what did you do last night to make him do all this?"

Jade shrugged. "I can't recall doing anything special for him than I usually do with the others."

Promiscuity was common in NYC especially for people her age.

"Well he was yummy," Cat commented. "And he left a note for you," she said handing over the small note he gave Cat this morning before he left. "Clearly, he wants you," she teased.

Jade took the note and opened it.

* * *

_Last night was amazing.  
Have dinner tonight.  
Call me._

_898 - *** - ***_

_Beck Oliver_

* * *

"What does it say?" Cat asked, excitedly.

"He wants to have dinner with me tonight, and he told me to call him," Jade informed Cat, as she shoved the note in her coat pocket.

"Oh my God!" Cat exclaimed. "You _need_ to call him."

Andre put the bread - he'd been munching on since they served it - down. "Wait a sec, who is this guy?"

"His name is Beck Oliver," Jade replied.

Andre dropped the bread from his mouth onto the table. "Beck Oliver? You fucked Beck Oliver last night?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah. Do you know him?"

"Do I know him? Who doesn't know him?" He replied.

Jade didn't respond and waited for him to tell her.

"Wait, do you seriously not know who he is?" Cat asked.

Jade shook her head, feeling a little embarrassed that Cat and Andre knew who he was while she didn't have a clue at who he was.

"Beck Oliver!" Andre repeated.

"He's the youngest member of The Broadway League!" Cat finally spilled.

Jade sat there dumbfounded. The guy she slept with last night was the a member of The Broadway League, also known as the association of the owners and producers of Broadway theaters. She felt her cheeks warm, from embarrassment for being ignorant. She was just an L.A. girl who flew to N.Y.C. to follow her dreams with no knowledge of the hot celebrities in town.

"Hey, maybe now your dreams can come true," Andre told Jade.

Jade snorted. "I'm not gonna sleep with him to get ahead in the show biz."

Andre laughed at Jade's ignorant and prideful attitude. "Sorry to break your heart, baby, but that _is_ show business," Andre said, bluntly.

"Andre's right, girl," Cat contributed. "That's how it works in show business. You sleep around to get promoted."

Jade rolled her eyes. "If I'm going to get the lead in a Broadway production, then I'm going to get it based on my merit and the fact that I worked hard for it, and I deserved it." She pulled out the pack in her pocket. "I'm gonna go out for a smoke," she said, as she stood up.

She walked out of the restaurant and lit the cigarette. She inhaled the nicotine, indulging in it. She couldn't believe Cat and Andre told her to sleep with that guy to get ahead in this career. It was stupid to suggest anyway, since she quit her career. Though, she did need to find a job soon before she completely depleted her trust fund.

She pulled out the crumpled note from the handsome businessman and read it again.

_Should I go out on another date with him? What harm will it do? I mean, he was a nice guy, from what I can remember. But I will not under any circumstance date or sleep with him to advance in my previous failed career. _

She shoved the note back into her pocket determined to call him when she got home. She took one last drag of the stoge and flicked it off the side before returning to her seat in the restaurant.

* * *

_At home..._

The ringing was nerve wrecking. Jade fought her urge to hang up the phone.

_What the hell am I thinking? He's not interested in me. He probably needs a date to some event or something and then he'll kick me the curb. He's probably staring at the phone not wanting to answer my call. I'm such an idiot. I should just hang-_

"Mr. Oliver's office. How can I direct your call?" a lady greeted over the phone.

Jade was mortified after discovering she called his office. She assumed the lady was his receptionist.

"Hello? Are you still there?" the lady repeated.

_Damn it, Jade! Get it together! I_

She gather her wits and spoke up. "Hi," she squeaked. "Can you direct me to Bec- I mean, Mr. Oliver."

"Mr. Oliver is currently on the line taking another call. Whom may I ask is calling?"

"Jade. Jade West."

"Please hold," she said quickly, and the phone line went silent.

The silence and anticipation killed her. She wanted to hang up, but she'd gotten this far already. Plus, the secretary would mention her name to him later on, anyway.

"I'm glad you called," a familiar male voice spoke through the phone.

Jade smiled to herself. "Is this Beck?"

"Yes." He chuckled. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Oh. No." She gave a nervous laugh.

"I assume you're calling to have dinner with me tonight?"

His arrogance made her roll her eyes. "No!" she protested. "I just wanted to say thank you for treating my friends and me to breakfast and providing transportation."

He chuckled. "Well, you're very much welcome."

"Yeah…" she said, softly. "I'm gonna go now," she followed up.

"You're gonna go now to get ready for our dinner date tonight?" he asked, in a playful tone.

She scoffed, loud enough for him to hear over the phone. "As if!"

"Come to dinner with me," he said, in a gentle voice. "I promise I'll make it worth your while." His voice allured her, and she found herself agreeing.

* * *

_That Night…_

Jade went through several different outfits to figure out what to wear tonight. She wanted to look hot but look classy at the same time. After changing in and out of clothes, she found the perfect outfit. She wore black dress with thin straps and a criss-cross back design that revealed her up to the small of her back. The dress was fitted around her coke-shaped body, accentuating her full breasts and tight waist.

Her auburn brown hair was down with her hairline combed on the left side, causing more hair to reside on her right. Her lips were plumped with red lipstick and her eyes were highlighted with black-grey colors.

She heard the doorbell ring and Cat's voice and a buzzer to follow. Jade knew Cat was on her way up the loft, because of the screeches Cat escaped in excitement. She opened Jade's door.

"He's here," she told Jade, smiling big. "And he looks hot. Just like you do!"

Jade smiled. "Thanks, Cat." She grabbed her clutch purse and took one last look in the mirror before leaving.

As Jade walked down the stairs, his back faced her. He heard her steps and slowly turned around, with a trace of a smile on his face. "You look beautiful," he said, as he walked near her.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

* * *

Beck took her to an up-scale five-star Italian restaurant. Jade viewed the menu and her eyes grew wide when she saw the prices. As she read some of the contents, she recalled some of the dishes that she ate with her family. She ordered the same courses she ordered back in California.

After the waiter took their order, he took their menus away, forcing Beck and Jade to talk or endure awkward silence.

Jade felt a little uncomfortable with him staring at her with a smile on his face. She enjoyed the admiration at first, but it was beginning to get a little creepy.

"Quit staring at me," she told him.

"I wish I could, but you're beauty's got my under some sort of spell. I just can't take my eyes off you," he said, sweetly.

She rolled her eyes, with a shadow of a smile on her face.

"Tell me about yourself," he started.

"The name's Jade West. What else do you need to know?"

"Is that your full name?" he asked.

"No."

"Then what's your full name?"

She squinted her eyes at him. "I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Because I don't like it and I hate when people call me by it."

"It can't be as worse as mine."

Jade raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "What is it?"

"Beckett Oliver."

Jade let out a laugh and he joined her.

"Yeah. I know. It's horrible. I've been teased too many times to count," he told her. "Was I right?"

Jade nodded. "Mines isn't bad. I just don't like it when people call me by it, I said."

He nodded in acceptance. "I will find out one day, though," he said, trying to sound ominous.

"Good luck," she replied.

Jade learned more about the guy she slept with. He went to private prep schools his whole life, since his parents were rich. He attended Columbia University studying Business and Performing Arts. Hence his investment in the Broadway industry. He admitted to being the youngest member of The Broadway League and – though he'd always wanted to pursue a career in acting – he'd never actually auditioned. His parents never approved of a foolish idea and thought he'd make more money by joining The Broadway League, rather than being apart of one production until its inevitable close. Originally he was born in Canada. He moved to New York when he was a tiny toddler, just before kindergarten at a prep school. He doesn't see much of his parents, other than events of organizations that they're both affiliated with. He grew up with no siblings. He confessed to having only one friend – a girl he grew up with. Other than her, the only people he spoke to either worked with him or worked for him.

Jade said little about herself. She was careful not to mention her dream of being on Broadway. She didn't want to do what Cat and Andre said. She didn't want him to think that she was using him. She mentioned how she was born and raised in California, but moved to the city life of New York when she was 18. She confessed to having a conflict with her parents, but never declared what their dispute was about. She never told him about her trust fund, but said she needed to find a job, soon.

"You need a job?" he asked.

Jade nodded.

"I have a few friends who could use a new associate-"

"I don't need your help," she interrupted him. She didn't want this help with anything. She just wanted to date him and learn more about him, because she just couldn't stop thinking about him. "I haven't even started looking, but I _will_ land a job," she told him confidently. She never had a job in her life, besides Broadway. Her parents were rich and supported her. Though they were directly supporting her, she still had her trust fund, which was depleting, drastically.

"The only friend of yours that you mentioned," she started, changing the subject. "Is that the same friend that made you come to Lo for her birthday party?"

Beck nodded and then took a sip of his rum. He set it down before speaking. "Her name is Tori Vega. We grew up together. We were in the same classes and our families were close."

Jade arched her eyebrow. "You two had an on-and-off fling," she speculated, as she observed the expression on his face as spoke about her.

Beck chuckled. "Yes," he admitted. "Still occurring, actually, but we don't let that ruin our friendship."

Jade downed her martini. She didn't care if he had a thing with his friend. It was New York. People had multiple partners and it wasn't a big deal. He was always keen on wearing protection and she always made sure there was protection. His situation with Tori was no different from her situation with Andre.

"What about the curly headed driver?" she asked, remembering the guy who drove them to her loft. "He's not your friend?"

Beck shook his head and laughed. "No. No. He's been working for me since we were 18. His name is Robbie Shapiro. I hired him, cause he seemed like he needed the job. He was dorky, but it seemed like he had character." He adjusted himself on his chair. "Tell me about your friends."

"I live with two of my friends, Cat and Andre. My other friend Trina lives in the apartment next door. They're like my family. They took care of me and showed me how to live in New York," she explained.

* * *

After dinner they retreated back to her loft. When they arrived, Andre, Cat, and Trina were on their way to Lo.

"Hey, you guys. I want you to meet Beck," she said, as she gestured toward Beck. Beck shook each of their hands. "Beck, this is Cat, Andre, and Trina," she said, as she pointed at each person.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Beck said, politely.

"You dolls heading to Lo?" Jade asked them. s

"Yeah. You two coming?" Trina asked.

Jade looked to Beck. "Do you want to go?"

"Do you?" he asked in return.

"Yeah. Let's go dancing," she said, smiling at him.

"Shall we take my limo?" he offered.

Trina and Cat's face lit up in excitement.

Jade shook her head. "No. Let's just walk. It's nearby."

"Nonsense Jade! The man is offering a ride so you should be polite and accept his offer!" Cat told her.

* * *

They went downstairs to Beck's limousine. Robbie, his chauffer, stood at the car door, waiting.

Trina and Andre entered the limousine first. When Cat approached, she notice the skinny tall man, with the curly hair and glasses. He was somewhat attractive to her, and had this look that made her flash a flirty smile at him, before entering. Beck and Jade were the last to enter, and Beck told Robbie where to go. Robbie shut the door and ran to the driver's seat.

Inside, Andre, Trina, and Cat were amazed the features in the limousine. Jade wasn't as fascinated, since she grew up riding in limousines with her family back in L.A. Instead, she just sat still, watching her friends. Beck place a hand on Jade's thigh, while looking over his phone. She assumed he had business to take care of, which she didn't mind. She was used to that. Her father was always on the phone taking business calls.

When they arrived at Lo, Robbie opened the door for them. Beck went out and held a hand out to Jade. She placed her hand in his as she stepped out of the limousine. They stood out of the way so the others could get out. Cat was the last to get out, and she made sure to give Robbie a flirty smile.

"Hey, are you coming in?" she asked, Robbie.

Robbie looked nervous as he shut the door. "Ugh. No. No. I have work."

"Shucks. I was hoping to dance with you," she flirted. "Next time you're off work, dance with me," she whispered into his ear, and kissed his cheek.

When she looked at him, his cheeks were a shade of red and couldn't stop laughing nervously. He cleared his voice to get ahold of himself. "Umm. Mr. Oliver, what time shall I be here?" he asked, Beck.

Beck checked his watch. "Come back in about three hours. I'll call you if I need you sooner."

Robbie nodded and went back to the driver's seat.

Andre touched Jade's elbow. "Smoke?" He whispered.

Jade nodded. "Hey guys, Andre and I will meet you inside," she told Trina, Cat, and Beck.

Beck arched his eyebrow at her, wondering why she and Andre weren't going to comw in yet.

"I'll meet you inside." She gave a quick chaste kiss. "Don't kill him," Jade told Cat and Trina.

Cat and Trina giggled. They went to Beck's side and linked their arms together. "We'll try not to." They giggled and escorted Beck into the club.

* * *

Jade and Andre walked down the sidewalk. Andre pulled out his pack of USA Gold."Can I have one? I didn't bring my pack tonight."

Andre pulled one stoge out for him and passed her his pack. He took out his lighter and lit his before giving her the lighter. Jade sucked in the nicotine hard.

"Did you get him to land you a gig?" Andre asked.

"No. I told you. I'm not doing that!" She knew she was better than that. "Besides, I need to get a job."

Andre inhaled a long smoke and took it out, to blow out the smoke. He let out a chuckle. "Where the hell are you gonna work?"

Jade shrugged. "Hell, I don't know! I just need some money."

"Just use that rich dude's money," Andre teased.

She glared at him and flicked some of the ashes on him. "I am not a gold digger!"

* * *

Jade entered the club and tried to find Beck. Trina and Cat made a sandwich with him in between. They grinded against him, and Beck looked a little out of place. He could dance, but he just looked funny. She assumed it had to do with the suit he wore. He really need to lose it.

She wasn't in a rush to steal him back, so she went to the bar. She ordered a tequila silver shot to get the night started. She downed it and made that, "ahh," sound, as the alcohol burned her throat.

She peered over at the Beck, Trina, and Cat, and she figured he had enough of their craziness. She started her way over there.

Without saying anything, she moved to the beat of the music and squished herself between Beck and Trina. Beck smiled when Jade grinded against him. Trina and Cat took Jade's intrusion as a cue to beat it, so they danced away from them.

Beck wrapped his arms around Jade, as her bubbly booty grinded against his manhood. She felt him hardening against her ass. She put her hands up and ran her fingers through his hair. Her hips swayed in the same pace as his. Jade turned around to face him. She locked her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered into her ear.

* * *

Jade woke up the next morning, aware of the business man's wrapped around her torso. They were both unclothed under her sheets. She slowly picked up his arm to remove it off of her. She had the sudden urge to smoke. When she picked up his arm, he grumbled a little, but his eyes were still shut. She gently placed his arm on his side, and quietly arose from the bed. She grabbed the silk robe and slipped her arms through its sleeves. She grabbed pack of cigarettes out of her drawer and a lighter. She lit up the stoge and placed in between her lips, while she tied the robe securely around her. She went to her window and opened it wide to let the smoke out. She sat on the window sill, smoking. She peered over at the businessman, who was still sound asleep. His back faced her, and he seemed at peace. She looked away from him and out the window. The New York City morning chill was a delight against her skin. She didn't get to enjoy this much, since she was rarely awake at this time of the day.

She inhaled the nicotine, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she jump a little, when she found the businessman standing in front of her, unclothed, peering down at her. He looked like a god-like tower.

"You scared me!" she shrieked.

Beck pulled in his eyebrows to the middle and down, looking angry. He snatched the stoge out of her finger and held it between his thumb and pointer. He observed the white stoge, like it was a foreign object. Without speaking a word, he threw it out of the window.

"What the hell?!" Jade shouted at him. She looked to where it had landed, and it was on the cement. She was thankful cigarettes were now self-extinguishable, so she didn't have to worry about starting a fire.

Beck went back to her bed and sat up, pulling the sheets to cover his manhood. "Those things are bad for you," he told her, firmly. "Don't smoke ever again," he ordered, in a dominant voice.

She went to stand in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't tell me what to do!" she shouted.

"I'm only looking out for you. Cigarettes are bad for your lung," he informed her.

Jade rolled her eyes. She knew cigarettes were bad, but she was already addicted to the nicotine. It was hard to stop. She smoked at least once a day. Some days, four. It depended on her mood. "Don't you think I know that?!" she yelled at him.

"Then why do you smoke, if you know they're bad for you?" he questioned.

"Because I started for fun, and then I got hooked!" she explained. "Next time don't ever touch my stoge ever again!" she warned.

Beck stood up from the bed. He glowered down at her, and she glared back at him. "Do not smoke again," he demanded.

"No!" she shouted.

Beck grew frustrated with her stubbornness, yet there was something attractive about her yelling at him, and her furrowed eyebrows. Not able to control himself, he pressed his lips to her and forcefully kissed her. Surprised by his kiss and his hardened manhood, Jade pushed him onto the bed. She removed her robe and straddled him. Her sex rested against his member. She pressed her breast against his bare chest and licked his neck. Beck loved the feeling of her perky hard nipples brushing against his chest. It was sexually stimulating, along this here tongue gliding along the nape of his neck. She sucked hard, but it made him harder.

She slid down him and fell to her knees at the end of the bed. She grabbed his member and wrapped her lips around it. She sucked him good, using her tongue to add an extra pinch of pleasure. Beck looked down at the brunet, sucking him good. She deep throated him, and he threw his head back as he enjoyed the feeling of her salacious mouth wrapped around him.

She got up from her knees and threw a condom wrapper at him. He opened the wrapper and quickly slid the rubber over his member. She slowly climbed back on top of him. She spread her legs and slowly slid down him, with moans escaping her mouth. Once she went all the way down, she moaned loudly, loving the way he filled her. She started to ride him, going up and down. Beck enjoyed the sight of the beautiful, sexy brunet bouncing up and down on him. Her curly hair falling to the side, and her perky breast with hard nipples bouncing like crazy made him hornier. He grabbed her waist to pull her into his chest. She pressed her lips against his. Distracted by his skillful tongue, he locked his arms around her, while he did a 180, so that she was on her back and he was now on top of her.

He smiled down at her, as he started his turn to fuck her. He impaled her deeper and faster than she rode him. She placed her lips against his neck to suck him gently. Her sucking made him want to cum, now. He pumped into her faster and deeper. Beck felt her getting wetter around him, meaning she was close to climax.

"Say my name," Beck instructed her.

Jade listened and began moaning his name. "Beck," she moaned. "Oh… Beck… You fuck me so good," she said, in a sexy voice.

Beck loved hearing her say his name. He looked down at her. Her breast bounced uncontrollably as he pounded her and she looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. Beck couldn't take it anymore. She just looked way too sexy. Jade let out a good moan, and he grunted as he released, burying his face into her neck, while she came with him, in unison.

Beck pulled out of her, removed the condom, and threw it to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and positioned them on the bed, so that they laid on their sides, spooning.

Jade slowed her breaths to calm down her heart rate. She felt him doing the same with his chest pressed on and off her back.

"What was that?" she questioned him.

"What was what?" he questioned back.

"We were having an argument, and then we ended up in bed," she pointed out.

"You just look sexy when you're mad. You turned me on," he explained.

Jade smiled to herself, as she acknowledged the effect she had over him. "I'm still mad at you!" she reminded him.

"So am I," he replied.

"Why are you mad?" she asked him.

"Because I don't want you to put yourself in danger," he answered, simply.

"I'm not in danger!" she retorted.

"You're endangering yourself by smoking those cigarettes," he informed her.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't want to argue about this anymore." She got off of bed, and slipped on her robe. "I have some errands to run today, so you have to leave," she told him.

Beck rose from the bed. He didn't have to be told twice. He dressed himself quickly, while Jade watched. He went over to her and gave her a kiss. "Have dinner with me tonight," he told her.

"What if I say no?" she challenged him.

Beck ignored her subtle decline. "Robbie will be here to pick you up at 6. He'll bring you to the restaurant. My other driver will bring me there. So I'll meet you there," he informed her. He gave her one last kiss before exiting her bedroom.

Jade rolled her eyes at how controlling he acted today.

* * *

**What do you guys think?!**  
**I really you dolls love it, so far. **  
**This is still the introduction.**

**It definitely gets a lot more interesting.**

**Please leave reviews,  
BEFORE adding this as a favorite/alert/follow.**

**If I reach 30 reviews, I'll update this wednesday!**


	3. Dinner

Jade got out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her slim body. She went to her closet and stood there, deciding what to wear. She barely had anything business-like. The only button down shirts she owned were cropped, laced, or chiffon. None was appropriate for an interview. She slipped on a plain, simple, white shirt was fit, not tight. It barely revealed any cleavage. She didn't own any slacks, so she jumped into some dark washed skinny jeans. She looked at herself in the mirror, and she knew she was not appropriately dressed. She put her hair into a high ponytail, and sighed. She made a mental note to go shopping for some business attire.

She went downstairs to the kitchen, and found Cat sitting on the counter, eating some cereal, out of the box.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Cat asked Jade as she eyed her going down the steps.

"I have some errands to run," Jade answered, simply. She didn't want to tell Cat about her job search adventure.

"Like what? And why are you up this early?" Cat questioned.

"Why are you up early?" Jade retorted, grabbing a bowl out of the cupboard and the carton of milk out of the small fridge.

"Lover boy let the door slam when he went out this morning. The sound woke me up," Cat answered, referring Beck as lover boy.

Jade snatched the cereal box out of Cat's hands and poured some cereal into her bowl. She set the box to the side, and pour milk over her cereal, and then returned it to the fridge. She took a bite of her cereal, liking the crunch against her teeth.

"You two left early last night," Cat commented.

"You noticed?"

"Of course! Trina and I did some body shots with some hot college frat boys," Cat said, smiling.

"Leave the poor boys alone," Jade replied, taking another bite of her cereal.

"Hey! I don't do anything. They're the ones who think I'm just a cute redhead that they can rufi up. Hell no! I don't need drugs to sleep with them... or at least some of them," Cat commented.

Jade shivered as she thought about guys who rufi some girls' drinks. It's horrible and she was thankful to have never been in that situation.

"So, what's the story on the driver?" Cat questioned Jade.

"Who? Robbie?"

"Is that his name? The curly-headed driver with glasses. He's cute," Cat commented.

Jade rolled her eyes. She knew Cat's game too well. Cat had some sort of fetish for innocent guys, i.e. Robbie. "Leave him alone," Jade told Cat firmly.

"What's his story?" Cat questioned.

"Beck hired him as his driver. He's the same age as us. Twenty-one. He's been working for Beck since they were 18."

"He got a girlfriend?"

Jade shrugged. "I don't know, but we both know that wouldn't stop you."

Cat chuckled. "You know me oh-so-well, Jadey!" Cat shrieked. "I'm gonna go back to sleep," Cat said, hopping off the kitchen counter. "You're coming to Lo tonight, right?"

"We'll see."

"Kay. Kay!"

* * *

"Mr. Oliver, Ms. Vega is here to see you," Beck's secretary informed him over the intercom.

Beck pressed the button to talk. "Let her in."He put aside some important documents into his drawer.

His best friend was quick to walk from the front office, to his. She opened his door, and dropped her shopping bags. She walked over to him. "Beck!" she screeched. She gave him a kiss on each cheek, and then sat on the chair on the other side of his desk. "Where have you been? I missed you!"

"I've been busy," he replied.

"With what?" she asked.

"With work, meetings... planning your party," he said, subtly.

Tori's face lit up when he mentioned her party. "Ooo! What do you have planned so far?"

He smirked at her. "You don't want me to give away the details, and spoil your party, do you?"

She pouted in response. "At least tell me where it'll be!" she pled.

"The place you wanted," he answered.

She screamed in excitement and sprung off her chair. She jumped up and down like a little girl. "Oh. My. Gosh! I'm having my party at Lo?!"

Beck laughed at his best friend jumping with joy. "Yes. You're welcome."

She hopped over to his side of the desk and sat on his lap. She gave him a big smooch on the cheek. "Thank you! You're the bestest friend ever!"

He chuckled in response. "I know."

She got off his lap, and returned to the other side of his desk. Her smile was still bright. "Who's on the guest list?" she questioned.

"Just give me email Holly with your ideal guest list and I'll have her forward the invitations to their addresses," he instructed her. Holly was his secretary and knew almost everything and anything about his business life and personal life.

"Ok," she agreed. "Will you be inviting anyone?"

"Do you want me to invite anyone?" he asked her in return.

"No, but you're welcome to do it," she replied.

"Alright. Then I'll invite four people,"he informed her.

She arched her eyebrow at him, curiously. "Who are those four people?"

Beck smirked at her. "Don't worry. They'll be on their best behavior," he reassured her.

"Whatever. Whoever you invite better not look hotter than me at my own party," she warned him.

"I'll make sure that won't happen." He winked at her.

* * *

Jade went door to door at retail shops, but no one would hire her. She had no experience and she wasn't dressed in the proper attire. After spending hours walking in her heels up and down New York City, she took a break at a quaint little cafe. The waiter served her a black coffee with two sugars. She didn't crave coffee before as much as she craved it today.

"Why so down?" the server asked her.

Jade let out a sigh. "Because I can't get a job. I'll never get a job! And I don't blame anyone. I never worked a day in my life! I wouldn't hire me."

"Cheer up," the server told her. "Everyone has to start somewhere."

She sighed again and took another big gulp of her coffee.

"The sport bar and grill is hiring across the street, and I'm sure they'll hire you," the server informed her.

"You think?"

The server nodded. "I can bet on it."

Jade chugged down her coffee and set the mug down. She pulled out a few dollars from her wallet and set it down on the table with a tip for the server.

She hurriedly went across the street. The sign read Peaks in a glowing red and blue neon sign. She entered the sports bar and grill and took note of scenery. It looked like a typical sports bar and grill, dark with some lights. A big bar was set to the side, with a few tables and booths spread through the room. Several screens were on, playing different sports channels. A few billiard tables were located at the back corner of the restaurant. She took note of the servers. They were all gorgeous women, wearing tight white tank tops - that revealed their cleavage, - and short shorts that highlighted their long legs with apple bottoms.

She went to the bar to speak to a bartender. "Excuse me. Are ya'll hiring?"

The bartender eyed her, speculating her. "Come with me," he instructed.

He walked around the bar to exit and Jade followed. He grabbed her hand and led her to the back room. The hallway was dark and scary, but Jade tried not to panic. The guy opened the door to a white walled room. A blonde haired man, who seemed not too much older than she was, sat in a big computer chair.

The bartender finally let of her hand. "Mr. Wilson, this girl would like to audition," the bartender told him.

_Audition? No. I wanted to apply, not audition. What the hell is going on? She thought to herself._

Mr. Wilson nodded at the bartender and bartender exited, leaving Jade alone with Mr. Wilson. He got off his chair and walked over to her.

"Tell me your name," he told her.

"Jade. Jade West," she answered.

He walked around her, checking out her body. He made a full 360, and returned back to standing in front of her. "You want to work here?"

"Ugh. I don't know. What would I be doing?" she asked, sounding naive.

Mr. Wilson gave her a smug look. He explained to her that she would be a server, and that servers were models and actresses; hence the term audition used earlier. Their uniform is a tight white tank top that read "Peak Me," in print, with black short shorts. The servers are expected to flirt with the guests, like sit on their laps. Once an hour, all the servers gather together and dance a little routine for the guests entertainment. He made sure to explain that this was no strip club. No guest was allowed to do more than a little spank on the ass. He stressed that the spank hand to be light and playful. If it was ever hard or if anyone manhandled her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable, she'd have to report it directly to him, and he'd kick the guest out. He ensured that he wanted the sports bar and grill to be a place of fun, but not a place to strip.

Mr. Wilson made it sound appealing. Though this wasn't her ideal place to work, she knew she had to start somewhere. She applied or auditioned for the server position, and he gladly pulled out the contract papers. She would be paid $10 an hour plus tips. Her uniform was provided for her and she was expected to be dressed with makeup and hair properly done. She signed the paper that stated that she would say something if she was a victim of harassment or witnessed anyone else being harassed.

She went home with a new uniform, some menus to memorize, and a new job.

* * *

Cat heard a knock on the door. She peeked into the eye view to see who was at the door. She shrieked when she saw that curly headed man with glasses. She quickly pushed her hair back and put on a seductive look. She opened the door with luring smile.

"Hey handsome," she greeted him.

The curly-headed man laughed nervously. "Ugh... I'm here to pick up... umm... Miss West."

"You're not here to see me?" she flirted, touching his arm.

Just then, Jade came downstairs and saw Cat making Robbie nervous. "Leave the poor guy alone," Jade chided Cat.

"Cats need to play, too!" Cat retorted.

Jade rolled her eyes and put on her coat. "I'm ready, Robbie."

Robbie nodded and led her out the door.

* * *

Sitting in the back of limousine was nostalgic. Her family frequently rode in limousines. She hadn't been with family in years so she hadn't experienced this in years. It was strange. She pressed the down button to lower the window.

"Yes, Miss West?"

"Robbie call me Jade."

He nodded. "Yes, Jade?"

"What do you think of Beck?" she askes, hoping he'd give a genuine answer.

"Mr. Oliver is a good man," he answered. Although it seemed like a standard answer from an employee talking about his boss, Jade could tell he was sincere.

* * *

Jade entered the restaurant, feeling a little out of place. She wore a short and skimpy black dress that showed more skin than appropriate. Beck sat at the table looking down at his menu. He dressed in his usual attire, a black suit. She walked over to him and he looked up to see her smiling at him. She took her seat, not saying anything.

"I'm glad you came," he told her.

She gave him a small smile. She grabbed her menu and looked at the contents. She barely understood what any of these things were. They were in french. She tried her best to decode the language, like it was some top secret FBI code. Beck noticed her furrowing her eyebrows a lot, and automatically assumed she struggled to understand it. He let out a laugh, and she glared at him. He didn't need to say why he laughed, because she knew he laughed at her for not understanding french. It wasn't her fault she didn't take a french class in high school. The waitress came to their table and asked what they'll have. Jade scanned the items again and played iniminimo.

Meanwhile, Beck ordered the appetizer and his entree.

"And what will you be having, miss?" the waitress asked Jade.

Jade opened her mouth to speak, but Beck answered for her. "She'll have Coq au Vin."

The waitress wrote down their order, repeated it to them for confirmation, and was on her way to place the order.

"You looked like you had some trouble over there," he commented, with a smirk.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Sorry I wasn't raised to speak french!"

Beck laughed at her little sassy retort.

"What did you get me anyway?" she wondered.

"Chicken in red wine," he answered.

Jade nearly spit out the water in her mouth. She swallowed ot hard to prevent herself from attention and embarrassment. "I can't eat that!"

"Why not?"

"I'm a vegetarian!" she rose her voice.

"Why are you a vegetarian?" he asked her.

"Because I don't like the thought of eating something that's been slaughtered!"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's the way of life. It's the circle of life. Humans need to eat meat to survive," he stated, as a matter-of-factly.

She scowled at him. "Shows what you know! I've been a vegetarian since I was 16, and I've survived without meat since then!"

"Why would you deprive yourself of the protein and fat necessary for your body? It's no wonder you're so thin with pastel skin," he remarked, with a tone of arrogance.

"Excuse me?" she hissed with her teeth clenched.

"You need meat in order to survive," he declared.

Jade was ready to stand up and leave, but the waitress came with their food. She placed Beck's entree in front of his and Jade's in front of her. The appetizer sat in the middle. "Enjoy," the waitress said, before leaving them along.

Beck placed the napkin in his lap and dug in. After a few bites, he noticed Jade hasn't taken a bite out of her food. Jade just stared at the poor little chicken that rested on her plate.

"Eat it, Jade," Beck encouraged her.

Jade shook her head. "I'm not eating that."

"Eat it!" he said, with a more stern tone.

His tone of voice did not intimidate her. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Eat!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"No!" she yelled back, loud enough for the people around them to hear.

Beck displayed a fake smile to the people around them, to reassure them that there was no need to make a scene.

"Jade. Please. Don't be difficult. Just eat the chicken," he said, in a calmer voice. "Please, Jade."

He gave her an innocent pleading look, that Jade could not resist. She groaned as she placed the napkin over her lap and picked up her fork. Hesitantly, she sliced a small piece of chicken and slowly stabbed it with her fork. Beck observed her, while she gradually lifted the fork from the plate to her mouth. She slightly parted her lips and inserted the piece of chicken into her mouth. Once in her mouth, her face contorted to a disgusted and unpleased expression. She chewed the chicken, as slow as ever. She fought the urge to spit out the chicken. That would have been disrespectful to Beck, the guests, and the restaurant workers.  
Still angry over dinner, Jade made no effort at a conversation. Beck tried, but failed. She'd simply answer with as little words as possible. In most cases they were one-worded answers.

* * *

"Don't be mad," he told her, as they sat in the back of his limousine.

Jade scoffed. "You made me eat meat!" she yelled.

"You need meat!" he shouted at her.

"No. I don't!"

"Fine. You say you don't eat meat, right?" Jade nodded. "Because of the animals being slaughtered. Well, do you drink milk, eat eggs, fish, any of that?"

"I drink soy milk and I rarely eat eggs," she informed him.

"And fish?"

"I eat sushi."

"Ok. How is fish being fished any different from eating meat? Just because there may be more fish than cows or chickens, doesn't mean it's completely different. Hell, there are some fish that are endangered, but that doesn't stop people from fishing and eating them."

Jade didn't know how to defend her stand, at this point. She was dumbfounded by his excellent argument.

"And oreos. Don't you like oreos? Don't you know the cream is made of cow. Why eat that but not it's actual meat?" he argued.  
Jade rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. After his superb stand and well-illustrated points, she knew there was no way to defend her side to win. He was right. She stood against slaughtering cows and chickens, but not against poor fish. She resisted meat but not the cream. She sighed, realizing she hadn't been entirely against animal slaughtering after all.

Robbie held open the car door. Jade went over Beck and exited the limousine first. Words weren't necessary to let him know she was still upset. Without waiting for him, she walked toward the entrance of her building. Beck scurried over to catch up with her. Once in the building he pulled her by the elbow to stop her in her tracks.

"Don't be mad," he told her.

She glared at him and removed his hand off her elbow. She turned around to begin walking again, but he stopped her, again. Instead of talking her to calm down, he pulled her in for a kiss. Though her blood boiled with rage from tonight's events, his kiss, somehow, put her at ease.  
She pulled away and a small hint of a smile formed on her face. "I'm still mad at you," she informed him, with a lighter tone now.  
Beck leaned his forehead against hers and gazed down at her. "I know." He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

"Ya'll coming out tonight?" Cat asked as Jade and Beck entered the loft.

"I don't know. I'm not really in the mood," Jade confessed. She still felt her stomach unsettled from the chicken.

"No! You have to come tonight. Some hotshot is renting Lo out two nights from now," Cat said.

"Who would rent out Lo?" Andre asked Cat, joining everyone in the living room.

"Me, actually," Beck spoke up. Everyone turned their attention to him. "The reason I was at Lo in the first place was to check out the place for my friend's birthday party," he explained. "Speaking of which, I am allowed a few guests, so you all are invited to come, even your other friend."

"Trina?" Cat asked.

Beck nodded. "Yes. I've already ran the idea by Tori, and she's fine by it."

"Tori?" Andre questioned.

"Yes. Her name is Tori Vega. She's been my best friend all my life," he informed them.

Jade scoffed, in a light tone. "Yeah. They did everything together," she teased.

"Will you all come?" Beck asked, ignoring Jade's comment.

"Of course!" Cat shrieked.

"Fa' sho," Andre answered.

"Good," Beck replied.

"Now, let's dance and get drunk bitches!" Cat yelled as she exited the door.

* * *

**Will Jade, Cat, Andre, and Trina fit in at the party?**  
**Will there be a big scene at the party?**  
**Will Tori actually be ok with Beck's guests? **  
**How will Tori and Jade's first encounter go down?**  
**Stay tuned to find out. **

* * *

**Please, give me reviews. **  
**I love to read what you think about it. **  
**If you have suggestions, I'll take it under consideration.**

* * *

**I am really excited to write this upcoming chapter. **

**It will not be released until probably a week from now. **

**I want to spend some time writing and perfecting it.**

* * *

**In the mean time, check out "The Night Out," by beckettjade.  
I just finished reading it, and I'm sure you all will love it. **


	4. New People and New Experiences

**Author's Note: May I remind you all that the characters will be out of character in some cases, just to make the story run according to the plot. So, if you are dissatisfied with the change, then please let me know. If you absolutely hate it, then don't read it. If you like how Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Andre, Trina, and/or Tori is portrayed in this story, then please let me know!**

* * *

The following day, Jade had her first day at work. Her first work day, ever. She wore the fitted white tank top and black short shorts. The short shorts accentuated her long slim legs and the tank top emphasized her big breasts. Her auburn hair pulled back into a long ponytail with her natural loose curls at the ends. She wore little makeup. Black mascara, thin eyeliner, natural eye shadow, a smack of dark red lipstick, with a dab of blush to give her cheeks some color. Although, she didn't need the blush, since she easily blushed or gets flustered.

When she arrived, her boss eyeballed her uniform, making sure she was properly dressed. He made one comment: for her to take her hair out of that ponytail, which he did himself. His touch on her hair made her get chicken skin. Afterward, he led her to the restaurant, from his office. He explained the Do's and Don'ts and How to's. He assigned her to serve only table one, two, and three. Jade was set to go, in his head, leaving Jade all by herself. She swallowed a big lump of spit, before walking to the table.

Despite Jade's lack of experience in serving, or even customer service, she did an excellent job on her first day. She assumed the role of a server, which adapted to her quickly. She knew what to say and how to say it. Memorizing their orders was as quick as her memorizing her lines for a play. Her extroverted personality made it easy for her to talk to the customers. She took note of the other servers being a little touchy with their customers. To Mr. Wilson's – her boss – content, she sat on the customer's laps and flirted with them. The first hour she sat out on the server dance, but she instantly picked up the movement and steps. It wasn't a difficult dance, just a provocative one. By the next hour she was with the other gals putting on a little show. She received a load of tips just from those three tables. The sight of the tips left, after the customers left, was a wonderful sight to see in Jade's eyes. After work, Mr. Wilson commended her on her excellence on her first day. He admitted to being impressed as her quickness to the flow, considering her background. She gave credit to her little exposure to off-off-off Broadway productions.

* * *

Cat furrowed her eyebrows when Jade took off her long black coat, revealing her in her uniform with her black over the knee heel boots. "Where have you been and why are you wearing that?"

Jade walked over to Cat on the couch. She fell to the couch, and let her body mold into the soft couch. She propped her feet onto the coffee table. She had never been so exhausted in her entire life. "Work," Jade answered, softly.

"Work?!" Cat repeated, in an incredulous tone. "You work? Since when? Where?"

"Peaks."

"Peaks," Cat repeated, and made a face like she was trying to recall the place. "Peaks! That's right. I heard about that place. It's like a Hooters, right? The servers are like models or actresses."

Jade nodded. "Yep. That's the place."

"Why are you working?"

"To make some money, like everyone else," Jade answered.

"You already have money!" Cat accused.

"Yeah, but it's slowly emptying out," Jade informed her.

Cat scoffed. "That's why you date rich men, like Beck!" she said, in a cheery voice.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I am not a gold digger!" she yelled aloud.

* * *

That night, Beck didn't call Jade to make any plans to go out and she opted out to go to Lo. She was exhausted from work, and she had to be up for the lunch shift the following day. She stayed home and took a nice long bubble bath, followed by a long 10-hour sleep.

Meanwhile, Beck had his hands busy with work during the day. He had meetings after meetings. After work, he took care of Tori's party plans. He and Holly made sure everything was in great shape for the party. He was too preoccupied to call Jade, even though he desperately wanted to talk to her again… to _touch_ her again. In the meantime, he focused on the party and looked forward to pleasing his best friend, and seeing the beautiful auburn haired, paisley skinned, woman at the party.

* * *

"Hey, you're a quick learner." A blonde haired skinny, tall, girl complimented Jade in the locker room at work. "I'm Wendy, but my stage name is Trixie." She held her hand out for a shake.

Jade shook her hand. "Jade," she replied. "Stage name?" Jade questioned, not understanding what she meant.

Wendy laughed a loud. "It's a name to use when you're serving customers. It's like an alias, so those creepy guys don't stalk you."

"Oh." The possibility of a stalker never occurred to Jade until this point.

"So I guess you don't have one?"

Jade shook her head.

"Let's think of one, now!" Wendy shrieked. "Janet, get in here!" She called out through the door.

Janet, another waitress, with medium length brown-blonde ombré hair came through the entrance of the locker room. "What's up?"

"Jade here doesn't have a stage name," Wendy informed Janet.

Janet looked at Jade and Jade smiled coyly with a pink tint in her cheeks.

"How did you guys come up with your stage names?"

"Wendy's blonde with a pixie cut hairstyle," Janet explained.

"And Janet's hair is like Miley Cyrus' hair," Wendy followed up.

Jade nodded, understanding the connection. Wendy and Janet observed Jade, circling around her, similar to the way Mr. Wilsom did when she first met him.

"You got great tits!" Janet exclaimed, ogling at Jade's full breast.

Jade smiled shyly.

"Are they real?!" Wendy asked.

Jade nodded. Janet took it upon herself to poke Jade's right boob, and her pointer finger sprung back, indicating how firm her breast were.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Wendy shrieked. "I got it! Pamela! Like Pamela Anderson!"

Janet laughed aloud. "Yes! That's perfect! Do you like it?" she asked Jade.

Jade joined them in laughter. It wasn't the best stage names around but she didn't care much.

* * *

Jade woke up to a vexatious pounding on her bedroom door. Tired from work, Jade went straight to her bed to take a nap. She grudgingly got off her bed and walked toward the door. She opened the door and returned back to her bed, without checking to see whom it was.

"What the hell are you doing?! Why aren't you getting ready?!" Cat asked Jade as she entered.

Jade settled back in bed, lying down, and covering her body with her sheets. She curled up into a ball, getting comfortable. "The party isn't until 10!" she yelled from under her blanket.

Cat pulled the sheets off, exposing Jade still in her uniform. "It's 8 PM! You have to get ready and look hot. Plus you _have_ to help me look hot!"

Cat sat on Jade's back, to bother her and prevent her from sleeping. "Get up!" she yelled.

Jade groaned as she tried to move, but she was still too tired. Cat began siting on and off Jade, making Jade grunt. "Ok! Fine! Get off first!"

* * *

Jade walked to Club Lo with Cat, Trina, and Andre. Jade dressed in a black bustier with a tight black mini skirt. The bustier lifted her breasts and pushed them together, making her breast look fuller than ever. The skirt and bustier didn't cover her entire body, so part of her flat toned stomach was exposed. On her feet, she wore black stilettos, to lengthen her height. Cat dressed in a pink feathery dress that made her look cute like a bunny. Trina wore a glittery shimmering gray tube top with a short black and white striped mini skirt. Andre wore a plain white shirt and jeans with a black leather jacket.

Outside of Lo, stood a long line of people. Cat, being a worker there, refused to wait. She went straight to the front of the line and everyone else followed. It was the same bouncer, Joe, working.

"Hey Joe, baby," Cat greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"What's up girl? What are you doing here? You know there's a party tonight," he replied.

Cat nodded. "Yeah. Me and my friends are actually invited to this party," she informed him.

Joe looked at the guest list. He found their names and let them in. The layout of Lo was different. There were purple decorations all over the place. It was strange to Jade, Trina, Andre, and Cat to see so many men dressed in suits at Lo. Andre was one of the few people wearing casual club attire. The women were dressed similar to Jade, Cat, and Trina, however not as exposed. All eyes went to them as they entered. People knew they were out of place.

They found an empty booth and decided to take their place there. No one danced and everyone seemed to be making small talk. Jade tried to look for Beck, but he was nowhere to be found. The party was stiff and they needed to loosen up. Jade went to the bar to grab four double shots of silver tequila. She waited for Jerry, the bartender, to give it to her but he told her that a server would come deliver it. When she turned around to return to the table, she found Robbie walking casually around wearing a suit with a skinny tie.

"Robbie!" Jade yelled, to get his attention.

Robbie looked to Jade and smiled. She walked toward him. "Hi Jade," he greeted her.

"You're not working tonight?" she asked.

"I am," he answered. "But only to get Mr. Oliver from point A to B. Other than that, he told me I could enjoy my time at the party," he informed her.

"Are you with anyone?" she asked.

Robbie shook his head.

"Come sit with me and my friends."

She grabbed Robbie's hand and led him to the booth with her friends. Cat grinned as she saw the curly-headed tall skinny guy with glasses approach them.

"Everyone, this is Robbie. He's Beck's driver," Jade informed them.

They all greeted Robbie. She handed them their shots and they all cheered and tanked it down together.

"Who's the birthday girl?" Trina asked.

Jade shrugged. "Her name is Tori, but I have no idea how she looks like."

"She's in the dressing room, getting ready for her grand entrance," Robbie exposed.

"Where's Beck?" Jade asked him.

"He's with Tori," Robbie answered.

On cue, the music stopped and the lights dimmed, with only one headlight focused in the back of the club, near the dressing rooms. Over the speakers, came an MC.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I invite you all to stand to honor Ms. Tori Vega, in celebration of her 21st birthday."

Everyone stood and clapped. The celebrant finally made her appearance with Beck at her side. She had medium length straight brunet hair with a defined cheekbone. She was bone skinny, with barely any meat on her. Jade regarded her as a pretty girl, and the typical girl Beck would go for.

Beck escorted her to the middle of the dance floor and stood there with her. Everyone cheered and the MC said a little background of Tori. She was a heiress growing up in New York City, with her parents. She went to same prep schools as Beck, and they attended Columbia University together. In fact, she was still a student, since Beck graduated early. Growing up with a father as a businessman, she was forced to major in strictly business.

The MC concluded Tori's introduction and Beck and Tori did a waltz number in front of everyone. Beck moved slickly on the dance floor, and he looked dashing in his suit tonight.

"Wait a sec, I think I know her!" Trina pointed out, as she observed Tori and Beck dancing. "I think I'm related to her."

"Well, you're a Vega and she's a Vega. What are the odds?" Andre said.

"I remember those cheekbones. She's my cousin. My dad and my dad are brothers but after her dad got rich he completely abandoned the Vega family side," Trina explained.

"How could you not remember?" Jade asked Trina.

"I was two the last time I saw her!" Trina retorted.

"Well, they do say that you can't remember anything before four," Cat spoke up.

"Are you gonna tell her that you're her cousin?" Jade asked Trina.

Trina shrugged. "We'll see."

* * *

Following Beck and Tori's waltz, was an open dance floor. The DJ played some hip-hop and R&B music to dance to. Slowly, people crowded the dance floor. Cat, Andre, Trina, and Jade laughed at how they danced. You could tell they were prep kids by the way they danced. It was hilarious. Jade expected Beck to come to her side, but he hadn't all evening. Two hours passed, and he was still at Tori's side. Jade began to feel like she shouldn't have attended in the first place.

"C'mon. Let's dance. Let's show these preps how to party!" Cat shrieked.

"Hell yeah!" Trina shouted.

Cat took Robbie's arm in one hand and Trina's in the other. Trina, in turn, pulled Jade's arm, and Jade dragged Andre. Cat led them to the middle of the dance floor, not caring about pushing anyone that was in her way. She was little, but feisty. Cat started dancing her usual dance on the platforms and Trina danced behind her. Jade needed to let her hair loose so she squished between them. The three hot women grinded on each other like it was no one's business. The crows back away and watched them dance. Andre went behind Trina, and joined the little train of girls. Robbie awkwardly stood close, and slowly backed away, until Cat grabbed his hand. She danced away from Jade and danced in front of him. The inexperienced curly head needed guidance, so Cat directed her hands on her hips. She grinded on him to make him sway in sync with her. Trina looped out of Andre and Jade to pull out a hot tall prep man in a business suit He, too, needed the direction.

Abandoned by everyone else, Jade and Andre resorted to dance together. Neither minded, because they actually liked dancing together. They both had the same rhythm. The three couples became the center of attention. Tori and Beck noticed the crowd and Tori went to see what was going on. She pulled Beck through the crowd and saw the three couples. She didn't recognize the three women or the dark-skinned man.

"Who the hell are those people? Kick them out! Now!" she demanded.

"Relax. They're my guests," Beck told her.

Tori didn't appreciate them stealing her spot light tonight, since it was her birthday. Meanwhile, Beck didn't enjoy watching Jade dance with Andre. Jade grinded closely against Andre, popping her ass against his manhood. From Beck's view, he could tell Andre was not foreign to Jade's body. Andre placed his hand on her waist, hips, ass, breasts, and even her sex. Beck's wanted to pull his eyeballs from his sockets after overcoming with disgust at the sight. Beck stood there, glaring at Jade and Andre for at least five minutes before she looked up to see him. She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. She danced away from Andre and toward Beck. Andre did the same and advanced to the pretty brunet next to Beck. Andre held his hand to Tori and led her to the dance floor. Though Tori was upset, she let her anger go when Andre showed her how to move on the dance floor. Jade knew Beck was upset so she tugged on his arm to go in the middle of the dance floor. Beck followed her, but was still angry at her for dancing on Andre like that. He didn't know why he was jealous. He'd never been jealous before. He'd never felt anything like that. It was just a strange stir of jealousy, anger, disappointment, and disgust. Jade softened her hips against his and his anger slowly subsided. Instead of grinding on him, she turned around to face him. Her heels made her tall enough to kiss him without tiptoeing. She pressed her lips against his, and surprisingly, he forcefully kissed her back. He ran his finger up from the nape of her neck to the back of her head, as he deepened the kiss. All the while, Jade grinded her sex against his in a slow intimate manner. Their dancing let all the tension diminish.

* * *

"Tori, I'd like to introduce you to Jade West," Beck said as he motioned at Jade standing next to him.

Tori forced a smile. "You're the one who stole my spot light tonight," Tori replied in a snarky tone.

Jade wasn't going to put up with a diva heiress. "Yeah, that's me. Sorry, I can't help it. I just can't help being people's eye candy," Jade said, confidently.

Tori glared at Jade, not appreciating her comment. Beck felt the tension rising again. "Relax, ladies. It's a party. Let's not spoil the evening," he said, in a calm voice.

Tori pouted while Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever," Jade said to herself. She looked around the room, and there were few people dancing. People drank, but not enough to loosen up and party. It was a drag, and it made Lo, not feel like Lo.

Jade grabbed Beck's hand and faced him. "Come with me," she said, pulling his hand toward the bar.

"What are we doing?" Beck asked, following her.

"You'll see," she said, winking back at him.

Jade reached the bar and leaned over the counter to whistle for Jerry. Jerry came to her side. "What's up?"

Jade whispered something in Jerry's ear. Beck wondered what she was up to.

"Are you sure you want to do that? This party isn't the type to do that," Jerry told her.

"C'mon, Jerry! This place needs to lighten up, and it's too dull for me," Jade replied.

Jerry gave in. "Fine," he agreed. He went to go grab a few things. Beck assumed he was preparing a drink.

Meanwhile, Jade hopped onto the counter, sitting down, and faced Beck, smiling wickedly at him.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

Jade chuckled to herself. "You'll see."

Jerry returned with a bottle of patron tequila, a shot glass, salt, and sliced lime pieces. "You two ready?" he asked Beck and Jade.

Jade nodded. She lied down on top of the counter and Beck stepped closer, wondering what the hell she was doing.

"Get off of the counter. You look ridiculous!" Beck ordered.

"You ready man?" Jerry asked Beck.

"For what?" Beck asked him.

"The body shot," Jerry answered.

"What the hell is a body shot?" Beck asked him, confused and a bit irritated.

"You've never taken a body shot before?" Jade asked Beck.

Beck shook his head. "No. What the hell is that?"

Jerry snorted. "Geez Jade. What kind of men are you rolling with now?"

Jade slapped Jerry to make him stop laughing. "Shut up Jerry!" She grabbed Beck's hand to pull him in closer. "A body shot is like taking a shot, in a sexual way."

"How?" Beck asked, sounding like a noob.

Jerry started to squeeze some lime onto Jade's tummy. Thankfully, Jade wore a bustier so she didn't need to remove any clothing, since her stomach was already exposed. Jerry sprinkled some salt onto Jade's stomach, making sure to get it around Jade's navel. He pour the patron tequila into the shot glass and set it in between Jade's breast. Fortunately, Jade's breast were so big, that Jerry was able to set the shot glass in between her boobs without having to hold it the whole time. Jade's boobs squished together tightly to hold the shot glass securely. Jerry handed Jade a slice of lime in her hand.

"I'm going to put this lime into my mouth. Basically, you just lick the salt off my stomach, take the shot from my boobs, and them the lime from my mouth," Jade explained to Beck. "But, you can't use your hands to take the shot!"

"This is ridiculous!" Beck exclaimed.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Jade encouraged. "Please? For me?"

Beck looked down at Jade. If she wasn't so hot, he would easily reject her plea, but she just looked so fuckable just laying there. Jade put the lime slice into her mouth. Beck took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. The crowd gathered around, excited to watch. Clearly, not one of these preppies experienced a body shot before.

Beck leaned his head down to Jade's stomach. He licked his lips right before gliding his tongue around the path of salt around her navel. He licked the salt, indulging in the taste of her skin. Suddenly, he felt the urge to feel her wet juices again. The sexual desire already building for both Beck and Jade. He licked every last grain of salt on her tummy. From there, he dragged his tongue from her navel, up her ribs, and in between her boobs. Following Jade's rule of no hands, Beck wrapped his lips around the rim of the shot glass, making sure his lips brushed against both inner sides of her boobs. Beck knew Jade was aroused by this, because her back arched in response. When he had a good grip around the shot glass, he lifted it up and tanked the shot of patron tequila down. He let go of his lips around shot glass rim, letting it fall to the counter. He went over to Jade and kissed her, while squeezing the lime juice in her mouth. He lifted her up, so that she sat up, while he kissed her, forcefully. Beck admitted to liking this activity. It was most definitely sexually arousing and made Beck want her, now.

"I want to be inside of you," Beck whispered into her ear. "Now," he hissed.

Jade giggled, and hopped onto Beck, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Let's get out of here," she whispered to him.

"We're going to the dressing room, but we'll be quick," Beck told her.

* * *

Tori watched Beck leave to the dressing room with the long hair auburn girl, with curls. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling rage arise within her. Beck just took that girl into the dressing room. She witnessed Beck performing a body shot with Jade's body, and Tori was immediately disgusted at the sight. Body shots were not done in their society. It was tacky and inappropriate, especially with the guests. Tori made sure to talk to Beck about this inappropriate behavior, once she had the chance.

* * *

**How will Tori address her concern about Beck's recent activity?  
Will she make Beck realize that Jade is not of their class?  
Will Jade put up with Tori's attitude?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**Please leave reviews. **  
**I love to read them. **  
**I only write chapters, if I get reviews. **  
**Write me your thoughts!**

**I'll write another chapter when I read very insightful reviews!**

* * *

**Follow me on tumblr: projectexquizitebritt**

**Ask me questions on there!**


	5. Friend's Duty

Beck and Jade walked out of the dressing room walking hand in hand. Tori glared at them as they strolled across the dance floor. Beck left Jade on the dance floor. From what Tori could see at her booth, Jade wanted to dance with those trashy girls she brought with her. Beck seemed to head over to the bar. Tori eyed Jade, giving her a stink eye. She didn't like this girl one bit, and she thought Beck was making a big mistake by being with that trash. Tori didn't like the way Jade danced. It was too provocative and inappropriate for their class. Tori was too preoccupied with watching Jade, that she didn't notice Beck approaching her.

"Hey," he greeted her.

She looked at him and flashed a fake smile. "Hey, where have you been? I've been looking for you, for forever!"

Beck smiled salaciously to himself. "I've been around."

"Well, you promised to be my escort, so be my escort!" she ordered, in her usual playful tone.

He flashed his handsome smile at her. "As you wish, birthday princess," he replied, taking a seat next to her.

She threw her hands up and around him to hug him tightly. "I love you, Beck," she told him, as she always told him this, in a best friend kind of way.

"Love you, too," Beck replied, returning the hug.

* * *

Jade, Cat, Trina, and Andre spent the night dancing. They seemed to be the only ones dancing, though they didn't care. They danced for fun and didn't care who stared at them. After an hour of dancing, everyone seemed to be too tired to continue. The mood in the air in that club dragged them down. Everyone there just lingered in their booths sipping light refreshments. No one got wild and partied.

"Let's dip and head to the hookah lounge," Andre told the girls.

The girls agreed and walked off the dance floor. They all went to grab one last free drink at the bar before leaving. Before tanking her shot down, Jade turned around to look for Beck. Instantaneously their eyes met. He sat at the booth all the way across the room. She smiled at him, sexily and tanked the shot in front of him. She looked at him, one last time and bit her bottom lip. She winked at him and waved bye at him, while biting on one of her pointer finger. Jade saw Beck lick his lips from her distance, and she smirked at him. She blew him one last kiss before leaving the party.

* * *

Jade had to work a dinner shift the next day. Work got a lot easier, as she adjusted to everything. She took note of the regulars. Some men were good looking and others were creepy, but Jade swore to herself not to judge them. She treated every customer the same, regardless of how they looked. Surprisingly, she started to like the job. Sure it wasn't a Broadway job, but she didn't care, so long as she got paid. She began to develop a greater appreciation for people who work. She didn't realize how exhausting it is to work, especially a job that requires her to be on her feet for several hours. She took pleasure in sitting on the customers' laps, since it was the few times she was off her feet. Her co-workers made her feel welcome and called her by her stage name, Pamela. Jade introduced herself as Pamela to the guests. Mr. Wilson heard of her new stage name, and commended her on it. He admitted to liking and suggested that she sometimes be called Pammy. Jade agreed to his suggestion and lived by an alias name at work.

* * *

Tori walked passed everyone in Beck's office, holding herself high, like she usually did. She gave Holly a look to buzz Beck, to notify that Tori was on her way to his office. Holly notified Beck and Tori pushed open Beck's office doors. Beck noted that she walked in by the sound of the door, but did not bother to look at her. He had an actor's contract to review and edit by the end of the day. He looked down at the 50-page contract that laid on his desk.

"You could have told me ahead of time that you were coming," Beck told her.

Tori walked over to the chair in front of his desk. She plopped herself on the chair and pouted. "Is that any way to greet your best friend?"

Beck sighed. "Tori, I'm busy. I have work to do," he told her in a stern tone.

She continued to pout, and Beck looked up to see her sad, cute face. He set his pen down and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed, as he leaned back against his chair. "Hi."

Tori smiled at him for his cooperation. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm extremely thankful for the birthday party you arranged. It was great."

Beck smiled at his best friend. "You're welcome. You deserved it."

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "So, what's the deal with you and that girl you invited?" Tori asked, casually.

"Jade?"

Tori nodded.

Beck smiled as he thought about explaining Jade to his best friend. "She makes me feel, different."

Tori cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Beck shrugged and laughed to himself. "She's just – so – different. She makes me wanna do things and say things that I've never done or said before. She knows how to have a good time," Beck tried to explain.

Tori noted the twinkle in Beck's eyes as he spoke of Jade. She scoffed loudly. "You do know why she's different, right?"

Beck shook his head. "No. Why?"

"Because she's not of our class!" Tori stated as a matter-of-factly. "She doesn't belong in our class, and you shouldn't be associating with her."

Beck furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Tori for saying that. "I don't care if she's not of our class, Tori. You're my best friend, and I wish, of all people, you would be the one to support whatever I have with Jade."

Tori crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't like how she stole the show at my birthday party!"

"She's just used to dancing like that. I'm sure she didn't mean to upset you," Beck reassured her.

"Well, you sure seemed upset when you saw her dancing with that other guy?"

Beck pulled his eyebrows down the middle, as Tori brought up him watching Jade dance with Andre. He really detested the sight of his girl dancing with someone else. "Shut up," he told Tori.

Tori laughed at Beck's anger. "You two aren't a thing, so I don't think you should worry about that stuff," Tori pointed out.

Tori was right. Him and Jade weren't an item. So far, they've just been on a few dates and had sex. They haven't made anything official. Beck has never had a girlfriend. He's only had flings, which never lasted more than a season. It was hard to have a girlfriend with his work. He just wasn't up for the commitment. Having a girlfriend was too demanding of his time and money, and he wasn't ready to do that. For now, he was content with his affair with Jade.

* * *

"I'm so tired!" Jade exclaimed as she collapsed onto her bed. Cat and Andre entered her room, hearing her groan. They laughed at her for being tired for the first time due to working. They usually saw her tired from clubbing, drinking, shopping, and partying.

"You coming to Lo tonight?" Cat asked.

Jade looked at the clock. It was already midnight. She would have stayed longer at work, if Trixie didn't let her go early while she covered. Luckily, Peaks wasn't filled with a lot of people tonight. Jade shook her head at them, to indicate that she didn't want to come.

"Tough day at work?" Andre asked.

"Nah. I'm just tired," Jade replied. She peeled her body off the bed and began taking her shirt off. "I need to shower."

Andre exited her room, leaving jade and Cat.

"Your boy toy had a delivery man deliver a note to you. I left it on the kitchen counter," Cat informed Jade, before leaving Jade alone.

"Thanks!" Jade called out, loud enough for Cat to hear from her room.

Jade decided to check the note after she showered. She was in dire need of a shower. She needed to clean herself from all the touching and skin contact she's had with the customers. She scrubbed her body good, like she usually did after a night at the club. Unfortunately, her shower was interrupted with pounding on her bathroom door, by Cat.

"Jade!" she yelled over the door.

"What?!" Jade yelled back.

"Your boy toy is here!" Cat shouted.

Jade eyes widened in surprised. She hurriedly rinsed her body of the body wash soap and turned off the water. She quickly dried her body as quick as she could she ran out of her bathroom and went down the steps to find Beck standing in his suit.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked him.

Beck smiled at her, aroused by her wet dripping hair and her moist skin. Only a small red towel covered her body. She tucked in one of the corners to prevent the towel from falling. She looked incredibly sexy to him like that. Too preoccupied with his erotic thoughts, Jade had to yell at him to get his attention.

"Hello?!"

Beck shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, again.

"Didn't you get my note?"

Jade shook her head, regretting not looking at the note before showering.

"It's right there," Beck said, pointing at the kitchen counter.

Jade rolled her eyes and walked over to grab it. "I didn't get a chance to read it yet." She opened the note and read the context:

* * *

_Have dinner with me tonight._

_- Beck Oliver_

* * *

Jade turned around to face him. "You do know it's almost one twelve thirty in the morning right?"

Beck shrugged. "I had a long day at work. I knew I was going to finish late, so I wanted to reward myself with some dinner with the beautiful girl that I couldn't stop thinking about today." He winked at her, making Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm not in the mood to do anything. I'm just tired and I just want to relax," she told him.

Beck lit up as an idea crossed his mind. "How about I order us some dinner? I'll have Robbie go pick something up, so we don't have to leave. You can go ahead and finish your shower, and I can wait for you in your bed?"

Jade puckered her lips and thought about his proposal. "Ok. Fine. But I'm done showering anyways, so I'll just go throw something on." She turned around and went up to her room.

* * *

Beck instructed Robbie to get them some breakfast food, since he was craving it, for some odd reason. He patiently waited in the living room for Jade to come downstairs. When she did, Beck was blown away at her natural beauty. She wore no make up whatsoever. It was obvious that she wasn't wearing any, but it didn't matter. She had this exquisite beauty that was breath taking. Although she looked beautiful with make up, she still looked absolutely stunning without it. Beck was amazed. He hadn't come across a lot of women who were just so gorgeous with and without make up. Her damp, long, auburn hair was down at her side and back, with little locks of curls at the end. Her ocean blue eyes were mesmerizing in contrast to her pastel skin. She wore a tight black tank top that showed her hard nipples, since she didn't wear a bra. On her bottom, she just wore a black laced panties. Beck was in a daze over her beauty.

"Hey," she greeted him, snapping him out of his daze.

"Hey, you look beautiful," he told her truthfully.

She smiled politely at his compliment. She walked closer to him and held out her hand. Beck stared at her hand and cocked his head to the side, not understanding what she was doing.

"Let's go in my room. Cat and Andre will come home drunk, and I don't want to deal with them," she told him.

* * *

Jade helped Beck get more comfortable in her bedroom. She stood behind him and helped his to remove his coat. She set the coat on her coat rack and then stood in front of him. He loosened his tie and Jade looked up at him, with fire in their eyes igniting. Beck off-centered his loosened tie and Jade brought her hands up to his collar, which was already up. She slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt. Each time she parted the shirt, she took the opportunity to gently kiss his chest at each skin exposure. Beck closed his eyes, enjoying the touch of her lips on his chest, while removing his tie completely. Once Jade unbuttoned all buttons, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, down his arms, and let it fall to the floor. With their eyes locked, they both knew exactly where this was going.

Beck unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants, letting it fall to the floor, leaving him only his boxers. Without saying anything, Jade leaned up to him to kiss him. She bite on his bottom lip, playfully. She tugged on it, gently, making Beck groan. She began kissing down his jaw line to his neck. Beck glided his hands from the small of her back, down to her but. He cupped each cheek, and lifted her up. Immediately, Jade wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Let's shower," Beck whispered in her ear.

Not waiting for a response, he carried her to her bathroom. He turned on the shower for some hot water. It was hard to function with Jade sucking on his neck, but he managed. He got into the shower and the water dampened their bodies. Their underwear clung to their bodies from the moist. Beck unclasped the hook on her bra and Jade stopped kissing Beck's neck long enough for her to pull the straps off her arm. Beck gripped her waist and set her down on her feet so they could both remove the remaining underwear.

Once they were both exposed, Beck pinned Jade against the wall. He held her wrists down against the wall, and pressed his lips to her neck. Jade let a moan escape from her mouth when he started to suck on the sweet supple skin on her neck. He positioned his member to center right on the entrance of her sex, without entering, yet. His hair dampened from the shower, making it wild and sexy. Jade wanted to run her fingers through his wild and untamed hair. When she attempted, Beck only tightened his grip around her wrist. It was so frustrating but it definitely built up the sexual mist in the air.

When he was ready, he gripped her waist and lifted her up. He readjusted her position on his tip of his member, while she wrapped her legs around his hips. When Beck knew he got the correct position, he immediately impaled her, while pinning her against the wall, again. He held her wrists down again, while pounding her. The mist from the hot water and the moans and groans filtering the air, made it one sexual ecstasy of pleasure.

* * *

Robbie delivered the food upstairs, and Beck and Jade ate it in bedroom.

"Breakfast for dinner?" Jade asked, with an arched eyebrow.

Beck chuckled. "Who says we can't have breakfast for dinner?"

"Me," she challenged, sneering at him.

They ate buttermilk pancakes with French toast and some pieces of bacon. It was delicious and they were both very full at the end of it. After throwing the trash away, they cuddled into her bed. She rested her head on his chest. He stroked her long hair, while she playfully tapped her fingers against his chest and tummy.

"Are you happy?" Jade asked.

Beck frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Are you happy with your job? Like, did you plan to end up where you are now?"

Beck thought about his answer before answering. "Yes. I love what I do for a living."

"But you don't even have any friends, except for Tori, and you barely speak to your family. Don't you get – I don't know – lonely?"

Jade felt Beck shrug his shoulders. "Yes. I do," he confessed, in a softer tone.

This is one of the things Jade feared about becoming successful in her dreams. She didn't want to be lonely at the top. Growing up, she was surrounded by anything money could buy, but somehow, she still felt alone. She had her family, friends, and everything a girl would need, yet she still felt lonely. She wanted to get away from that. Her dream in New York was to become a successful Broadway actress, but somewhere along her path, she wished and hoped to find the love of her life. She wanted to have someone to share the fame and glory with.

"How do you fix that?"

Beck sighed. "I can't. But – but, for now, I have you," he whispered.

"For now," she repeated, against his stomach with a soft kiss.

Beck left the next morning, kissing Jade goodbye. He had a meeting to attend at noon. She stayed in and slept, since she didn't have work.

* * *

Jade heard a knock on the door. She went to open it and was startled to see Tori standing there, smiling at her. The brunet smiled big, extruding her cheekbones.

"Can I help you?" Jade asked her, directly.

"Let's go shopping!" Tori shrieked.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows at her. "Excuse me?" she asked, to confirm Tori's proposal.

"Let's go shopping, Jade! C'mon, it'll be fun!" Tori said, convincingly.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Because Beck is my best friend, and he's obviously into you, and as a best friend duty, I have to make an effort in being your friend, too!" she explained in a cheery voice.

"Thanks, but I don't feel like shopping," Jade told Tori.

"C'mon. Let's go. My treat. Plus, Beck will be very upset if he finds out you rejected my offer, and trust me, you don't want to see a mad Beck," Tori told her.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Fine," she agreed. She grabbed her coat and exit the door, following the stuck up high cheekbone brunet.

* * *

**What will happen on Jade and Tori's shopping date?  
Will Tori be a bitch or be nice?  
How will Beck react?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please leave reviews. **  
**Tell me your thoughts! **


	6. Jobs and Events

**Author's Note: Originally, I planned to have Tori be a bitch to Jade, but I have gotten a lot of reviews asking not to make Tori a bitch. So, I decided not to have Tori be a bitch to Jade. I'm taking their interaction down a different path, and I really hope you all like it. Let me know if you do, or don't.**

**By the way, am I putting too much smut? Let me know!**

* * *

Tori took Jade shopping around New York City. Jade wasn't surprised that Tori took her to the up class stores, that only high-class society people could afford. Not even middle class citizens could afford to walk on the sidewalks adjacent to the stores down the strip. They shopped at stores like Versace, Prada, Dior, Chanel, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Fendi, Hermes, and more.

"Aren't sandals totes adorb?!" Tori exclaimed, as she strutted in red sandals in Jimmy Choo.

Jade nodded politely. "Yeah. How much are those?"

Tori picked up the box and looked at the price. "$675. I should get it. Oh! I'm getting it!" She walked to the register and handed over her credit card.

Jade waited patiently, on one of the comfy chairs. She gawked at some cute shoes that she wanted to try on, but she resisted the urge. She couldn't afford these shoes, now that she was trying to save and working for living. Even though Tori offered to pay for things, Jade didn't want to give Tori that leverage. Jade admitted to actually enjoying her time with Tori. She normally shopped with Cat and Trina. Tori was, surprisingly, chill to hang out with. Jade prepared herself to be bitched at for the scene she caused at her party, but Tori never brought it up. Though Jade refused Tori's offer to buy her some clothes and accessories, Tori bought it anyway, insisting that she keep it. Shopping was usually a relaxing thing, and it was strangely relaxing with Tori.

They retreated the evening at a quaint café. The café was on the same avenue as the shops, so the prices were a bit pricey. Tori, of course, paid for the services. They ordered two cappuccinos and Jade loved how rich it tasted.

"See, wasn't so bad shopping with me, huh?" Tori started, smirking at Jade.

Jade nodded. "Yeah. You're not the bitch I thought you were," she said, bluntly.

"I see what he likes about you," Tori commented.

"Which is?"

"Your bluntness," she answered. "Beck likes honest people." She took a sip of her cappuccino. "So what's your story?"

Jade shrugged. "I don't really have a story."

Tori arched her eyebrow. "Beck told me you moved to New York when you were 18. Why?"

"I just needed change," Jade answered. As she sipped her coffee, she looked into her cup to avoid Tori's beady eyes staring at her.

"An 18 year old girl doesn't just fly across the continent, to the other coast, just for change," Tori stated, as a matter-of-factly.

Jade was beginning to get annoyed by Tori's prying. She didn't want Tori to find out about Jade's Broadway dream, because she knew Tori would tell Beck. "Fine," Jade said. "You got me. I came to New York, because I got into a fight with my parents." Technically, Jade wasn't lying. She really did get into a fight with her parents. She just kept the details of the argument in the shadows.

"Wow," Tori said, as she sat back in her seat. "You've got courage. I would have never had the guts to move to the opposite coast when I was 18. Good for you," Tori commended her.

Tori noted Jade's posture. Her shoulders were back and her head was held high, avoiding any turtle-neck-like form. After each sip, Jade dabbed her lips with her napkin to dispose of any residue of liquid. Though Jade wasn't of her class, Tori could have mistaken her for one by the way she behaved here at the café.

"What about you?" Jade asked in return.

"Just your typical heiress. Prep schools. Daddy's girl with tons of credit cards and step moms and dads," Tori answered.

"No boyfriends or girl friends?"

Tori laughed. "No one has boyfriends here in NYC at our age, unless you're looking to settle. As for girl friends," Tori shrugged. "I have girls to gossip with but none I could really turn to. Beck is the only best friend I've had. He's been there for me, since day one. We grew up together and we stick together." Tori stopped herself from mumbling on about her and Beck. "Who are your friends?"

"Cat, Trina, and Andre. I met all of them at Lo. They're like my family."

Jade noticed a flicker of tiny jealousy flash across Tori's face. She assumed Tori wished to have girl friends and or more friends to turn to, other than just Beck.

"Hello ladies," a familiar male voice spoke.

Jade and Tori looked up to see the businessman with his handsome smile. Tori shot up from her seat and threw her arms around Beck to give him a big hug. While Beck hugged Tori, he looked down at Jade who seemed to be avoiding eye contact of them. He wondered why she did that. Tori took note of the way Beck looked at Jade. It was like she was the only girl in the room, to him. It was strange to see her best friend stare at someone like that, because this has never happened. His grin was big and genuine, as he stared at Jade's eyes. They both sat back down and Jade pretended to not be affected by his presence.

"I'm going to go the little ladies room," Tori said, grabbing her purse. "I'll be back." She stood up and headed to the bathroom, leaving Beck and Jade alone.

"Hello, beautiful," Beck greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" she got straight to the point.

"Tori told me she took my girl out and I wanted to come see you," Beck answered.

Jade scoffed. "Your girl?" she asked, arching her eyebrow at him.

"Yes." Beck pushed his chair to sit so it was next to hers. He lifted his left arm to wrap it around her shoulders and pulled her in. "You are my girl." He kissed the side of her head.

Jade pushed him off and pretended not to enjoy his playfulness. "I'm no one's girl," she stated, firmly.

"Very well," Beck replied. "Did you girls have a blast?"

Jade laughed coldly at his choice of words. "She's tolerable."

"Good. Now, I can take you to one of my events and you'll know someone other than me."

Jade arched her eyebrow. "What events?"

Beck shrugged, save by his best friend. Tori returned from the bathroom. "Hey guys, I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Daddy wants to have dinner with me tonight." She gave both Beck and Jade quick pecks on the cheeks. She lifted her shopping bags up and strutted out of the café.

"Now I have you all to myself," Beck whispered in her ear. He moved his hands to her knees and glided it up her inner thigh. Jade smacked his hands away.

"Not here!" she chided.

Beck grabbed her hand and escorted her out the door.

"Wait, my shopping bags!" Jade told him.

"Robbie's taking care of it," Beck answered.

Jade looked back and saw Robbie grabbing her shopping bags. She wondered where Robbie came from, because she didn't notice him earlier. He scurried behind them. The black limousine was parked outside. Beck opened the car door, and motioned for her to enter before him. She slid into the limo, waiting for Beck to get in and settle.

As soon as Beck shut the door, his lips were forcefully pressed against Jade's. While sitting upright, kissing, Beck pushed her coat off her shoulders. Once they were off he moved his hand to grab the hem of her shirt and lifted it up. He pulled away from her lips to lift the shirt over her head. He resumed to kissing her feverishly as he undid her jeans. He tugged the denim down her long legs. When they were off, she straddled him, as he sat upright. She wrestled her tongue with his, while unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. She propped herself on her knees, to pull his pants down a little so his zipper wouldn't scrape her skin. His manhood was already hard and erected out the opening of his boxers.

"Wait," she whispered. "Can Robbie see us?"

Beck grinned salaciously at her as he shook his head. In one swift motion, he grabbed her hips, pushed her laced panties to the side, and positioned her center on his tip. Beck flexed his manhood as he forced her down on him, forcing a moan escaping Jade's throat. He closed his eyes as he entered her wetness, making sure of cover every inch of him with it. Jade took it upon herself to ride him, going up and down. He always fucked her, so she wanted to give him the same pleasure. She loosened his tie and collar. As soon as his skin was exposed, she pressed her lips onto his neck. She drew circles with the tip of her tongue on his neck and around his collar bone to tease him, while still riding him up and down. Beck gripped her but cheeks, squeezing them so hard, it turned pink. Each time she was at the tip of his member, he spanked her lightly. Her moans giving Beck all the more satisfaction. She began sucking on his neck, making Beck harder as she slid up and down on him. She was rough with her sucking, and Beck wanted her to take it easy. Instead of verbally telling her, he tugged softly on the ends of her curls. Her back arched in response as her head pulled back, and loud moan echoed in Beck's ear.

"Mmm," he sounded. "You like that huh?"

"Stop!" she hissed.

He tugged on her hair again, forcing her head to pull back, and baring her neck. He took the opportunity to suck on her neck. To settle her down, he gripped her slim waist and sat her down so she could feel him entirely inside of her. It was difficult for her to suppress her urge to moan, from the feel of him and his tongue and suction. He finally stopped and Jade resumed to bouncing on him again. They were both closer to the edge now. She spent a little time wiggling at his tip with her lips to tease him. Beck grew frustrated with her playfulness, because he wanted her so bad. By the fifth time, he growled, gripped her waist tight, like earlier, and slammed her down on him, while flexing his manhood. The motion pushed them over the edge, as they both climaxed together. Their moans of pleasure were buried in their tongues as they massaged each other's tongue. Beck wrapped his arms tightly around her, feeling more than satisfied.

* * *

Beck and Jade settled back to sitting down, properly on the seats in the limousine. Jade looked out the window and noticed they were moving. She had been to preoccupied with Beck that she hadn't felt the car in motion. She wasn't comfortable with Robbie being in the driver's seat. Even though the window was up and he couldn't see anything, Jade still didn't feel comfortable knowing Robbie was a few feet away. She was embarrassed at the thought of Robbie hearing their activity.

"We're not doing that again," Jade said in a firm tone.

Beck chuckled. "Why not? I enjoyed it and I know you did, too."

Jade rolled her eyes. "That's beside the point. This isn't prom. We're not having sex in the limo again!"

"We'll see about that," Beck whispered in her ear.

* * *

"What's going on?" Jade asked Wendy and Janet. All the waitresses were called in early before lunch shift for a meeting with Mr. Wilson. All the waitresses worried someone was in trouble.

"I don't know. I hope none of the girls' boyfriends or husbands made a scene," Janet said.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, not being filled in with the details.

"The girl's position you took got fired because her boyfriend punched a guy when he saw her getting playfully spanked. Her boyfriend was drunk, but Mr. Wilson got pissed and fired her," Wendy explained.

Jade sunk in the story. She made a mental note to never tell Beck about this place. She already planned not to tell him, but if he ever found out, she knew it wouldn't turn out great. They weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend, yet he acted somewhat protective over her (boyfriend-like).

Mr. Wilson walked in and all the waitresses stopped their chatter to give their attention to him.

"Ladies, it has been brought to my attention by a lot of customers that you girls need to be more appealing," Mr. Wilson started.

"How much more appealing can we get?" Jade spoke up. He stepped closer to Jade and eyed her. She already regretted having the urge to always speak up.

"Good question," he finally spoke. "I have ordered you all new uniforms." Austin, the bartender, came in the locker rooms revealing their new uniform. The tank topped was cropped and formed into a bustier. The "Peak Me" graphic was absent on the bustier. In place of the short shorts was a tight mini skirt. It wouldn't be the first time Jade wore this type of outfit, but she thought it seemed inappropriate for the work place. Most of the girls shrieked in excitement. Jade took note of Wendy rolling her eyes, while Janet seemed indifferent. "Second, I want to change the dance a little. There are three people I want to dance on the bar, and those three people are," he paused to build up the suspense. "Janet, Jade, and Wendy." He looked at them. "The three of you come to my office."

* * *

"Why'd you pick us?" Wendy asked Mr. Wilson.

"I already had the three of you in mind, but I did a survey anyway. Our guests voted the three of you the hottest and flirtiest. With that being said, I want the three of you dancing on that bar and being more flirty than before." He walked over to his desk to grab some papers. He showed pictures of familiar men. "These are regulars who also invested in Peaks. I want you to give them priority treatment," he instructed.

Jade, Janet, and Wendy nodded.

When the lunch shift started, all the waitresses were dressed in their bustier tops and skirts. Just as planned, Jade, Janet, and Wendy went up on the bar to dance. The men Mr. Wilson showed them was not present until dinner. One of the men, Mr. Reeves, arrived for dinner. He was seated in one of Jade's tables. Though he was dressed in a business suit, he seemed rather informal compared to others. He invited Jade to sit on his lap, which she did, just like normal business. He touched the small of her back and her behind. One thing Jade did notice was his constant touching. He kept touching her: arms, legs, butt, hair, back. By the end of the night Jade was used to his touch, just to keep him and Mr. Wilson pleased.

* * *

"Tell me the truth, Tori. Your opinion matters," Beck begged. He hadn't spoken to her about her outing with Jade yet. He didn't have to say what he was referring to, because she already knew.

Tori set her fork done. "I like her. She speaks her mind."

"But?" Beck knew there was a but.

Truthfully, Tori did genuinely like Jade. She didn't have a reason to not like her and couldn't find a reason Beck shouldn't date her. But… but Tori couldn't shake the feeling that Jade was hiding something. She may speak her mind, but there was just something that Tori noticed was off. She recalled taking note of Jade's etiquette. It was hard to believe someone below her class was capable of putting on a charade of proper etiquette. She concluded that it had something to do with why she left California.

"But," Tori started. "Well… it's nothing really. I'm just curious as to why she came to New York."

"She didn't tell you? She had a fight with her parents," Beck told her.

"She did tell me that, but what was the fight about?" Tori questioned.

Beck shrugged. "I don't see why that's relevant."

Tori dropped the subject. Though, she made a mental note to try to discover Jade's secrets. She changed the topic to something more light. "Are you excited for our family dinner coming up?"

Beck groaned. He didn't like family dinners, because it was just too awkward. His parents were always on his case about how he should be married with a baby on the way already. Both their parents always tried to subtly suggest how perfect Tori and Beck would be as a married couple, but Tori and Beck never fancied the idea. They both thought the other was attractive and they had sex multiple times before, but they just couldn't marry each other. They loved each other, but they were never in love with each other, and they valued their friendship a whole lot more.

"Don't remind me," Beck grumbled.

"Ready to get talked into marriage again?" she joked.

Beck rolled his eyes and Tori read the irritated expression on his face. Just then, a thought crossed her mind. "Hey, I have an idea!" she exclaimed. "You should bring Jade!"

Beck furrowed his eyebrows at the thought. "That's not a good idea."

"Why not? You said you wanted to bring her to events, so this is your chance!"

"But Tori, this is dinner with our parents. _Our_ parents," he stressed. "They're so fixated on the two of us getting together. If I bring Jade, mother will throw a fit. Not to mention the fact that Jade and I aren't even serious."

"Just bring her. I'll make sure to keep things in order. Trust me," she told him. "And stop lying to yourself. I can see it in the way you look at her, Beck. You two are getting serious, whether you two want to admit it or not."

* * *

Andre arrived at Peaks at the end of Jade's dinner shift, which was at 1 AM.

"Damn, girl. You look hot," Andre complimented her as he approached her.

Jade smiled and rolled her eyes. "New uniform."

"I need to start coming here," he said, as he looked at the other hot waitresses.

Jade laughed to herself. "What are you doing here? I figured you guys would be heading to Lo by now."

"Cat and Trina are there. I just wanted to stop by here to tell you something before I forget."

"What's up?" she asked.

Andre rubbed his hands together. "So there's this play coming up that my friend told me about, and I think you should audition."

Jade rolled her eyes. "You already know I'm done with that Broadway stuff. Plus, what is this? Like off-off-off-off Broadway?" She assumed it wasn't a big sponsored production.

Andre shook his head. "Nah. It's the legit big lights Broadway. It's called _Big Apple, Big Dreams_. It's about a girl who moves to New York to pursue her dream of being a Broadway actress. I thought you should audition, since that's what you did. Plus, my friend told me they're looking for someone with killer vocal cords, and you definitely have that."

"I don't think so, Andre. I-"

"Just think about it!" he interrupted. He looked at his watch. "Well, I gotta go before it gets too crowded to get in at Lo. Auditions are the day after next. 8 AM sharp!"

"Two days?! That's so last minute!" she complained. She always prepared a week in advance for her auditions.

"Don't worry. I know you can do it. I left the monologue script on the kitchen counter. Good luck!"

* * *

**Will Tori discover Jade's secrets?  
How will Beck and Tori's family dinner go with Jade's presence?**  
**Will Jade audition for the role?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**How did you dolls like this chapter?**

**Am I putting too much smut?**

**Do you like the direction of the story?**

**Let me know!**


	7. Changes

Jade arrived home and found the monologue script sitting on the kitchen counter. She stared at it for several seconds, but shrugged it off. She went to her room and took a shower. In the shower, she couldn't help but think about script. She debated whether she should or shouldn't do it. After slipping on a bandeau and panties, she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She drank a bottle of water, as she stared at the script. She convinced herself that the audition wasn't worth it. She'd gotten rejected too many times to put herself out there again. She walked away from the kitchen and headed to her bedroom, but stopped at the bottom step. She turned around to look back at the script. She tried to resist her sudden urge to grab it, but her body took over her brain. She walked back to the counter, grabbed, the script, and went to her room to read it. As she read over the script, she fell in love with little bit of the story she had. It was so relatable to her, in so many ways. The girl in the play moved to New York to pursue a career on Broadway, but failed too many times, just like her. She was connected to this girl in the story, and she wanted to audition for it, feeling more confident about it after reading it several times. She rehearsed the lines and prepared a song to sing at the audition.

* * *

The next morning Jade went to the kitchen to get usual morning cereal. She was up early for her lunch shit at Peaks. She found Andre eating his morning cereal at the counter.

"You're up early," Andre commented.

Jade chuckled. "I got work."

"Work huh? So the guys get to feel you up and there's no complaints?" Andre asked.

Jade nodded. "Yeah. Well, there's an extent. I mean we're not a strip club so they can't just do anything they want. They can spank my ass, and touch me and whatever, but not kiss or anything intimate like that," Jade explained.

Andre nodded as he understood. "I noticed you took the script. Does that mean goods news or did you throw it in the trash?"

Jade grinned at him and he laughed, already knowing the answer from her expression.

"I'm glad, and I know you'll get the part," Andre said, as he washed his cereal bowl in the sink.

"Fingers crossed!" Jade replied, laughing with him.

When Andre left the kitchen the doorbell ring. He told Jade to get it, and she followed. She wondered who would visit them in the morning, since no one ever did.

"Hello sweetheart," Beck greeted her when she opened her door.

"What do you want?" she asked, not in the mood to be with him.

Beck smiled at her little snarky attitude. "Is that any way to treat the guy you sleep with?" he asked, trying to sound charming.

"Seriously, Beck. I have work, and I don't have time to hang out," she told him.

Beck arched his eyebrow. This was news to him. He knew she was looking for a job, but he didn't know she got one. "You work?"

Jade's eyes widened when she realized this was the first time he found out. "Ugh…" She recalled what Janet told her about the girl who got fired because her boyfriend showed up and beat up a guy. Her and Beck weren't official, but she imagined Beck would be the type to be furious if he saw what she did at work. Hell, he ordered her around like he knew her for a while, when they've only known each other for a few weeks. "Yes." She gulped her dry spit hanging in her throat.

"Where?" Beck asked.

"A restaurant," she quickly answered. "It's a small little restaurant," she lied.

"Which restaurant?"

"You don't know it!" she quickly responded. "It's a small place, really. No big deal," she said, trying to sound as coolly as possible.

Beck smiled at her. "Well, I better sit in on one of your shift, so you can serve me, then I can serve you in bed when you're done with your shift," he told her, in his alluring and playful tone.

Jade rolled her eyes. _He would make that comment!_ "Look, you can't come. My boss strictly told me I can't have any family or friends over. Otherwise, I'll get fired," she fibbed. Technically, she would get fired… if her boyfriend… or in her case, Beck… came into the restaurant and hit a guy because he didn't like the way he touched and treated Jade. "Promise me you won't come to my work, look for where I work, or anything like that related," she told him, pointing a finger at him.

Beck chuckled, holding his hands up to surrender. "Alright. I get it. I promise I won't look for your working place or anything like that," he promised. Jade released a breath of relief. "But," Beck started. "You have to promise me something in return."

"What?" she asked him, hoping it was something sexual or something of that sort.

"Promise me you'll come to dinner at my parent's house," he wagered.

"No!" she shouted.

"Why not?" he asked her, a little hurt by her quick rejection.

"Because… well… I don't want to, Beck. And… well… why do you want me to come?" she asked, not understanding why he asked her to come.

"I _want_ you to come. I want you to meet my parents –"

"Isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends do?" Jade interrupted.

Beck shrugged. "I guess," he said, hesistantly.

"So… are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" she asked, hating the way she sounded. It was like they were in middle school, talking about being a couple. It was ridiculous. She hadn't had a relationship with anyone since high school in California.

"Umm. Well, I wouldn't say that… but, well…" Beck ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know Jade!" he said, in a frustrated tone. "All I know, is that I want you there."

"Just dinner with you and your parents?" she asked.

Beck shook his head. "My parents host a dinner for my family and Tori's family. Tori and her parents will be there, too."

Jade thought about it. If she did go, she'd at least know Tori. Tori seemed nice enough to talk to.

"Please Jade?" he begged, looking at her in a way she couldn't resist.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Fine! I promise to come, so long as you promise to not ask any questions about my work."

"Deal," he agreed.

"When is it?" Jade asked, praying it would be on her day off.

"Three nights from now. I'll pick you up around noon so we can be at parent's place before dinner time."

* * *

Jade worked the lunch shift and it was surprisingly busy. There were a lot of men around and they were grabbier than ever. Jade got spanked more than she liked. Guys held onto her waist longer than usual. She ran from table, to bar, and back. She tried not to look exhausted when her, Wendy, and Janet danced on the bar, because she knew she'd never hear the end of it from Mr. Wilson.

When Jade finished her shift, she was ready to retreat to the locker room, but she heard a familiar voice call her.

"Pamela," Mr. Reeves said, as he sat down at a table.

Jade forced a smile on her face and slowly turned around to find the big shot man that Mr. Wilson told her to always please.

"Hi Mr. Reeves," she greeted him.

"You're not leaving, are you?" he asked, looking a little sad.

"Actually, I'm done with my lunch shift, so I'm leav-"

"So she's staying for a dinner shift, too," Mr. Wilson interrupted her, walking up behind her. She faced him and he gave her a stern look. "Isn't that right Pamela?"

He narrowed her eyes at her, and she was frightened to resist. She wanted to shout and yell at Mr. Wilson for being unfair, but she sucked it up. She couldn't afford to lose her job. She swallowed her pride and forced the smile. "That's right!" she said, trying to sound chipper.

"Great!" Mr. Reeves exclaimed. "Now, come on my lap and take my order," he ordered Jade and she did as she was told, making Mr. Wilson and Mr. Reeves happy.

If it wasn't for Mr. Reeves' good looks, Jade wouldn't have been able to stand him. Mr. Reeves had gold brown hair and always dressed in a business suit whenever he entered Peaks. He had a broad smile with broad shoulders to match. From what Jade could see, he was fit – not to skinny or fat. He had nice hazelnut eyes that made it easier for Jade to speak to him. She'd just look into his eyes and convince herself that he was an ok and descent man outside of Peaks. She questioned what Mr. Reeves did for a living, since he was obviously a businessman. She presumed he was a CEO of some company. She guessed he was a few years older than her, judging from the way he talked. Every time Jade would serve another table for more than five minutes, Mr. Reeves would call her over.

"Pamela, come on over here," he ordered.

Following Mr. Wilson's rules, she served Mr. Reeves above other customers. She did anything he asked and let him do anything he wanted.

While she sat on his lap, he reached his hands up to cup her right breast. Jade wasn't surprised by his touch but was alarmed by the squeeze. She tried to suppress her yelp.

"My. My. You do have nice full breast, Pamela," he commented.

"Thanks Mr. Reeves," she replied. In her head she prayed for the night to be over already.

* * *

Jade arrived home when Cat and Andre were leaving for Lo.

"Babycakes, you look exhausted," Cat commented as Jade walked in.

Jade didn't respond. She hung her coat on the coat rack and plopped herself on the couch.

"That's a… ugh… cute uniform," she noted, as she saw Jade's new employee uniform.

"I guess you're not coming to Lo?" Andre speculated from her quietness.

Jade was supposed to go to Lo with Cat and Andre tonight, since she only had lunch shift, but Mr. Reeves screwed everything up. "I'm too tired from work," she told them. "Go without me."

When they left, Jade went up to shower and then fell fast asleep on her bed. She didn't have time to rehearse for the audition tomorrow. Thankfully, she didn't have to work tomorrow. She wanted to audition for this play and she anxious – a feeling she hadn't felt about auditioning in a very long time.

* * *

Jade woke up to a pounding on her bedroom door. She groggily opened her eyes to check her clock. It was four in the morning, and the pounding continued. She got out of bed, scratching her head, wondering whom it could be. She opened the door and yelled "what?!"

She was shocked to see Janet standing in front of her, dressed in her uniform for Peaks. "Janet? What are you doing here? It's four in the morning, and how the hell did you get in or know where I live?"

"Mr. Wilson called me up to get you and Wendy to go to Peaks," Janet explained.

"For what?"

"I don't know. Just hurry up and get dressed!"

"What? No! I can't. I don't work today remember. I have plans!" Jade told Janet. "And how did you get in and know where I live?"

"Your red head roommate let me in and Mr. Wilson told me your address," Janet explained. "Now, hurry up. He might fire you if you don't get ready!"

"Janet, I can't!" Jade protested.

"I'm not kidding Jade. Mr. Wilson will fire you if you don't get your ass dressed and there in the next thirty minutes," Janet warned.

Jade groaned. She decided to get ready. She couldn't afford to lose her job. It was so hard to get one in the first place. She wasn't about to risk losing this one.

* * *

Janet, Wendy, and Jade arrived at Peaks by 4:30 in the morning. Mr. Wilson waited in his office for them. Apparently, Mr. Wilson arranged for a special event at Peaks. He invited all the men who funds Peaks for breakfast. It was a last minute arrangement. He specifically wanted Janet, Wendy, and Jade to serve. Jade protested against this, claiming it was unfair, but Mr. Wilson used his authority to shut her mouth. Janet was right. He threatened to fire her if she left. Jade sucked it up and did as she was told. The three girls cleaned up the place, making everything look clean and spotless. The men arrived by seven thirty. There were a total of five men. Mr. Reeves was one of them, and he specifically requested Jade, "Pamela," to be at his service at all times. Jade hated how this had to happen, on all days. She constantly looked at the clock as it ticked away. She was missing the audition and her chance at her dreams again. Finally, the breakfast ended at eleven. The men thanked the girls and Mr. Wilson personally thanked them, too. He even gave them a two-dollar raise, which was definitely rewarding, and made Jade calm down from her boiling heat with Mr. Wilson. As soon as he dismissed them, Jade was out the door in a jet. It was twelve when she left Peaks and she rushed to the theater for the auditions. Unfortunately, it was lunch rush hour. The streets and sidewalks were packed. She tried to catch a cab, but so many cabs didn't come to her. She decided to just run there. Thankfully she wore black sneakers and a long coat to keep her warm and prevent people from seeing her work uniform. As she ran as fast as she could, she prayed to God that she would make it in time. Auditions closed at one thirty.

* * *

Finally she made it to the theater at one twenty. She ran into the theater and the judges were already dismissing the line of girls on the stage. The girls on stage walked off and the three judges stood to leave. There was two dark haired men – one in a leather jacket and another with gaged ears – and a blonde lady.

"Wait!" Jade yelled as she ran down the aisle. "Please! Wait! I want to audition!" she tried to tell them.

"I'm sorry miss, but it's too late. If you wanted to audition, then you should have came on time, like everyone else did," a man in a leather jacket told her.

"No! Please! I want to audition! Please?!" she begged.

The man in the leather jacket and the two other judges started packing their things to leave. Jade her eyes well up with tears. She couldn't give up on this. She wanted this, so bad. She didn't realize it before, but now, she did. She went up the stairs to the stage. She walked to the center, and began singing acapella. She sang a beautiful melody, highlighting her powerful voice. The judges stopped what they were doing and gave their attention to Jade. They were in awe with her mighty voice and everyone in the theater got chicken skin. She sang through the first verse, chorus and bridge. Before Jade could finish the song, the man in the leather jacket yelled "stop," and Jade stopped.

She waited for him to say something, or for anyone else to say something. The man in the leather jacket looked over at the other two judges.

"Please? I really do deserve this role! Just give me a chance!" Jade interrupted the judges unspoken communication.

The man in the leather jacket eyed her curiously. "Read the monologue," he told her.

Jade nodded. She didn't have the script with her, but she was quick at memorizing lines. She took a deep breath before starting. She spoke the lines of the monologue. The scene was when the girl in the play realizes that she's failed in life because she didn't pursue her dreams. The judges were amazed by the way Jade acted. Her eyes welled with tears, but not a tear fell, this the last second. She gripped the judge's attention, and made them believe that she was the girl in the play. Unbeknownst to the judges, Jade actually did go through what the girl went through in the play. She was the character and that's why she did such a great job at portraying her. She finished the monologue with a silent tear streaming down her face. She looked up at the judges and waited for them to say something.

After one long minute, the man in the leather jacket finally spoke. "We'll call you. Leave your name and number on the sign up sheet. It's on the stage floor."

Jade grinned at them. "Thank you!" she shouted at them, as they left the room. Jade wrote her information on the list, praying she'd get the part.

* * *

"Hey?" Jade greeted Tori questionably as she opened the door.

"We're going shopping!" Tori shrieked grinning at Jade.

"Look, Tori, I'm really sorry, but I'm extremely tired from –"

"Nonsense Jade!" Tori interrupted. "You have to be dressed and ready for our family dinner."

"But I don't have –"

"Don't worry about. Beck gave me his credit card and strictly told me to find something hot and sexy for you, yet very much classy for the parentals," Tori interrupted again. "Now, let's go!" She grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her out the door.

* * *

It was the night of the dinner. Jade dressed in black velvet dress she bought with Tori. It had long sleeves and it wrapped around her slim body tightly, hugging her curves. The dress was longer than her usual dresses. It dropped close to her knees. It exposed her pastel back. She decided not to do anything special in her hair, so she let her brunet curls fall in its natural spirals. She applied her usual amount of makeup. She didn't feel a need to look overly special. On her feet she wore plain strapped heels. She stared at herself in the mirror, waiting for Beck to arrive. She heard her bedroom door open. She looked through the mirror and saw her redheaded friend come in and sat on her bed, behind her. She turned around to face Cat.

"Hey," Jade greeted Cat.

"Hey yourself," Cat replied. "Where have you been?"

Jade chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… I never see you anymore," Cat answered.

"That's not true. We see each other all the time," Jade defended.

"When Jade? You're either working or you're with Beck. You don't even come to Lo, anymore."

"I'm sorry for bailing, the past several nights. I've just been tired," Jade told Cat.

"Nice dress, When did you get it?"

"I got it yesterday with Tori," Jade answered.

"You're shopping without me?" Cat asked, in a hurt tone.

"Tori forced me to go," Jade told her, trying to make Cat feel better.

Cat eyed the dress, noticing how it was long. "Where are you going, grandma?" she asked, insulting Jade's dress.

Jade rolled her eyes. "It's not that long!" she shouted. "Beck is taking me to dinner at his parent's place."

Cat arched her eyebrow. "Have fun."

* * *

"You look gorgeous," Beck complimented Jade as she opened the door.

Jade grinned at him. "Thanks. I bought it with your credit card."

Beck chuckled. "Are you ready?"

Jade nodded and they were off to go to his parent's place.

* * *

**How will the dinner go?**  
**Will Jade get the part for the play?**  
**Will Cat's confrontation and hurt get worse?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	8. Unexpected

Jade entered the limousine and found Tori sitting on the seat dressed in a purple dress that they bought together yesterday. Beck slid in next to Jade, while Tori sat in the seat adjacent to theirs.

"You guys ready for an eventful night?" Tori asked them.

Jade arched her eyebrow. "Eventful?"

Beck glared at Tori for saying that, and Tori just laughed. Beck placed his hand on her knee and rubbed it. "Don't worry," he told her, reassuringly.

* * *

After an hour and thirty minutes of driving, they finally arrive. Robbie pulled up to a beautiful mansion looking house. Jade hadn't seen these kinds of homes before. The limo stopped and Robbie opened the door. Beck stepped out and held his hand out to Jade. Jade took a big gulp of spit before slipping her hands in his. While Beck helped Tori out, Jade stood and looked at the beautiful mansion. She breathed in the air, noticing how much cleaner it was in comparison to the city. After helping Tori out of the limousine, he held his arms out. Jade and Tori linked their arms on either side of Beck.

"Ready ladies?" he asked them. They both nodded and headed toward the door.

Tori rang the doorbell and the maid answered the door. The maid took their coats and escorted them to the living room. In the living room, sat two ladies and two men. The men were dressed in suits – one had brunet hair and the other black. Jade assumed the man with darker hair was Beck's dad. The two women on the couch dressed in simple and typical dresses that ladies of high class wore. One had brunet hair and cheek bones that resembled Tori's. The other lady was a blonde with nice silky hair, like Beck's. When they entered the living room, the men and women stood up.

"Oh look at you two," the blonde exclaimed. Jade assumed she was referring to Beck and Tori, not her and Beck.

"Hello mom," Beck greeted the blonde.

As his mom neared him, Jade and Tori slipped their arms out of Beck's. His mom gave Beck a quick peck on the cheek. Tori walked over to the brunet lady. She greeted her calling her mom, too.

"It's so great to see you," Beck's mom said in a cheery voice.

Beck nodded. "Mom and everyone else, I'd like you all to meet Jade West," he said, gesturing at Jade.

Jade smiled politely at everyone. Each adult eyed her curiously, and Jade felt like she was on display at a museum and they were attempting to analyze her. In her head, she came up with things they assumed about her. After long moments of staring, Beck pulled Jade into his side.

"Jade, this is my mother," he said gesturing at the blonde lady. "That is my dad," he said, pointing at the black haired man. "And the other two are Tori's mom and dad."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Jade told them.

Without returning the same politeness, Mrs. Oliver changed the subject. "Why don't you go show her the house?" she suggested.

* * *

Beck toured her around the mansion. The rooms were big and the ceilings were tall. He showed her each room and Jade gawked at the delicate detail of each design and the rich culture it held. Finally, they reached Beck's room. Beck pushed the door open and revealed a simple room. It had a twin bed, a desk, chair, shelves of books, and a shelf for trophies. On the wall hung pictures of him by himself, and with family, and friends. Other frames were diplomas and awards.

"You're quite the overachiever," she teased.

Beck chuckled. "What can I say?" he played along. He walked over to his desk and sat at the edge. He quietly watched her as she looked over his things.

"We should get back," she told him, when she was done looking around.

Beck smirked at her and shook his head slowly. "Come here," he told her, in a softer voice. He pulled her closer to him. She stood in the middle of his legs and kissed her passionately.

She deepened their kiss and he held her face. Their kisses sent both of them into a frenzy. His hands slowly moved down her back to her perfect apple bottom.

"Why do you choose to wear something so damn sexy to my parents home? You're just begging me to fuck you in the dress," he said through gritted teeth.

She giggled to herself and kissed his neck. She playfully sucked on it, but not hard enough to give him a hickey. Beck groaned at the touch of her lips and tongue. Meanwhile, Beck cupped and squeezed her bottom, and lightly spanked it.

Jade bent her legs and fell to her knees. She unbuckled and unzipped Beck's pants. Beck helped her by pulling out his member. Once it was out, Jade wrapped her lips around his member and started sucking him good and fast. She slithered her tongue all over his member, making Beck's toes curl. She decided to go further, and deep throat him. Beck was shocked that Jade was able to deep throat him. It felt so damn good to him, that he couldn't resist. He pulled his member out of Jade and lifted her up. He pulled out a condom out of his pocket and put on the rubber. Once it was on, he lifted Jade up and set her down on the desk. He slipped off her panties, threw it to the ground, and quickly impaled her. He thrusted into her faster and faster. He drew his lips to hers to stifle her moans. They hadn't felt each other in this way for a while, so it wasn't long for them to be sent to the edge quickly. Beck inserted her faster and deeper. Jade could barely stifle her moans anymore. They were about to come in unsion, when –

"Beckett, I – oh my gosh – what the!" Mrs. Oliver shouted in disbelief after walking in on her son and the girl he brought home. She closed the door after gaining sight of something she did not want to see. "You two, get downstairs. Now!" she shouted over the shut door.

Beck groaned. He wasn't ready to leave yet. He pulled Jade closer to the edge.

"Beck, what are you doing –"

She let out a moan when Beck started fucking her again. He brought them back to edge in no time. He kissed her feverishly while thrusting deeper into her.

"Beck, I'm gonna –"

Beck smirked at her. "Come for me, baby," he instructed.

She did as she was told. She came for him and he came with her. They both let out a moan of satisfaction.

Beck pulled out of her and removed the condom. He threw it in the trashcan, while Jade got off the table and put her panties back on.

"I cannot believe that just happened," she told him.

Beck snickered. He zipped and buckled his pants. "What? That my mom walked in on us or that we had sex?"

"Both," she replied.

"Let's go downstairs and get this dinner over with. The sooner the dinner is over, the sooner I get to have you all over again," he said in a flirty tone.

* * *

Beck and Jade met the others in the dinning table. Jade entered in with flustered cheeks. She was embarrassed to show herself after what happened. She expected Mrs. Oliver to comment on it.

"So you two decided to join us?" Mrs. Oliver asked in an upset tone.

"Of course, mother," Beck replied, sarcastically.

At the dinner table, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver sat on opposite ends of the table. Mr. and Mrs. Vega sat across each other. Next to Mrs. Vega sat Tori. Beck sat next to Tori, and across him sat Jade. There was an empty seat in between Jade and Mr. Vega.

"Beckett, do you not have any manners, sit across Tori!" his mom ordered.

"I _do_ have manners, mother. I am sitting across my date, just as etiquette states," he corrected her.

"Beckett, do you dare to disobey your mother?"

"No, but mother-"

"Listen to your mother, boy," Mr. Oliver interrupted him.

Beck rolled his eyes. It wasn't worth it to argue with his mother, so he walked around. He sat down on the chair next to Jade and across Tori.

"There, now, that's better!" Mrs. Oliver shrieked.

The maid took down all their order for drinks. The ladies all got some light fruity drink. The men got gin. When it was Jade's turn, she ordered vodka on the rocks. Everyone's eyes widened at her order. Women didn't usually drink vodka at the dinner table. It was never seen fit. The maid came back with the drinks and appetizer. No surprise that it was caviar and calamari.

"So, Jade, is it?" Mrs. Oliver started. Jade nodded to confirm. "How did you and my Beckett meet?"

Jade looked to Beck to verify if it was ok to tell them the truth. "We met at Lo."

Jade felt Beck's hand rest on her knee. Slowly he moved his hands up her thigh. He kept his expression calm and soft, with a hint of hidden smile. His thoughts flashed back to how sexy Jade looked at Lo, the first time they met. He remembered her curves and how much fun they had in bed after. Beck looked to her and saw that she was satisfied at his touch from her smile.

"Lo?" Mrs. Vega asked interrupting their little intimate moment.

"It's a night club," Jade answered.

Mrs. Oliver snorted. "A night club, huh. Beckett, you've been going to night clubs now?"

"No, mother. I met her the night I went to check the place out. That's where Tori had her 21st," Beck explained.

"Oh, now I remember you," Mrs. Vega spoke up. "You were the one on the dance floor with that red head."

Jade smiled a little embarrassed. "Yes. That was me," she admitted.

"Was there anything significant that we missed?" Mrs. Oliver asked. Her and Mr. Oliver was not present for Tori's party, because they were on a trip.

"Nothing at all," Tori covered up. She was doing her part in trying to settle topics that were going to blow over.

"You two must show me pictures!" Mrs. Oliver exclaimed. "You two must have looked perfect together. I'm glad you chose Beck as your escort."

"Not like I had a choice," Tori muttered to herself. Her and Beck's mother forced Beck to be her partner.

"Of course Bev! We have to save the pictures for the slideshow on the big wedding day," Mrs. Vega shrieked.

"Oh yes. It's just a matter of time till Beckett pops the question," Mrs. Oliver followed up.

Jade felt out of place, sitting here and listening to them rave about Beck and Tori. She knew about Beck and Tori's relationship, but he made it clear to her that he didn't see Tori in that way. It wasn't like Jade pictured herself marrying Beck, but it was really uncomfortable for her to hear people talking about Beck marrying another girl. He _did_ bring her here, afterall.

"For the last time, we are not getting married," Beck said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, really. Why would I prefer to marry a man who doesn't have long hair," Tori teased to lighten the mood. She giggled and the men laughed, but the women didn't.

"Don't be rude, Beverly. Our son has a guest," Mr. Oliver reminded her.

"Right. Right. What do you do, Jade?" Mrs. Oliver questioned, changing the subject.

"I work as a waitress," Jade answered.

"A waitress? Where?"

"Just a small restaurant."

"Do you like being a – umm – waitress?" Mrs. Vega asked her.

Jade shrugged. "It's ok. It's certainly not what I imagined myself doing when I was young, but if it helps me pay the bills, then so be it," she said in a proud tone.

"Are you originally from New York?" Mr. Vega asked Jade.

Jade shook her head. "No. I was born and raised in Los Angeles. I moved to New York when I was 18, after graduation."

"Why did your parents decide to move New York?" Mr. Oliver asked. "Better business?" he joked.

"No. Umm. I actually moved by myself to New York," Jade told them.

"By yourself? No family or friends?" Mrs. Oliver asked, in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes. All by myself," Jade answered.

"For what reason? School?" Mrs. Vega asked.

Jade shook her head. "No. I just – umm," she stopped to recollect her thoughts. She didn't want to tell them her real reason. "I just needed change."

Her phone in her purse started ringing. Everyone looked around to see whose phone it was. "I'm so sorry. I thought it was on vibrate," she apologized. "Excuse me," she told them. She grabbed her purse and went out to the living room to take her phone call.

"Mother, please," Beck plead. He expected his mother to go on a rant about Jade. He already sensed her disapproval.

"Beckett, she's a waitress. She moved away from her parents at 18 to travel across the continental US!" she exclaimed with dissatisfaction.

"So what? I moved out when I was 18," Beck challenged.

"You moved out to go to college. She moved for change, whatever that means," she said, with disgust.

"Please, Beverly, give the poor girl a chance," Mr. Oliver told her.

"Beckett, when will you come to the realization that you and Tori are perfect for each other? Honestly, you're from the same class. We know their family. It's a match made in heaven."

* * *

Jade looked down at her phone and realized it was an unknown number. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms. Jadelyn West?" a man spoke over the phone.

"Yes, it is. Who may I ask is calling?"

"This is Mr. Daniels, the director of _Big Apple, Big Dreams_. I was the one wearing the leather jacket," he explained. "You can call me Ryder. Anyways, I'd like to be the first one to tell you that you got the lead."

Jade's jaw dropped. "I got the lead?"

"Yes ma'am. See you at eight sharp in the morning," Ryder told Jade.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you. Thank you so much! I'll be there," she said in an excited tone.

"Good. My screen play writer, Danny – the guy in the gages – and my assistant, Tara – the blonde will be there tomorrow. We will do a table read with the rest of the other actors," he explained.

"Alright. I'll be there. I won't disappoint you! Thank you so much sir!"

"Please, Jadelyn, call me Ryder," he corrected.

"Ok. Thanks Ryder! Call me Jade," she replied.

"Ok, Jade. See you tomorrow," he told her.

Jade hung up the phone, and shrieked in excitement. Finally, after all those times of trying and failing, she finally got the lead role in a legit Broadway production. It was hard to believe. After giving up on her dreams, she was given another shot – another chance. She made a promise to herself that she wasn't going to screw this up.

* * *

Jade walked back to the dinning room. When she was moments away she overheard a conversation that she probably wasn't supposed to hear. It sounded like Beck was arguing with his mom.

"Mother, I like her. Stop being so rude!"

"Sure. You like her now. What if she's a gold digger?" she accused.

"Hey Bev, I could be a gold digger," Tori said in a joking tone and giggled after.

Jade couldn't see Mrs. Oliver's facial expression, but she assumed that she didn't care for Tori's jokes.

"Tori, you have just about the same amount of money as Beck. Our family is from the same class. I don't see why you two don't just come to your senses! Beck you and that girl are not fit. She's not fit for our family. She's got you gallivanting and disrespecting your parents by fooling around upstairs."

"Enough!" Beck rose his voice. "I don't care if Jade isn't from our class. I like her. She makes me feel alive. She makes me laugh and smile. She's genuine and real. She's the realist person I've ever met. She makes me feel happy, and I've never felt genuinely happy in the longest time. I want to be with her, and if you can't accept that, then fine. We're leaving!"

_Wow. He really feels that way_, she said to herself in her head. She smiled at the words. She had no idea he felt this way about her. She was so glad to hear him say that she made him genuinely happy because, he made her genuinely happy.

"Tori let's go!" Jade heard him say.

Jade walked back to the dinning table, to pretend she didn't hear anything. When she entered, Beck approached her.

"We're leaving," he told her with an angry look on his face. "Tori, hurry up," he said over his shoulder. Tori stood up and apologized to their parents.

Beck reached Jade and started pulling her out the dinning room.

"It was nice meeting all of you," she tried to say, as Beck pulled her out.

* * *

"Well, I'm going to hear a load from my mom. Thanks Beck!" Tori complained in the limousine. She was upset for several reasons. She was closer to discovering the real reason Jade left L.A., but Beck had to go and ruin it. She knew her mother would talk hours about how Beck shouldn't have behaved that way and talk bad about Jade. She didn't want to hear it, especially considering Tori did like Jade. She just wanted to know her past, badly. Beverly was on road to get Jade to finally admit it, but Beck had to go and ruin it. Additionally, they left before dinner was served so she had an empty stomach.

Beck had been quiet the entire time. He looked out the window and had an expression Jade couldn't read. Jade decided to stay quiet and not tell Beck what she overheard. She wasn't meant to hear it anyway. She still couldn't believe he said it though. There's nothing better than hearing someone describe how much you've impacted their life in a great way.

"What happen?" Jade asked, pretending not to know what happened.

Surprisingly, Beck smiled at Jade and touched her knee. "Don't worry about it," he told her with a small smile.

* * *

The next day Jade arrived at the studio on time. She had no work that day, thankfully, and no drop-by visits from her coworkers. She was formally introduced to the director, Ryder Daniels. He wore the same black leather jacket. She met the screenplay writer, Danny. He had the same black gages in his ears and brown hair. Lastly, Ryder introduced her to his assistant Tara. Jade was the only actress present for the table read, since she was the main character. The others were supporting roles for her character and didn't have nearly as much lines or songs as her. She had a lot of monologues and solo songs to work on. First they went over the contract, discussing their expectations of her. They stated the amount of money she would receive. Jade couldn't believe this was happening. It was a dream-come-true. Her dreams were finally coming together. This was her chance. Just as Ryder, Danny, and Tara expected, Jade did a great job at the table read. They even had her act out some monologues on stage. They knew they made the right choice in casting her. They got chills when she performed the lines.

* * *

"Wait, a second are you coming out tonight?" Cat asked, as Jade stepped out of her bedroom dressed in a mini skirt and tube top.

Jade grinned and nodded as she walked up to Cat. Cat screeched and threw her hands up in the air to give Jade a hug.

"Yay! Oh my gosh! I've missed you!"

Jade laughed. "I've missed you, too, Cat."

Andre joined them in the living room. "So we celebrating tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, celebrating Jade finishing her long hiatus!" Cat shouted.

"I thought we were celebrating Jade's lead?" Andre asked.

"Lead? Lead for what?" Cat asked.

Jade smiled modestly. "I got the lead role for a Broadway production of _Big Apple, Big Dreams_."

Cat screamed and hugged Jade again. "Oh my goodness! Congratulations! This must be a dream come true, huh?"

"It definitely is," Jade replied.

Jade spent the night having fun with her friends at the club. It's been a while since she'd had fun like this, and she needed it. She'd been working so hard. She just needed time to relax and let her hair loose. She consumed lots of alcohol and it was night of fun. She danced till her feet hurt. Her and her friends walked back to her loft all drunk and wasted. They hadn't done that in so long, but it was worth it to celebrate this much.

* * *

Beck sat at his desk in his office, waiting for his meeting. He was meeting his friend to discuss the next production they were going to work on. Holly buzzed in and informed Beck that his friend arrived and was making his way to his office now. The door opened and in came Beck's old friend.

"Beck, my man!" his friend greeted him.

Beck smiled at his old friend. "It's good to see you again." They gave each other a quick manly hug, then sat back down in their seats. "So, what's this new play that we're producing?"

"_Big Apple, Big Dreams_," he answered.

"It's not a long shot that you're the one who came up with the title, Ryder," Beck told his friend.

"Hey, I like it!" he defended. "Plus, it fits the story."

"I hear Danny wrote the screen play?" Beck questioned.

Ryder nodded. "Yes, sir. The guy made have holes in his earlobes from the gages, but he sure as hell knows how to write a good play."

"Yeah. I read over it. It's really good," Beck told him. "Have you started casting?"

"Yeah. I casted every part. I can't wait for you to see the girl I casted as the main lead. She's a phenomenal actress. I've never seen her before and she admitted that this was first on Broadway production. She's great. I had my doubts when I first met her, since she arrived extremely late, but she blew me, Danny, and Tara away," Ryder explained.

"Ahh. I hope she's as good as you say she is. I can't wait to meet her," Beck replied.

* * *

**How will Beck react when he discovers Jade is casted as the main lead?**  
**How will Jade react when she discovers Beck is producing this Broadway play?**  
**Will Jade finally tell Beck the real reason she came to New York?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**What did you doll think?**

**Did you guys like how I put in Ryder, Danny, and Tara?**

**Tell me if you guys are liking where the story is going!**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	9. Discovery

**Enjoy another update dolls! Reviews are much appreciated.  
I love reading your thoughts.  
Critiques are much taken into deep consideration!**

* * *

After signing on for the play, Jade cut her availability for work. Mr. Wilson wasn't happy with that, but he didn't fire her, since he knew that Mr. Reeves, really liked her. From Monday through Friday Jade was at the theater, rehearsing for the Broadway production. Rehearsal would run from eight in the morning until eight at night, with only an hour lunch break. It was expected that the actors and actresses ate breakfast before arriving and dinner after rehearsal. When Jade got home, she needed to relax and have fun, so she went out with her friends to Lo. Some nights she would sleep in and rest. On the weekends, she worked, lunch and dinner shifts. It worked out fine, since Mr. Reeves only visited during the weekends, and he would never know that Jade only worked certain days. Weeks past, and Jade hadn't seen or spoken to Beck since the dinner. She assumed he didn't want to be bothered. Even so, she didn't exactly have extra time on her hands. Though, she couldn't deny that she missed Beck, more than she expected.

After a few weeks of Jade working only on the weekends, Mr. Wilson began to get a little upset. When Mr. Reeves informed Mr. Wilson of his weekday visits, which meant Jade needed to come in. Jade tried to convince Mr. Wilson to let her off on weekdays, but he wouldn't budge. He strictly ordered her to work on any day Mr. Reeves came in, otherwise he threatened to fire her. Unbeknownst to Jade, Mr. Wilson would never dare to fire Jade. He just said that to make her work. If he tried to fire her, Mr. Reeves would stop investing into the restaurant.

* * *

At rehearsal, Ryder and Danny had Jade run through lines and blocking her on stage, so she knew where to move around on stage. Jade looked at her watch and it hit three. Mr. Wilson ordered her to be at Peaks at five to work the dinner shift. Mr. Reeves was expected to have dinner there and he expected _Pamela_ to be present.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go to work," Jade spoke up.

"What? Can't you get someone else to cover your shift?" Ryder asked.

"I'm sorry. I tried. My boss will fire me if I don't work my assigned shifts."

"But my producer is coming to meet you," Ryder told her.

"I'm so so so sorry!" Jade shouted over her shoulder, as she hurriedly grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.

* * *

"Ryder!" Beck greeted him as he entered the theater.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Ryder greeted back, coolly.

"Nothing much. Now, where's our girl?" Beck asked, referring to the lead girl

Ryder sighed. "Sorry man. She bailed out early. She had to go to work."

Beck arched his eyebrow. "You hired someone who obviously can't keep a commitment," he said in a judging tone. "Maybe we need to cast a new girl," he suggested.

"No man. Trust me, this girl is great. She's a great actress and she's got a voice that gives you chills, cause it's so dang good," Ryder defended.

"Right. Well, I better meet her soon, or I'm going to hire someone else."

* * *

Two more weeks continued with the same thing occurring. Jade would leave in the middle of practice to go to work. Beck, the producer, kept missing her at practices. He began to convince Ryder to cast someone else who could be better committed, but Ryder resisted.

Aside from the works of Broadway, Beck and Jade were missing each other a lot. It's been a month since they seen each other. Beck decided to drop by unexpectedly at her place.

She grinned at him when she laid eyes on him. "Hey stranger," she greeted him.

Beck chuckled. Without saying anything, he grabbed her arms, pulled her in, rested his hand against her face, and kissed her. When he pulled his lips away he rested his forehead against hers. "I've missed you," he confessed softly.

"Me too," she replied.

Beck softly caressed her face and stroked her cheek. "Let me take my girl out to dinner."

Jade giggled and nodded.

* * *

"What has my girl been up to?" Beck asked, over dinner.

"Work. Lo. I've just been busy," she answered.

"No time for me?" he asked.

Jade gave a small smile. "I made time for you right now, Mister," she said in a playful tone.

Beck arched his eyebrow at her, and gave a wicked satisfied smile. "Mister?" he questioned.

Jade chuckled. "What? Isn't that what people refer to you at work?" she said in an innocent but teasing tone.

"So I'm your mister now?" Beck asked. Jade nodded, grinning widely. "That's fine with me. If you promise to call me that all the time in bed," he wagered.

"Of course, mister." She winked at him and giggled. "So what have you been up to?"

"Just working. It's been stressful," he confessed.

"Why?" she asked, concerned.

"The main girl for this new play consistently leaves early for work or comes in late. She doesn't seem dedicated, but the director convinced me that she's worth it. I'm just hoping that I'm not disappointed in her talent when I met her," he explained.

"Well, in the mean time, how about we go back home and I take away all that stress," Jade proposed.

* * *

In the limousine, neither Beck, nor Jade, couldn't restrain themselves. He kissed her forcefully, as she straddled over him. Their kisses carried desire and want, increasing their level of horniness. Beck trailed his kisses down to her neck. His lips were hot on her neck, making Jade want him inside of her, now.

"Fuck me," she begged.

She removed her panties, but kept her skirt and tank top on. Meanwhile, Beck took out his member and slipped on a condom. With her back facing Beck, she slowly slid down his manhood, covering it with her natural juices. Jade let out a loud moan when she went all the way down on him. She started riding him up and down. Beck enjoyed the view of her long beautiful brunet curly hair slightly covering her arched back. She couldn't have looked sexier to him. He lightly tugged at the ends of her hair, and she moaned louder in response. Whenever he tugged, she arched her back, and she looked irresistibly sexy.

Jade decided to tease Beck a little bit, for her own amusement and pleasure. When she went up on him, she lingered longer than usual at his tip. She wiggled at his tip, tickling his head with her lips. It was pleasurably for her, causing her to release her juices and letting it drip down his manhood. Beck couldn't handle her playfulness. He clenched her hips and forced her down on him.

"Oh! Mister!" she moaned loudly, feel a difference.

Beck flexed his member when he forced her down, which impaled her deeper than usual.

"Call me mister," Beck said through gritted teeth.

Jade moaned "Oh! Mister!" over and over, as she rode him faster and faster.

Jade was ready to come and judging by Beck's tight grip around her waist, she could tell he was ready, also. She continued riding him fast and Beck started spanking her lightly with one hand, while the other hand tugged on one of her curls.

"Come for your mister," he ordered her.

Jade decided to tease him one more time by wiggling at his tip. Beck grunted, gripped her waist tighter, and forced her down on him.

"Oh! Beck!" she moaned, as she felt his manhood pulsing inside her.

Beck closed his eyes as he came, and felt her walls quivering and clenching around him.

After they were done, Jade got off of Beck and slipped her panties back on. Beck removed the rubber, tied up the end, and threw it in the trash. He pulled his pants back on and looked over at Jade. He carried Jade onto his lap and kissed her sweetly. When they pulled away, Jade slapped his chest, lightly.

"I told you we weren't going to have sex in a limo anymore!" she chided.

Beck chuckled. "You're the one who begged me to fuck you," he reminded her.

Jade laughed with him. "Do you want to come with me to Lo?"

"Why would you want to go to a night club? There are too many people there."

"I like going to night clubs, especially Lo. I don't care if there's a lot of people." Jade pouted. "Come with me, please?" she begged.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Ok. Fine."

* * *

Beck ordered Robbie to drop them off at Jade's loft. Beck agreed to walking to Lo, after disputing with Jade. She didn't want to take the limo, because she knew they'd have another round of pleasure. She wanted to focus her remaining energy dancing at the club. Dancing was her stress reliever.

Cat, Andre, and Trina walked ahead of them, while Beck and Jade walked side by side behind them. Out of habit, Jade pulled out a pack out of her purse. She banged the top of the pack against her palm to prep the nicotine. She opened the lack, pulled out a stoge with her teeth, grabbed her lighter and lit it up. She inhaled the nicotine she'd been craving. She fit the stoge in between her pointer and middle finger, as she did her routine: inhale, pull away, and breathe out.

Beck looked at her with a disgusted facial expression. "I thought I told you to stop that?"

Jade shrugged and took another bomb off her smoke. "It's a habit. I like smoking."

"You're damaging your lungs. What exactly makes you like that thing?"

"I like the taste of the nicotine and breathing it in. My lungs may be filled with smoke, but I like the feeling. I don't expect you to understand."

Beck ran a hand through his hair. He hated how Jade was so stubborn sometimes. He wished she would see it from his point of view. He wanted her to quit because he cared about her health. Going on his frustration, he reached for the cigarette between her fingers and threw it to the ground.

"Dude!" She exclaimed. She hated his dominant tendencies. There were moments she enjoyed it, but other times she just couldn't bare with it.

Beck grabbed her hand, and pulled her along the path, to continue to Lo. "I care about your health," he said under his breath.

Jade sighed and let her anger subside. She didn't want to ruin their night. Squeezing his hand, she let him know he was thankful for his care."

* * *

"Ms. West will you present the entire practice?" Danny asked Jade during their break at practice.

Jade nodded. "Yeah. My boss let me have a day off today. And please, call me Jade, Danny."

"Good," Danny replied. "The producer is on his way over here to meet you. And let me just say that he's not very pleased with your absences. It's a good thing you're here, because he's been trying to convince Ryder to cast someone else."

"Geez, who does this big shot producer think he is?" Jade questioned, annoyed. Sure she could be at practices more but she knew in her heart that she deserved the lead role.

"Hey, he's hot, so I have no problem with him calling the shots," Tara joined their conversation. "Let's go get you with some fresh make up on so he likes you." Tara dragged Jade along with her back stage.

* * *

Ryder and Beck walked down the aisle of the theater together.

"She better be here Ryder," Beck told Ryder.

"Don't worry about it man. She's here," Ryder reassured him.

They reached Danny and noticed Jade wasn't with him.

"Well, where is she?" Beck asked Ryder and Danny.

"You told me she wasn't leaving early," Ryder told Danny.

"Relax guys, she's backstage with Tara," Danny informed them.

"Tell her if she's not out in five minutes, then she's fired," Beck threatened. "I'm tired of her absences and tardies. It isn't the proper behavior for show biz."

"She's coming, dude, chill," Ryder told Beck.

Beck shook his head and lookedat his phone while he waited for the girl.

Meanwhile Tara and Jade exited backstage and walked down the stairs.

"There he is! The producer! Isn't he dreamy," Tara said, as she pointed at Beck.

Jade looked up and her jaw dropped when she saw Beck standing there. She froze and stood there fpr a while. She didn't want Beck to know about this and her dreams.

"There she is," Ryder said, pointing at Jade. "That's our girl for the play."

Beck looked up from his phone to finally see the girl he didn't approve of. Unfortunately, he laid eyes on his girl, Jade. His gaped at her, and mirrored the same shocked expression with their eyes locked.

"Jade, come here," Tara said, as she gestured for Jade to come closer.

Jade got a hold of her wits and took a big gulp of dry spit. She slowly walked to them. Ryder pulled her closer when she was at arms length, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Beck, I'd like you to meet Jadelyn," Ryder introduced. "Jade, I'd like you to meet our producer, Beck Oliver."

"You're producing this play?" Jade asked, not bothering to shake Beck's hand formally.

"You're starring in it?" Beck replied, with a question.

"Why didn't you tell me you were producing this play?" she asked him.

"You two know each other?" Ryder questioned them, as he removed his arm off Jade's shoulder.

Beck ignored Ryder. "I didn't know you were casted as the lead. You didn't tell me you act."

Jade crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't know I needed to," she replied, in a snarky tone.

"Excuse us," Beck told Ryder, Danny, and Tara. He pulled Jade away from the three so they could talk in private. She resisted his pull, yelling at him to let her go, but Beck managed to pull her away far enough. When they were at a distance, Beck gave Jade a stern look.

"What?!" she shouted at him, with her arms still crossed over her chest, upset.

"You didn't tell me you got casted for this play," Beck said in an angry tone.

Jade ignored him. She looked the other way and didn't respond. Beck ran a hand through his hair frustrated with Jade. He didn't like feeling out of the loop in information like this. He held her face and gazed down into her blue-green eyes. He let out a sigh to calm him. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

"You better be!" she replied in a snarky tone.

"Can I please see you act?" Beck plead.

* * *

Jade went on stage and recited her lines for one of the monologues in the script. Ryder was right. Beck got chills when he saw Jade read her lines, which was followed with solo song. Beck was in awe with her acting and her voice that sounded like a heavenly tune in his ears.

"How was that?" she asked after she was done.

Beck clapped his hands. "Wow," he shouted.

Jade grinned from the stage, standing proud.

"Come down here," Beck instructed her.

Jade went down the stairs to meet up with Beck. "What do you think?"

"You were amazing," Beck told her. He gave her kiss, shocking Ryder, Danny, and Tara.

"Thank you," she replied, giggling.

"So you two are girlfriend and boyfriend and you guys had no idea you were working together?" Danny questioned.

"Actually, we're just dating," Jade corrected him.

"But I think it's getting serious," Beck followed up, as he winked at her.

* * *

Beck and Jade arrived back at her loft. Cat and Andre were on their way out to Lo. Cat was dressed in go-go boots, which meant she was working.

"Hurry up, and let's get going," Cat told Beck and Jade as the entered the living room.

"We can go like this," Jade said to Cat, since she was already wearing a dress and Beck wore his regular suit.

"Maybe we shouldn't go out," Beck spoke up.

Jade looked to him and shook her head. "But I want to go."

Beck shook his head disapprovingly. "No. Jade. Let's stay in. I want to stay. Plus, you should rest. You have practice at eight in the morning."

"So what? I always go out to the club at night and I make it in time for practice the next morning," Jade informed him.

"Jade. Let's stay home," he said in a firmer tone.

Jade sighed and gave up. "Fine!" she shouted at him. "Have fun without us," she told her friends.

* * *

After releasing their tension and eating some Chinese take out, they cuddled in her bed, naked feeling other's warmth.

"I wish you told me how talented you were," Beck said in her ear, as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"I'm not that talented," she said, modestly.

"Don't sell yourself short. You're amazing," he whispered. "I can't wait for everyone to see you."

Jade scoffed. "I heard you wanted to replace me."

"Well, that's before I knew it was you," he replied.

Jade pushed out of his arms and turned over to face him. "I don't want you to give me any special treatment. I want to treat me the same way you would treat anyone else. Got it?"

Beck chuckled, as he held his hands up to surrender. "Alright. I got it. I got it."

* * *

Since Beck's discovery, he was present for all practices. Beck critiqued her more than he should. He corrected her on what she should and shouldn't do. He was beginning to step on Ryder's toes. Whenever Jade would leave early, Beck gave her hell about it. He tried to convince her to skip it, but she wouldn't. Mr. Wilson would have her head if she ditched work. Ryder, Danny, and Tara were more understanding about her work arrangements, while Beck disapproved. When they were alone at dinner or in her loft, he would try to convince her to quit, but she reminded him that her boss wouldn't let her. She repeatedly refused to quit, but he wouldn't give up. Half their conversation revolved around her quitting, and the other was about the play.

News broke out about the Broadway production and the press wanted inside scoops. Beck scheduled interviews for Ryder, Danny, Tara, Jade, and himself to attend. There were countless interviews and photo shoots scheduled. Jade was treated like a celebrity. She was living her dreams. She got the lead role for a Broadway play. Beck took her to fancy social gatherings. He had Tori shop with Jade to get her some new clothes for the events. He instructed Tori to buy Jade clothes that were less revealing than her regularly clothing. Her dresses were longer and no low plunging neckline. She showed less skin and wore silk and cashmere clothing. All the expenses were on Beck, so Jade didn't mind. She was thrilled to be treated like a famous person, but she didn't like having to change her wardrobe. At interviews, Beck started speaking for Jade, not letting her answer questions for herself. He did it subtly, but he would correct her when she said something a certain way, making her feel like a child. Jade tried not to let it bother her. She accepted that she was being brought to a new life style of fame and fortune and she had to get used to it.

* * *

Beck had a meeting with the rest of the other producers and investors that were apart of The Broadway League. He prepared himself for the meeting at his desk. Since he was the youngest, the rest of the men on The Broadway League always talked down to him.

The meeting went fine. Beck gave a presentation on the summary of _Big Apple, Big Dreams_. This was one of the only project The Broadway League let him manage. He wanted to do it, since he knew Ryder, Danny, and Tara in college. They were colleagues and he thought they were talented. The older men and seniors in the group approved of production and gave their approval and green light. They sorted out all the publicity Beck needed to take care of to get everyone buzzing about this play.

After the meeting, some of the men who were in their late twenties decided to go out to eat.

"Hey Beck, come out to dinner with the men tonight," Chad invited Beck.

"I don't know if I should Mr. Reeves –" Beck replied.

"Hey, we're not in a meeting anymore. Call me Chad. Now you better come out with us. We're going my favorite restaurant."

"Ok. Fine. I'll come," he agreed. Jade was out working anyway, and Tori was out and about, so he didn't have any plans. "What restaurant are we going?" Beck asked.

"Peaks!" Chad exclaimed.

"I've never heard of it. What are they known for?" Beck asked.

"You'll see. I'll have you meet my favorite waitress," Chad told him.

"I can't wait," Beck replied, with false enthusiasm.

* * *

**How will Beck react when he finds Jade working at Peaks?**  
**How will Beck handle Chad Reeves touching Jade?**  
**What will happen at Peaks?**

**Stay tuned to find out.**

* * *

**What did you dolls think?**

**Did you dolls like how the story is developing?**

**Do you like the characters I'm bring back from past episodes?**

**Let me know!**

**Reviews are much appreciated. **


	10. Confrontation

**Author's Note: I got a review that pointed out a lot of potholes in my story, and I hate when there are potholes in plots. So I decided to answer all those questions and fix those potholes. I hope all you dolls enjoy. Just a reminder, that I ****_do_**** read your reviews. If you want me to reply, leave a private message (PM). Enjoy dolls!**

* * *

Beck and the other guys arrived at Peaks. Beck took in the place. It wasn't his ideal place to eat. He took note of the women dressed in bustier tops and skirts, showing a lot of skin.

"Beck, sit next to me," Chad told Beck, as they sat down. "I want you to meet my favorite waitress."

"Ok. Where is she?" Beck and Chad looked around for this infamous waitress, but Chad couldn't find her.

Chad signaled Trixie to come to him.

"Yes, Mr. Reeves?"

"Trixie, where is Pamela?" Chad asked her.

"She's in the back room. She just got in for her shift. She'll be right out," Wendy informed him.

Chad nodded. "Alright, well, tell her to hurry along. I'd like her to meet my friend here," he said, as he gestured at Beck. Trixie eyed him and Beck gave a polite shy smile.

"Dude, you're not gonna believe the rack on this babe, and she's got an apple bottom, and coke shaped body. I'd love to take her home one night and just do her," Chad said pompously.

Chad's attitude about this waitress made Beck sick. He thought Chad may have been crossing lines by talking about this waitress in this way, but he'd taken note of how these waitresses didn't seem to care. He watched as waitresses were touched more than a normal waitress would. He didn't want to stay in this place any longer.

* * *

"Hey Jade, Mr. Reeves is here," Wendy informed Jade in the locker room.

Janet, who was also in the locker room preparing for her shift to start, caught Jade roll her eyes.

"What's the matter? Don't like Mr. Reeves anymore?" Janet asked.

"I can tolerate Mr. Reeves. I just – I don't know – I want to quit," Jade confessed.

"Then quit, hunny. Mr. Wilson's got nothing on you to keep you from working," Wendy told her.

Jade sighed. "The problem is, I don't want to lose this job."

Jade already thought ahead. Even though the Broadway play paid her, it would only be sufficient until production closed. After that, who knew if she was able to land another production. She's failed so much times. She didn't want to risk not having income, which is why she is sticking to her job. She had a hard time finding jobs. No one wanted to hire her. She had no experience, whatsoever. She thought it was lucky for her to land this job at Peaks. She wasn't going to give this up. Plus, she liked dancing at work. She had friendly co-workers and the pay was enough to get her through. The tips were big, especially from Mr. Reeves.

Mr. Wilson feared Jade's decision to quit. Hence his strictness on specifically her. Little did Mr. Wilson know, Jade wouldn't quit. She thought it over and over. She concluded that Peaks would be the best thing for her, while she was still young.

"I know what you mean," Wendy told Jade. "I got a four year old and this job with the tips is the only thing that's bringing me and my little girl through life."

Jade had no idea Wendy had a kid. Wendy looked so young and her body didn't give off that she had been pregnant before. "You have a kid?" Jade questioned.

Wendy chuckled. "Yes. My daughter's name is Isabella. I had her when I was 18." Wendy flashed a brief expression of self-disappointment. "My parents kicked me out. I had no where to go. Friends were there, temporarily, until they kicked me out, too. We were homeless at one point. Then when Izzy was two, we were walking down this street and I saw that Peaks was hiring. This job was the best thing that ever happened to us. We're in an apartment now. She's in preschool. The pay is good. I like it here. I don't care what other people think of me when I tell them how my typical work day is. It doesn't matter. So long as I'm providing for my kid."

After Wendy's confession, Jade developed more gratitude for this job. Wendy was right: the pay is good.

* * *

"I'm gonna head to the restroom," Beck told Chad.

"Alright, but you better be here quick. Pamela is on her way," Chad told him.

Beck stood up to head to the bathroom. As he walked away he shook his head, disappointed with the kind of people he worked with.

Meanwhile, Jade prepared herself to head back out. She took out the band that held her pony tail, to let her hair down and loose. She took one deep breath and forced a smile on her face. She was ready to be at service for Mr. Reeves.

She saw Mr. Reeves sitting with a group of men, all dressed in business suits. Jade walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"How's my favorite guest?" Jade asked him, in a fake cheery tone.

"Doing a hell of a lot better now that you're on my lap," Chad replied.

Jade giggled, trying to act all cute and flirty. She knew this was the best way to get Mr. Reeves to leave a big fat tip.

"Well, what can I get you and your boys?" Jade asked.

"Mmm, 200 buffalo hot chicken wings," Chad ordered. "But before you go, I want you to meet my co-worker. He went to the bathroom."

"You brought a man to see me? Why Mr. Reeves? I like you and your blonde hair," she toyed with him, making him chuckle and flush.

* * *

Beck exited the bathroom. He spotted the table of his hooligan co-workers and headed back. He took note of the long-haired brunet waitress sitting on Chad's lap, which he assumed was Pamela. From his view, Chad was stroking the waitress's long hair, and touching her back and behind. Beck credited Chad for his accurate description of the waitress's ass. The waitress stood up and her but looked exactly as Chad had described it – apple bottom. The waitress slightly leaned forward, with her hands rested on the table and her ass sticking out. Chad took it upon himself to rub her behind. When Chad lightly spanked the waitress and heard the waitress let out a giggle, Beck was repulsed by the action.

As he neared the table, he noticed the waitress had familiar curves and her hair resembled Jade's. It wasn't until he was a few feet away from them that he realized whom it was. Chad saw Beck near them and he waved him over.

"Here he comes," Chad told Jade.

Jade looked to meet this man, and her eyes grew wide when she saw that it was Beck. His eyes were narrowed in on Chad. His eyebrows were pulled together and down, displaying an angry expression. His jaw clenched and his hands made fists.

"Beck, I'd like you to meet Pamel –"

Chad was interrupted with a fist to his jaw, at the hands of Beck.

Jade gasped and looked at Beck. "What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted at him.

Everyone in the restaurant turned their attention to Beck and Chad. Chad, still on the ground, touched the outside of his jaw. He moved it around and knew it was displaced. He got up on his own feet and shoved Beck on his shoulders. "What the hell man?"

Chad didn't expect for Beck to hit him another time, in the same spot. The blow caused Chad to lose balance. He bent over enduring the throbbing in his jaw. The bitter taste of blood filling his mouth, forced him to spit out blood.

"That's my girlfriend you're touching man. What the hell is wrong with you?!" Beck shouted at Chad.

Chad spit out another mouthful of blood before responding. "Your girlfriend? Pamela is your girlfriend?"

Beck furrowed his eyebrows. He shot an furious glare at Jade. "Her name isn't Pamela. It's Jade. And yes, she's my girlfriend."

"Would you calm down? Mr. Reeves is a regular investor here," Jade informed Beck. "He's allowed to touch me like that."

This news only heated him. Beck tightened his fist again and hit Chad a third time on the opposite side, this time. "And don't you ever touch her like that again!"

"Get him out of here!" Mr. Wilson yelled, as he came to the scene.

A few bartenders came and forced Beck out of the restaurant. Beck fought to be released but the bartenders didn't let go of him, until they pushed him onto the street outside and shut the door.

Meanwhile, inside, Jade was still stunned by what happened. She never anticipated Beck to be there and she never ever expected Beck to know Mr. Reeves.

_Why did Beck do that? What the hell was he thinking? Why did he call me his girlfriend? We never agreed on that. _

"Jade!" Mr. Wilson shouted, pulling Jade from her thoughts. "You're fired."

"What?!"

"You brought your boyfriend in here and he started a fight with one of our investors," Mr. Wilson stated. "Pack up your things."

Jade gaped at Mr. Wilson. "But I –"

"But nothing!" Mr. Wilson interrupted. "Now. Leave."

Jade rolled her eyes and scoffed. She walked away from the scene and gathered her things from the locker room.

* * *

Jade walked down the street, hoping the cool New York air would calm her nerves and anger from tonight's events. At the corner of the block, she found the hotheaded silky haired businessman sitting down on the curb with his back facing her. She thought about just walking past him, but instead her feet walked to stand in front of him.

Beck's eyes were focused on the ground. When he saw black-heeled shoes standing before him, he looked up to see Jade with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I got fired. Are you happy?"

Beck scoffed. He rose to his feet. "What the hell are you doing working at a place like that?"

"It's my job. I was getting paid to do all of that. I don't see why you had to hit him!"

"You don't see why I had to hit him?" Beck gave a dry mad laugh. "He was touching my girlfriend!" he shouted.

"So I'm your girlfriend now? I don't remember discussing this! You didn't introduce me as your girlfriend to your parents, to your one friend, or in interviews."

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "I wanted to ask you officially tomorrow night," he confessed. "But never mind that!" he shouted. "This is where you've been running off to? This is why you're ditching practices early? A place where you're treating like nothing but an object?"

Jade hated hearing someone point out the wrong things about working at that place. "I was getting paid. It was the only place that would hire me!"

"I could have gotten you a job, if you hadn't been so stubborn –"

"I don't need your help, ok?!" she interrupted him. "I don't need you do me any favors! I get what I believe I deserve."

"So you believe that you deserve to be objectified by strangers and perverts? You believe you deserve to be touched by dirty men?" Beck asked, testing her words.

Jade didn't mean it like that, but she was too upset to explain herself. "Dirty men? Most of the men that I serve are businessman. And if I'm not mistaken, you were there tonight. So I guess you're considered a dirty man," she pointed out.

"You're going to star on Broadway. You need to re-think about your image," Beck told her coldly.

"My image? My image is fine. I love my image. I'm the kind of girl who worked at a place like Peaks who got generous tips. I'm a smoker and I admit that I'm addicted to the nicotine. Hell I love it. I love going to the nightclubs, dancing my ass off with strangers and getting wasted. I take part in promiscuity and I don't think twice about it. That's me. That's the lifestyle I've lived for years now."

Beck scoffed. "That's not a good lifestyle."

"Why? Because it's not the way you live? It's not your kind of lifestyle? I don't like you trying to conform me to your lifestyle. I don't like wearing long dresses and skirts. I don't like feeling covered up in clothing. I don't have to always be wearing the expensive brands. I don't like having little fruity drinks and be forced to behave a certain way. That's not me." Jade ran away from that lifestyle in California. She was tired of that rich society.

Those words hurt Beck. He wanted to be with Jade, but he had no idea she felt this way. He didn't know she was unhappy. He forced himself to show an indifferent look. "Well I don't like going to nightclubs. I don't like being around people who smoke, drink, and party all night," Beck replied.

Jade sighed, realizing what they'd come to. "Then… I guess… I guess – we – we don't have anything more here."

Beck looked to Jade to see if she meant what she just said. Her blue eyes were casted down and the corners of her mouth were pulled down.

Beck released a sigh. "I guess not."

Without another word, Jade turned around to cross the street and walk away from Beck. Her heart dropped to her stomach and sank lower and lower, the farther she was away from him. Beck watched his girl walk away, believing that this beak up would be best.

* * *

Since Jade got fired from Peaks, her dedication to the play increased. She spent all day at practice, giving it her all. Beck's regular attendance for practice stopped, which made it easier for Jade to go through the practice. She didn't have to fight tears from falling or feel her heart aching at the sight of him. After practice, she'd hit the clubs. Andre, Cat, and Trina were eager for Jade's return. However, they noticed how much more loose she was these days. She'd dance with almost anyone and drank tons of alcohol. Her body was so intoxicated with nicotine and alcohol by the end of the night, that she was unable to walk herself home. Andre always had to carry home. They knew of their break up, but thought it was best not to bring it up. Jade needed to cope and this was her way of dealing with the stages after a break up.

Beck definitely heard a mouthful from the seniors in The Broadway League for hitting Chad. They debated on firing Beck, but there was a reason he was the youngest member of The Broadway League – he brought in a lot of income due to his connections with directors and screenwriters. It was hard, but Beck defended his case and his reason for punching Chad. After two long weeks of this debate and trial, they let Beck stay, but warned him that if he slipped up again, he would be fired – no questions asked.

* * *

"Are you excited for your family reunion?" Beck asked Tori over their friendly lunch date.

"Yeah. It will be the first time my dad's seen his brothers. There are five of them. I used to hang out with my cousins back then, when we were little. I don't know why we stopped seeing them, to be honest. But I'm really excited for the Vega family reunion," Tori said to Beck.

"I hope you have fun," Beck replied.

Tori noticed that Beck seemed distracted. He always seemed distracted these days. "How's my best friend?"

"How do you think?" Beck replied, taking a sip of his wine.

"I'm sorry Beck," she apologized. She didn't like seeing her best friend so sad and stressed.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." He gulped his wine. "I thought it would work. Her and I… I knew she was different from us, but I didn't care – I wanted to be with her. I believed it would work." Beck circled the rim of his glass, quietly. "But I guess her and I aren't meant to be. It was just like everyone said. She's not from our class. I was foolish to think we could live together and overcome that invisible line of class."

Tori shook her head. "No, Beck. You're wrong. You and Jade belong together. I see it in the way you look at her. Your face just lights up at the sight of her beauty. I know that you're in love with her –"

"In love with her? You must be mad. I am not in love with her," Beck interrupted.

"Do you remember the reason why you never had girlfriends?" Beck didn't reply, so Tori continued. "Because you said that girlfriends cost time and money, just like any other businessman would say. But you were spending all your time and money on Jade. You started spending more time with her –"

"It was for the play," Beck defended.

Tori shook her head. "No, Beck. You didn't have to attend those practices. You didn't have to go to all the interviews or her solo photo-shoots. You didn't do those things for the other productions you produced. No, you attended all those things to be with Jade. You even hung out with her afterward. I rarely saw you. And the outfits. You practically bought her a new wardrobe. You took her to expensive outfits."

"What your point?"

"My point is that you were spending all that time and money on Jade because you wanted her to be your girlfriend." Beck avoided eye contact with Tori. He pretended to be preoccupied with something on the side. "I know that you're in love with her Beck."

Beck scoffed. "What makes you say that?"

"Because even though you two decided not to see each other anymore, you're still spending your time thinking about her. Judging by the distracted look you have on your face all the time, I'm betting that your always thinking about how you let the girl you love, walk away."

* * *

Jade's carried a heavy heart each and every day. With much effort, she hid the pain she felt at practices, or in front of her friends. She never let herself break down in front of anyone. She wanted people to think she was strong. But deep down, she needed to talk to someone. She needed to confess all her hidden emotions and thoughts.

She contemplated about calling up her mom. She was close to her mom, back then, before she moved. She told her mom everything and anything. Her mom believed in her and supported Jade to follow her dreams. She's the one who convinced Jade's dad to let her go and move to New York to follow her dreams. Mr. West thought it was a foolish dream. At first they were supportive of her. Each time she failed and faced rejection, her mother was on the phone telling her that everything was going to be alright and that her day would come, soon.

When Jade faced to many rejections and decided to stop following her dreams, her parents were not pleased. Mr. West gave her a long lecture and rubbed it in her face about how he was right. After hearing countless rejections from directors in New York, she couldn't bare listening to her father complain about how she had failed them as a daughter. He wanted her to join to follow the family business, where she would surely be successful.

Her father's condescendence forced Jade to lash back at her dad, criticizing him and the way he lived. Jade and her father got into a huge argument about their difference in opinion about how one should live and what jobs had worth. After their steamed argument, Jade turned her back on her family. She never spoke to her mother or father, ever again. She knew she was breaking her mother's heart, but she had to do it. She had to turn her back, so that she wouldn't have to return to that lifestyle and be reminded of how she failed.

But now… Now, Jade needed her mom. She needed the love, care, and warmth that mother's always give. She doubted that her mother would automatically show her affection, which made her second-guess on calling them. It's been years since they talked. After thinking long and hard, Jade decided that her heart was too heavy and she needed to talk to her mom about it. She willed herself to pick up her phone and call her mom to rehash her on everything that's happened.

* * *

**Is that the end of Beck and Jade?**  
**How can they possibly recover from that confrontation?**  
**Will Trina reveal some information about Jade, to Tori at the Vega family reunion?**  
**How will Jade's conversation with her mom go?**  
**Where does this all leave Beck and Jade?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**What did you dolls think of this chapter?**

**Let me know!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	11. Taking Chances

"Hello, mom?" Jade spoke through the phone.

"Jadelyn? Jadelyn, is that you?" her mother's nurturing voice called out over the phone.

Jade explained her reason for calling her mother – how she'd needed her mom, now, more than ever. She rehashed her on everything that's happened since they last spoke: the clubbing, drinking, smoking, promiscuity, working, the play, and most importantly Beck. She apologized for turning her back on her family. Her mother reassured her that they both accepted her apology, and apologized for turning their back also. Her father conferenced into the call, and shocked Jade out of her seat when he apologized for not supporting her 100%. Her parents didn't relish in the news of her new lifestyle, but they were thankful to have her back. Her parents told her how much they were proud of her for landing the lead and admired how strong she was to call them after so long. Her mother addressed Jade's dilemma with Beck, by advising her to follow whatever her heart tells her to do, but to never forget to bring along her brain. It wouldn't be right to make a decision purely based on emotions. Thoughts and rationality need to be considered, too. After all, the brain is the one that controls the heart beat. After confessing everything to her parents, she felt like a huge weight on her shoulders and hearts has been removed.

She attended social events with her family, dressed in her fine clothing. She was surprised it still fit, after all these years. Though, she didn't completely ditch her wardrobe at New York. It was hard for her parents to see her dressed in such revealing clothing, but they accepted it since they at least got their daughter back into their lives.

* * *

"I want to party hard tonight!" Jade shrieked, as she strolled the strip to Lo, with Andre, Cat, and Trina. She spun in circles every now and then, letting her hair twirl around her, and a stoge squeezed between her fingers.

"What's got you in a cheery mood?" Trina asked her.

"I'm going to L.A. tomorrow, to see my parents," Jade answered.

Cat, Andre, and Trina exchanged concerned looks.

"Why? I thought you never wanted to go back there?" Cat questioned.

"I spoke to them yesterday, and I told them everything. They want me to come. They paid for the ticket and everything," Jade explained. "I miss them. I want to see them, especially after everything."

"What about the play?" Andre asked her.

Jade took a drag of her stoge before answering. "I already told Ryder and Danny. They understand."

"So when are you coming back?" Trina inquired.

Jade shrugged and giggled. "I don't know."

* * *

Tori arrived at the Vega family reunion and was greeted with disturbing stares. She hadn't seen these people since she was a child. No one spoke to her and left her out of the certain activities. This wasn't the way she pictured it in her head. She sat by herself at a table, eating some fruit and staring at her cousins have fun without her.

When she looked to the entrance, another cousin – around her age – walked in. She was strangely familiar. Of course, she'd probably spent time with her when they were kids, but Tori couldn't shake the feeling that she saw this girl recently, from somewhere.

Tori observed the girl from her seat, trying to figure out where she'd seen this girl. The girl joined the other cousins on the dance floor. When she started dancing, it finally hit Tori where this girl was from.

She pulled the girl from the dance floor and walked back to her table so that they were away from listening ears.

"What do you think you're doing?" the girl asked her.

"You're Jade's friend right? I remember from my 21st. You were there dancing on the dance floor with Jade and her other friends – the red head and guy."

"Yeah. I'm Trina. I guess we're cousins," Trina said, offering to shake her hand.

Tori skipped the hand shake and threw her arms around Trina to give her a hug. "Trina! I remember you! We used to play with our Barbie dolls all the time!"

They talked with each other, catching up on the last several years that they missed out on each other's lives. After talking about themselves, Tori decided to use this opportunity to see how Jade was.

"So, how is Jade?" Tori asked Trina.

Trina shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't spoken to her since she left."

"Left? Left to where?" Tori asked, raising her voice.

"She went back to L.A.," Trina answered.

Tori's eyes grew wide. "Since when? Why?"

"She left two weeks ago. She said she missed her parents," Trina explained.

"When is she coming back?"

"I'm not too sure. I asked her before she left when she would return, but she didn't say," Trina answered. "I don't think she will come back. I mean if I lived the life she lived with her rich parents, I'm not sure I'd want to return either," Trina ranted.

"Rich parents? What are you talking about?"

"You didn't know?" Trina asked. Tori shook her head. "Jade is rich, like filthy rich. Her parents own a mansion back at L.A. She left because she wanted to be an actress on Broadway. When that failed, she started partying. That's when Andre, Cat, and I met her. She seemed free spirited at the time."

"So that's why she left L.A.," Tori muttered to herself.

* * *

Beck sat at his desk reviewing dozens of contracts and paper work to prepare for theproduction. He was loaded with work, and wasn't to be disturbed. He looked up and sighed when he saw his best friend push through his office doors.

"I see you persuaded Holly to let you in," Beck noted, keeping his eyes on the documents.

Tori walked to his desk. "We have a problem!"

"I don't have time right now –"

"Jade has been in L.A. for the past two weeks, and no one is sure of her return," Tori interrupted him. He needed to know.

"What are you talking about? She's in the play. Ryder and Danny couldn't have possibly let her do this," Beck said, not believing her. "And how would you possibly know?"

"Trina, Jade's friend, is my cousin. She told me at our family reunion last night," Tori explained. "If you don't believe me, then ask Ryder and Danny yourself."

Beck eyed Tori curiously, to see if she was joking, but she looked serious. Beck picked up his phone and dialed Ryder, putting him on speaker.

"What did you do, Ryder?" Beck asked, in a displeased tone.

Ryder sighed. "Ahh. So you've heard."

"Tell me this isn't true," Beck said, in a warning.

"Unfortunately, not."

"What the hell man? I put my ass out on the line for you and Danny's play," Beck said, outraged.

"Relax, man. She'll be back," Ryder reassured him.

"When?" Beck hissed.

Ryder was silent for a moment. "Well, I'm not too sure…"

"That's it. I'm done with her work ethics. She is unreliable. I'll have Holly schedule auditions. I'll talk to the league about pushing back the production –"

"No!" Ryder interrupted. "You can't. Trust me, man. She's perfect for the role. She'll bring in bucks. I've never heard anyone with those vocal cords before. She's got extraordinary talent."

Beck ran a hand through his air. Tori saw the frustration on Beck's face. "You have a week to convince her to move back. If she doesn't, we're moving on with the auditions." Beck pressed the button and ended the call.

He grunted in frustration and raked two of his hands through his hair. "Damn it!" he said, slamming a fist at his desk. "She's so stubborn. Doesn't she realize that this is once in a life time opportunity for her?"

Tori thought it would be the perfect opportunity to present what she bought. She pulled out a yellow letter sized envelope out of her bag and set it down on his desk before him. He picked up the envelope and looked up at her.

"What's this?"

"Your plane leaves tomorrow morning. Inside that envelope is your tickets, hotel information, and transportation details," Tori answered.

"Tori, I can't –"

"I've already told Holly and I've explained it to the seniors in the league."

"How did you convince them?"

Tori shrugged and smiled modestly. "Let's just say, I can be very persuasive."

Beck chuckled, already knowing that Tori slept with the seniors to persuade them. He shook his head, and forced an indifferent look. "I can't, Tori. I can't see her again and make her come back with me. Forcing her to do things is what got her to end us."

Tori shook her head. "No. You two ended it because you two were too stupid to realize that you're in love with each other." She stood up to give Beck a peck on the cheek. "You better not come home without her."

* * *

"Honey, when are you planning to return to New York?" Jade's mother asked over breakfast.

"I'm not sure," Jade answered. She wasn't sure she wanted to leave.

"Yes," her father spoke up, as he set down the newspaper. "Your mother and I would like to come see your play."

Jade grinned at them. She always wished for her parents to watch her on Broadway. She wanted to go back and do the play, but she was afraid to see Beck again. She couldn't bare being around him without feeling her heart drop.

"I want the two of you two see it also," Jade replied.

"Honey, you need to speak to him, sooner or later," her mother said, as she sliced a piece of her bacon.

Her father arched his eyebrow. "Him? Who is this 'him' you speak of?"

"Beckett Oliver, darling," her mother answered. "Our daughter's ex-boyfriend."

"Mother!" Jade chided her mother for telling her father.

"Who is this Beckett Oliver?" her father asked her.

Jade stared at the contents of her breakfast plate. "He's no one," she lied. "We dated, but we were never serious. He's producing the Broadway play I'm in."

"You were sleeping with people you work with?" her father asked, in a judgmental tone.

Jade rolled her eyes. She expected her father to react this way. "I didn't know he was producing the play when I auditioned. It was a coincidence."

"And she's in love with the boy," her mother squeaked.

"Mother!" she shouted from her seat. Her cheeks flushed crimson. "I am not in love with him!"

"Deny it all you want, honey. I can tell by the way you talk about him, that you're head over heels in love with this boy."

* * *

Jade received a phone call from Ryder. She expected him to freak out and fire her, which made her hesitate to answer. "Hello?"

"Jade!" Ryder exclaimed over the phone.

"Yes?" Jade responded, calmly.

"You need to get back here. Beck found out that you've been in L.A., and he wants me to recast you. He gave me a week to get you back," Ryder told him.

Jade's jaw dropped at the news. She admitted to not being completely surprised, since it wouldn't be the first time he wanted to recast her. She wanted to do this play. It was her dream, but for some reason she was scared. The worst part was that she didn't know why she was so scared.

"So when are you coming back?" Ryder asked, breaking the silence and pulling Jade from her thoughts.

"I'll let you know, Ryder. Just give me that week." She hung up the phone, not wanting to say another word.

* * *

Beck stared at his plane ticket and itinerary for L.A. He sat at his couch with his palms pressed together and fingers to his lips. He didn't know what he could say or do to convince Jade to come back. Hell, he didn't have the courage to chase after her. He just let her walk away. He wasn't capable of bringing her back, to New York, or in his arms. He stood up and walked to his glass wall that overlooked New York City. He slipped one hand in his pocket and the other weaved his fingers through his hair.

"Mr. Oliver," Robbie said, standing behind Beck, by the couch. "Are you ready to leave for J.F.K airport?"

Beck kept his eyes out the window. "Robbie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sir?"

Beck thought about how to phrase his question. "What good do you think it would do with me to going to L.A.?"

Robbie was nervous to answer. Beck never asked Robbie for his opinion on personal matters before. "To be honest sir, you could bring Ms. West back, to where she belongs."

Beck sighed. "But what if I don't succeed?"

Robbie knew Beck was referring to him winning Jade's heart back. "Well, sir, life is about taking chances. You don't do things already knowing what the outcome is. You do things to prove to yourself that you were strong enough to take that chance. And if you do succeed, it's all the more rewarding when you look back and think how you overcame that fear of falling and failing."

Beck smiled at Robbie's advice. "You're a wise man, Robbie."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

During dinner Jade, Mr. West, and Mrs. West talked about the many happy memories they spent together when Jade was a child. They talked about family trips, social events, and people they all didn't like. Their butler came to dinner table to interrupt them.

"Pardon me, but it appears that Ms. West has a guest," Chives said.

Mr. and Mrs. West looked to Jade who was stunned at the news. "Me?" Jade asked.

"Shall I invite him to the dinner table?"

"Him?" Jade asked Chives.

"Yes, Chives. Have Joana set another plate. Let him join us," Mr. West spoke up.

Jade was surprised when her father allowed this strange guest join us. He usually hated when people interrupted over dinner.

"We didn't know you were expecting someone, sweetie," her mother said to her.

"I didn't either," Jade replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. West, allow me to present, Mr. Beck Oliver," Chive proclaimed, like he was some royal prince.

Jade dropped her fork to her plate, letting the clatter of the silver hit the glass plate. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

Beck smiled politely at Mr. and Mrs. West. "I'm so sorry for interrupting during dinner. I had no idea," he apologized.

"Don't be," Mrs. West reassured him. "We're happy to have you."

"So you're the infamous Beckett Oliver?" Mr. West inquired.

Beck chuckled, learning that Jade had told her parents about him. He looked to her who seemed to have her eyes fixated on him, yet stared aimlessly. "It appears so," Beck replied. "Are you sure it's ok for me to be here? I don't want to interrupt."

"Nonsense!" Mrs. West exclaimed. "You're are very much welcome in our home."

"Thank you," Beck replied. "May I say, you folks have a lovely home," he complimented.

He noted how stunning and big the house was. Sure, it was no comparison to his parent's home back in upstate New York, but it was beautiful and big in its own way. In L.A. the West's house would be considered a mansion with it wide property and gorgeous design. Inside the house were fine furniture with antiques and art that decorated each room in its own colorful way. There was no clutter of things, which made the rooms appear more spacious.

"Thank you. I decorated it myself," Mrs. West said.

"You did a finer job than the decorators I hire in New York," he joked, causing Mr. and Mrs. West to laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked, interrupting their laughter.

"I came to see how you were," Beck answered, in a calm tone.

"Why? What do you care?" Jade questioned.

Beck displayed a polite small smile to her parents. "I do care about you Jade. I wanted to see you if all was right," he replied.

Jade opened her mouth to say something in reply, but her father intervened.

"Let's not have a stuffy conversation over dinner."

Over dinner, Mr. and Mrs. West got to know more about Beck. They learned about his family, his school, and his accomplishments. They commended him on his success in life, and admitted to liking the fine boy. Beck learned more of Jade's mysterious past. They started with her childhood, then high school, and finally to the point she moved to New York. For the first time, Beck discovered more details of the fight they had, and explained how much they missed her.

Jade stayed quiet over dinner, picking at her food. She didn't take part in the conversation, considering how she didn't want Beck to here. Partly because she wasn't ready to see him yet, but mostly because he arrived unexpectedly. Every now and then, Beck would love over at Jade at gave her a small smile, but she would either roll her eyes at him or disregard his look entirely.

After dinner, her parents left for the evening to attend an event at one of Mr. West's friend's house. They planned for Jade to come along, but since she had an unexpected guest, they insisted that she stay here with him and spend some time together. Jade tried to convince her parents to let her go with them, but they left without her.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jade exclaimed at Beck.

He sat down on the couch in her living room, while she stood across the room.

"I wanted to see you," Beck said, innocently.

"How did you even know where I live?! You some sort of stalker!" she accused.

Beck chuckled at Jade getting all upset and frantic. "Relax. Addresses are public records, you know? Tori looked it up. She's the one who arranged the trip," he explained.

"Oh. So _she_ made you come," Jade speculated.

Beck shook his head. "She arranged the trip. She didn't force me to go. I had the option of not coming," he told her. He stood up and walked over to her. "But I came, because I wanted to come." He cupped her face and gazed down into her eyes. Jade looked into his dark brown eyes, causing her eyes to soften. She was about to give into him, but she resisted. She pushed him back and stepped away from him.

Beck could see how she seemed to be dealing with a lot in her head. "Tour me around your beautiful home," Beck proposed, holding a hand out to her. He thought it was the best way to loosen the thick tense air hanging around them.

Jade smiled at him and took his hand. She toured him around the house, to every room inside and guided him around the garden, with the lit up path.

"You didn't show me your room," Beck said, as they walked back into the house.

Jade giggled. She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs. "Let me show you."

They went up the stairs and she opened the door to her bedroom. "Welcome to my childhood bedroom."

Beck stepped in and took in the place. He turned around and Jade followed behind him, closing the door.

"Lime green walls?" he asked, curiously.

Jade chuckled. "What can I say? I was a rebel against my parents back then. My mom and dad hated neon colored walls."

Beck went to her bed and sat down. He bounced up and down like a child, causing Jade to laugh. "Mmm. Comfy," he noted in a false serious tone.

Jade walked over to him. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is it still comfy, now?"

Beck wrapped his left arm around her waist, and rested his right hand on her thigh. "It's perfect, now."

They shared a silent moment together, with only their touch doing the talking. Beck leaned in and brushed his lips against Jade's soft plump lips. She kissed him back, pushing her tongue past his lips. She kissed him feverishly, filling his mouth with tongue. She pushed his back toward the bed, and he leaned back, till he laid on his back, with her body on top of his.

She trailed her kisses down his jaw line, to his neck. Beck moved hands down the small of her back to her but. She playfully sucked his neck, and she felt him hardening against her. He tossed her around, so that she was on her back now, with him on top. He lifted her dress up, leaving her in her bra and panties. He kissed her neck, while she unbuttoned his dress shirt and unbuckled his buckle. His kisses were hot against her skin, making her moan into his ear.

He moved his left hand down her breast, past her abdominal, and to her panties. He started rubbing slow circle on her clit on the outside of her panties, causing her to arch her back in response.

"Oh… Beck!" she moaned. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants the best she could why taking in the pleasure he gave her. The overwhelming pleasure was too distracting for her to concentrate on getting Beck out of his clothing. Once they were unzipped and unbuttoned, Jade let her hands fall as she allowed herself to enthrall in his actions. He stopped circling her clit and inserted his hand into her panties. He slowly rubbed the center of her sex, feeling how wet her lips already were.

"Oh… baby…" she moaned when Beck inserted a finger inside her. He put his finger in and out of her and sucked her neck, making her moan his name over and over.

"Fuck… Beck… Fuck me!" she tried to stay between her moans. "Please?!" she cried out.

Beck didn't need to be told twice. He took his hand out of her panties and removed his clothing, while Jade stripped out of hers. He stood up to roll on a condom that he kept in his pocket. While standing at the edge of the bed, he grabbed her by her legs to position her at the edge, and spread her legs wide.

"Ahhh," she yelped when Beck thrusted forcefully into her, filling her in a quick instant. He was able to enter her quickly, due to her juices all ready for him.

He pumped into her, harder, and faster than usual, causing Jade to moan loud and arching her back. Beck fucked her so hard and fast, that her boobs were bouncing around more uncontrollably than usual. They were both in a high state of ecstasy of pleasure.

"Beck! You're getting me too close," she warned him.

Beck smiled salaciously down at her. "I'm close too, baby."

It only took a few more pumps for both Beck and Jade to loose it. Beck felt her walls tighten around his, while Jade felt him pulsing within her.

When Beck was done, he pulled out of her, removed the condom, tied it up, and threw it to the floor. He grabbed Jade and positioned themselves to lay rightfully down the center of her bed. He held her tight, with her back against his chest, still naked.

"I've missed you so much," Beck whispered into her hair.

Jade giggled and smiled to herself. "I missed you too."

"I don't ever want to lose you like that again," he confessed. "I'm sorry for being such an idiot." Jade didn't say anything, and Beck couldn't tell the expression on her face, so he continued. "I couldn't stop thinking about you," he followed up.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either," Jade replied, drawing circles on his arms.

"I can't live without you. I can't wait to get back to New York. I want you to live with me in my condo. We leave tomorrow night."

Jade furrowed her eyebrows. She pushed out of Beck's arms to sit up and turned to look at him.

"What's the matter?" Beck asked, propping himself up his elbows.

"You booked a flight for me to return?"

"Yes. You need to get back to New York. It's where you belong. The play needs you. _I_ need you," Beck told her.

Jade got out of bed and started putting her clothes back on. She threw Beck's clothes at him. "Get dressed."

Beck decided to listen, not wanting to be naked alone. Once they were both dressed, he spoke up. "What's the matter?"

Jade paced the room. She shook her head at him. "Beck you can't… you can't just come here unexpectedly and then buy me a ticket expecting me to come back with you!"

"Why not?" Beck asked, walking closer to her.

"You just can't!" she shouted at him. "I'm not ready to return to New York."

"Ok. Then, I can change the date for later in the week –"

"No!" she yelled, interrupting him. "I'm not sure I want to return to New York."

Beck stepped closer to her, with their bodies just inches away. "I thought you loved New York. I thought being on Broadway was your dream."

"It is… but –"

"But what?" Beck questioned. He saw Jade's eyes well up with tears as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You said that you missed me and you couldn't stop thinking about me. What? You don't want to be with me anymore?" Jade didn't answer, but her body started to quiver. "I _want_ to be with you Jade. I _want_ to spend the rest of my life with you."

He tried to cup her face but Jade slapped it down. Beck looked at her confused, while she glared at him. "Why Beck? So that you could tell me what to do? So you could control me? Treat me like another one of your clients in your business? Force me to dress a certain way? Well, that's not me Beck! It's not me!" she shouted in his face.

"That's not you? Jade, look at you. Look at this house you grew up in! You pretend to be this free spirited girl, but you don't even know what you're running from. You say you don't want to be associated with my kind of people but you grew up with these kind of people –"

"Why is that I'm the only one that has to conform to your lifestyle? Why can't you come out to the club with me? Why can't you take a drag out of my smoke? Why do chide me when I drink more than most?"

"That's different –"

"It's not! Relationships are about give and take. If I have to sacrifice everything, then why can't you sacrifice some for me."

Beck scoffed. "Sacrifice? You mean rid yourself of those intoxicating substances and activities? I can't imagine how someone who came from all of this background indulge in such addictive substances!"

"You don't even know the full story –"

"You know what? You're right. I don't know the full story. I don't know everything about you, because you shut me out. You shut everyone out. You shut out everyone who's ever gave a damn about you. You don't let anyone in," Beck said, coldly.

"That's not true!" she defended. Her heart fell to her stomach.

"Isn't it?!" Beck ran a hand through his hair, frustrated with her stubbornness. "Damn it, Jade! What the hell are you so afraid of? Is it Broadway?" Jade didn't respond. "Me?" She didn't answer. "A wise man once told me that life is about taking chances. I took my chances coming here and pouring my heart out to you. I took my chances in dating you and getting to know you. I may not know every single thing about and your motives for what you do, but," he stopped to cup her face – this time she didn't push him off -, "I know how much your face glows when you're on that stage performing. I know how your eyes turn green in the sunlight and how each speck of gold shimmers when you're enjoying yourself, whether it is on the dance floor or over dinner with me. I know how your eyes turn icy blue when you're hurt. I know how the corners of your mouth lift slowly whenever you're about to laugh." He paused to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "My point is, I don't know every single thing about you, but I want to take a chance and be with you, from everything I have learned about you. You scare me Jade –"

"I scare you?"

"Yes. You scare me. You make me scared that you're going to leave me again and have me hurt like I've never hurt before. I'm scared of all these unfamiliar feelings you make me feel, and all the unfamiliar things you make me do." He pecked her lips softly. "Please, Jade… Please come back to New York with me."

Jade looked into Beck's eyes, seeing it fill with tears begging to come down. His other hand rested on the small of her back, holding her tightly.

Jade closed her eyes, letting her heavy tears stain her cheeks. "Please leave…" she softly said.

Beck gaped at her, with her eyes still closed. He couldn't believe that she just said that. He expected to win her back by pouring out his heart, but apparently, it just wasn't enough. He let go of her and stared at her hoping she take her words back, but her eyes stayed shut and tears strolled down her cheek. Beck back away and walked out, realizing that he took his chance, and failed.

Jade opened her eyes and found that she was alone. She collapsed onto her knees and cried to herself. Although Beck's words were powerful and influential, it was ultimately up to Jade to decide on her own to take the chance. No one – not her mother, father, Cat, Andre, Trina, Tori, or Beck – could force her to take a chance. She had to accept her fears and determine what she was afraid of, and then take her chance all on her own.

* * *

**Will Jade return to New York City? **  
**Will she be recasted at Beck's request?**  
**Will Beck turn his back on love and taking chances?**  
**Will Jade finally take her chance?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**How did you dolls like this chapter?**

**Let me know!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	12. Tried and Failed

**Hey dolls! Sorry for the long wait for an update. I've been busy with school. Here is the chapter ya'll been waiting for. Enjoy. Reviews are much appreciated. **

* * *

As Beck walked to the doors to exit the West mansion, the owners strolled on in.

"Beck, leaving so soon?" Mrs. West asked.

Beck forced a smile. "Yeah. It's been a long day, and I need to get my rest."

"Me too," Mrs. West replied. She gave Beck a kiss on the cheek. "Take care. Mr. West will see you out," she said, walking away.

Beck was about to leave for the door when Mr. West spoke up.

"Come into my office, Mr. Oliver," Mr. West instructed Beck.

Beck followed Mr. West down the hallway to his office. His office was similar to his own father's office at his parent's home. Mr. West poured two glasses of gin and handed one to Beck. He walked over to his seat and sat down. Beck joined him in the chair opposite to him.

"I understand that you are the one who convinced my daughter to quit that awful restaurant?" Mr. and Mrs. West hated learning about their daughter working at a place like that. They wished she hadn't felt the need to do so. They would have supported her more if they had known.

Beck shook his head. "Actually, I got her fired."

"Good," Mr. West replied with a chuckle. "I'm glad she has you in her life. You seem like a good man."

Beck laughed nervously. "Yeah. I'd be the luckiest guy on earth if I had her," he replied in a soft voice.

" 'I'd' as in 'I would,' and 'if'?" Mr. West asked for clarification.

Beck nodded. "Sir, she doesn't want to be with me."

Mr. West scoffed. "I'll tell you something that you probably know but don't realize yet," he started, "My daughter is head over heels in love with you. It's as simple as that. I've seen that little spark in her eye that lights up when she sees you. I've seen Jadelyn grow from a little tiny toddler to the beautiful woman she is today, and I've only seen that spark twice – the first was when she was in her first play and got the lead, the second was when you were sitting down at that table." Mr. West paused to take a swive of his gin. "Jadelyn isn't like most women. Unlike most women, Jadelyn will refuse to tell you exactly how she feels. She will show you, but not tell you."

Beck sat down quietly, sinking in all this information.

"Whether you two are smart enough to get back together, or stubborn enough to walk away, I still want to thank you."

"Thank me?" Beck asked

Mr. West set his glass down. "You brought our daughter back home."

"Oh. No. Sir. I didn't. She chose to come here. I didn't ask her," Beck corrected.

Mr. West shook his head. "Beck. I've lived a fairly long life. I've made business deals that become a success and others fail. I'm sure you've had a hand full of this from your own job." Beck nodded to agree. "Well, after encountering both success and failure, I've come to the conclusion that everything happens for a reason. Sure, you may not have directly caused Jade to speak to her family again, but you sure were a factor. What I'm trying to say is, life is funny in the way it works. People question why their life takes certain course, and there's always a reason. We may not always know that reason, but there is a reason."

* * *

As soon as Beck arrived to the airport lobby, reporters attacked Beck like the Broadway celebrity. They questioned him about the whereabouts for the star, Jade. They even interrogated him about his unspoken affair. Of course, Beck was not in the mood to deal with this, so he just kept his mouth shut. Every now and then he'd say, "no comment."

On his plane ride back to New York City and his limousine ride back to his condominium, Beck couldn't shake this strong feeling. Through life, he'd always felt lonely. He had no friends his age, aside from Tori, who was more like family. His colleagues were strictly just colleagues. He never went out to party with them. He grew up too fast to enjoy the party scene of New York City, like Jade. At this point in his life, he realized he felt the loneliest now after being ripped apart from his one and only true love.

* * *

"So, where is she?" Tori asked, coming into Beck's condominium. She found him standing at his wall, overlooking the city, alone.

"Is she in the shower? Did she bring in her stuff? Oh my gosh, we can go furniture shopping to get some girly stuff in here," Tori shrieked, excitedly.

Beck slowly turned to face Tori with a sadden expression with a hint of regret. "She's not moving in."

"Oh. It's fine then. She'll move in eventually. I'm sure of it, and then you two will be all happ– "

"-No, Tori. She's not even here. She didn't come back," he stated.

Tori's jaw dropped. "What do you mean she's not here? Why isn't she coming back? What did you do?!"

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "She – she didn't want to come back, with me."

Tori walked over to him and slapped him on the shoulder. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Nothing!" Beck shouted. "She doesn't love me! She doesn't want to be with me! Fine. I can deal with it. She's just one girl. There's a million out there! We live in New York City. There's a ton of girls that I can sleep with." He turned his back on her and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He looked out the window, trying to calm down.

Tori reached for his shoulder to rub it, to ease him down. "Beck, this isn't about sleeping with people. It's not about promiscuity. It's about falling in love. It's about taking the chance."

"Well, I did. I tried." Beck paused to release a sigh. "And I failed."

"So I guess I should burn all the wedding plans I made for the two of you?" Tori asked, to lighten up the mood.

To her surprise, Beck slowly tuned to face her and gave a hint of a smile by raising a corner of his mouth.

* * *

"Jadelyn," Mr. West said, pushing her bedroom door open.

"Yeah, dad?"

Mr. West entered her room, taking a seat on her bed, while she sat down at her desk.

"When are you returning?" he asked, forwardly.

Jade shrugged. "I don't know. Eventually."

"What about the Broadway play?" he asked.

"It's ok. They understand," Jade replied.

"Don't you think you're being a tab bit unprofessional? I thought Broadway was what you wanted to do?"

Jade looked down at her hands. "It is. It's just… I don't know… It's hard. Maybe I'm not cut out for this. Maybe you were right dad," she finally said.

Mr. West shook his head disapprovingly. "Jadelyn, I never raised a quitter. I raised a strong, confident, outspoken young woman. I wasn't on the boat when you said you wanted to acting as a career but I supported you. It wasn't until you decided to stop, that I was disappointed. You're capable of so much, and I don't see why you're turning away from all of this, your dreams."

Jade didn't say anything. She fiddled with her fingers, trying to come up with something to say.

"Is it that boy? Beck?"

Jade didn't respond, but her father knew he guessed correctly, judging by the shade of rose in her cheeks.

"Sweetie, this man seems like he wants to give you his all. He seems very much in love with you."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah. He'll give me his all – the fame, the riches – but not acceptance."

Mr. West rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't want to compromise with me. He wants me to give up everything for him – smoking, drinking, clubbing, partying – all of that. I don't see why he's forcing me to he this girl from a high class with elegant clothing and proper manners. That's not who I am, anymore."

Mr. West nodded in acknowledgement. "I see. Well, relationships are about give and take –"

"I know!" she interrupted. "I told him about that, but –"

"But just because he may not be so willing to compromise, doesn't mean you should just run away. That's not how life works. That's not how relationships work. You don't just give up on your relationships just because something isn't going your way. You have to work through it, together." Mr. West rose from his seat and headed toward the door. He stopped right before exiting to face her. "Running away from your problems is a race you'll never win," her father said in a wise tone.

* * *

"Hello boys," Jade greeted Ryder and Danny from behind.

They turned around and Jade snickered when she saw the shocked expression on their faces. "You're back!" they shouted in unison.

"Of course! I hope ya'll didn't miss me," she replied, smiling.

"Good! We almost had to recast you," Danny informed her.

Jade rolled her eyes. She expected that would happen. "Well, I came back just in time."

Jade spent the rest of the day rehearsing from scratch. Danny forced her to go over her lines over and over. Luckily, Jade had already memorized every line. Ryder had her do blocking all over stage, so she knew what to do on stage – where to stand, sit, etc. Jade called over Andre, Cat, and Trina to come over during practices. She convinced Ryder and Danny that Andre and Cat helped her with her vocals. Trina helped Jade learn her dance numbers. It meant a lot to Jade to have her friends be apart of this production and support her. It was an exhausting day, but Jade didn't let it get to her. She was happy to be back. Her father was right. Running from her problems is a race she would never win.

* * *

"Did we get a new lead?" Beck asked over the phone call with Ryder.

"Nope. Even better. Jade's back," Ryder replied.

Beck froze after learning this. He was caught in a daze, thinking about Jade. He wasn't even able to listen to what Ryder was babbling about.

_She's back. She didn't call me. Maybe she doesn't want to call me, or see me ever again…_

"… And production can start in two weeks," Ryder finished.

"Very well. Inform her of all the interviews and photo shoots scheduled within the week and next. Have Tara prepare her for everything," Beck instructed.

"You're not going to come to the interviews and photo shoots?" Ryder asked.

Beck sighed softly, so Ryder couldn't hear it over the phone. "No. I have other work to attend to. I trust you, Danny, and Tara to pull through." With that, Beck ended the phone call.

He rested his elbows on his desk, lacing his fingers together and using his hands to prop his chin. Several seconds of silence and solitude passed, until Tori entered.

"Hello best friend," she greeted him, politely, taking a seat opposite of him. "How are you today?"

Beck pressed his lips in a hard line before responding. "She's back."

Tori cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"Jade. Jade is back," he clarified.

Tori jumped from her seat and shrieked in excitement. "Yay! Now you two can make up and everything we be all sunshine and rainbows."

Beck stared at Tori like she was some sort of crazy adult child. "I'm not going to see her."

"What?! Why?!"

"If she wanted to see, she would have called," Beck replied simply.

Tori grabbed a spare piece of paper, crumpled it up into a ball, and threw it at Beck's face.

"Stop acting like a child!" Beck said through gritted teeth, tightening his jaw.

"You're the one acting like a child! Grow up! Don't play the she didn't do this so I'm not gonna do it either crap!" she chided.

* * *

Jade spent the next two weeks preparing for Broadway. Practices ran all day, with little disruptions for interviews and photo shoots. She was busy until night. At midnight, she would hit the clubs with Trina, Cat, and Andre dancing, drinking, and smoking. At interviews, she was asked why Beck was no longer present at her side. She simply replied saying that he was too busy to attend. When asked about their affair, she'd claim that they were simply just two people having fun together – no more, no less. Beck watched her interviews, and was hurt when she'd claim that their relationship didn't involve deep feelings. He tried not to let it get the best of him, but it was hard. He missed Jade dearly, but he was too stubborn to do anything about it. She, too, was stubborn to see him. She figured the practices, interviews, photo shoots, rehearsals, smoking, drinking, and clubbing would rid her thoughts of him, but she was proven wrong. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake him off. The unspoken feelings, subtle heart ache, and the crave of his touch still hung in the air.

* * *

Just like any other night, Jade, Cat, Trina, and Andre hit the club at midnight. She danced with all three of them, just like they regularly did.

"Hey, Tori, my cousin, is coming. I hope you're ok with that," Trina told Jade.

_Tori? As in Beck's best friend? Why would Trina invite her? _"Of course it's ok with me!" Jade replied, trying to sound happy. It wasn't like she didn't like Tori anymore. It was just the fact that Tori reminded her of Beck, and she didn't want to be reminded of Beck.

On cue, Tori came pushing through the crowd, smiling. "Hi guys!" Tori greeted them, and they all greeted her back. Tori turned to Jade. "Jade. I missed you!" she said, giving her a hug.

"I missed you too, Tori," she replied, patting her back.

"Are you ok? You know with the whole Be –"

"I'm fine!" Jade cut her off. "Listen, let me go get us some shots! My treat!"

She turned around and walked away, wanting some air to breath. Instead of going to the bar, she went outside to get a quick smoke. She let the narcotic smoke fill her. She wanted to sulk in smoke and rid herself of her thoughts and feelings of Beck. But of course, it was only temporary. Before returning back to the dance floor she went the bar. She ordered four shots of silver patron tequila and one double shot of gold tequila, for herself. When she turned around, she nearly spilt her drinks, when she found the handsome businessman standing before her.

She didn't say anything. She just gaped at him, surprised that he was here.

"Hello," he greeted her.

She shook her head to get ahold of herself and build her courage to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to here to dance," he answered.

Jade scoffed. "You? Here? At a club? To dance? Don't make me laugh!" she said, bitterly.

"It's true," he replied. "I wanted to dance at the club, with you." He held out a hand to her. "Dance with me," he told her, like it was a subtle plead.

Jade stared at his hand, debating on whether to dance with Beck or not.

* * *

**Will Jade dance with Beck?  
Will Beck and Jade work things out?  
Did Tori force him to come here?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**How did you dolls like this chapter?**

**Tell me what you dolls think!**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	13. Forever XXI in NYC

**Author's Note: Hi dolls! I hope you enjoy! Tell me what you dolls think!**

* * *

Jade stared at Beck's hand, extended out to her. She didn't know why she couldn't say or do anything. It was like she was in some sort of shocked paralysis.

"I – I – I – umm – drinks," she stuttered. Beck had that effect on her, which she hated. She shook her head to get ahold of herself. "I have to get these drinks for my friends."

"Get it to them later. Dance with me now," he told her.

Jade was about to agree, but she remembered that he had no control over her, not anymore. "NO!" she shouted. She walked passed him, making sure to shove his shoulder. She stormed across the dance floor and reached Andre, Cat, Tori, and Trina.

"Here guys!" she said, handing them each a shot, making sure to keep her double shot for herself. "Cheers." They all clanked their shot glasses together and tanked down their shots.

"Did you take a double?" Andre asked.

Jade nodded. "Fuck yeah!" she yelled.

"Why?" Trina asked.

Just then, Jade felt someone place a hand on the small of her back. She turned to see who it was, hoping it was some random guy, so she could dance with him, but it wasn't. Sure enough, it was the handsome controlling businessman.

"Hello," Beck greeted them.

"Hey," the gang greeted him in return.

"Oh my God!" Jade exclaimed, coming to a realization. "You invited him! Didn't you?!" she accused Tori.

"What? No. I didn't even know he was going to be here, honestly," Tori replied. "What are you doing here Beck?"

"I wanted to see Jade," he confessed.

Jade rolled her eyes, taking his hands off the small of her back. "Whatever. You came here to see, and you saw me. Are we done now?" she asked, rhetorically. Beck just stared at her, puzzled. "Good. I'm gonna go dance!"

Jade walked away from him and the gang. She grabbed a random guy and grinded against him. Beck just stared at the guy resting his hands on Jade's hips as they swayed in sync. This was her way of trying to convince herself, Beck, and everyone else that she wasn't into Beck anymore, but no matter how many disguises you wear, you eventually take it off. Your true self with all your true thoughts and feelings come to surface.

Beck wanted to punch the guy out, but he had no right to do so. Jade wasn't his girlfriend anymore. They weren't involved anymore. She was pissed off when he did that to Chad Reeves. Beck already imagined her getting mad at him for punching a random.

Tori slapped Beck's arm to get his attention. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see her," he answered, pointing at Jade. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to hang out with Trina," she answered. "If you're here to see her, then why aren't you with her?"

"As you can see, she's dancing with someone else," he replied.

Tori rolled her eyes. "I know you came here to get her back, so go get her back!"

She pushed Beck in the direction of Jade. He was already a few feet from Tori. He turned back to see her and she gestured him to go to Jade. He ran a hand through his hair and walked to Jade. He tried to get Jade's attention when he stood before her, but she ignored him. She continued to dance with the guy. He tried to grab her, but the other guy wouldn't let her go.

Frustrated, Beck clenched his fists and took a swing at the random guy's jaw, forcing him to stop. Jade saw it happen and she stopped dancing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she shouted at Beck.

She looked to see if the other guy was ok. The random spit out blood, but he was fine. The crowd didn't make the it a big scene, since it was a night club and these things normally happened.

Jade apologized to the random, and faced Beck. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"He wouldn't let me dance with you!" he defended himself.

Jade rolled her eyes and stormed off, pissed at him. Beck followed her out the club. He called out for her, but she ignored him and walked away.

Once they were outside, and away from the crowd, Beck was able to reach his arm out and stop her. She turned around, glowering at him.

"What?! What do you want?!"

"What do I want? I want you Jade!" he shouted at her. "How can you not see that? I want you. I want to be with you! Why can't you see that?"

Jade scoffed. "Maybe it's because you hit almost any guy who touches me? Maybe it's because you're controlling. You tell what to do, what to wear, and how to act. You make me quit my whole lifestyle!"

Beck sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, it was true. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was being unfair to you. But I know that now, and I want to try with us again. I want us to be together. And I'm willing to make things work. I'm willing to compromise."

Jade could hear how genuine Beck sounded. It seemed like he was serious. He wanted to work things out. She couldn't turn her back on him. After all, she wanted to be with him, too. It was just the fact that she wasn't willing to abandon her lifestyle completely and adapt to his, without any discussion prior.

She looked at his hand, which was dripping with blood, and it looked a bit swollen. "Let me get some ice for you, back at my loft, and we can talk about this in my room," she proposed.

Beck shook his head. "No. Let's go to my condo. I want you to come over."

* * *

Jade walked into Beck's condominium, taken away by its beauty. It definitely look like a bachelor pad, with simple furniture. Few nice paintings hung on the walls. No magazines on the coffee table. Everything was spotless. In his living room, his wall was replaced by a glass see-through wall, which allowed him to overlook the city of New York. Jade was stunned by how the building and city lights illuminated his living room. It was breathtaking. New York City's light was one of things Jade absolutely loved.

She tried not to let the glass wall distract her. "Where's the ice?"

"It's in the kitchen. There's an ice maker."

He showed her how to work the ice maker and Jade dispensed the ice into a ziploc bag. She rinsed off all the blood on his hands, before resting the bag of ice on his hand. Once it was settled, she grabbed saran wrap and wrapped it around his hand.

"Keep it on for 15 minutes," she instructed.

"Impressive. Where did you acquire your nursing skills?"

Jade smiled. "The few off-off-off Broadway productions I've been apart of, caused me to have some overworked muscles and some sprains. I had to nurse my own way back to health."

"Well, aren't I lucky?" he replied, smiling at her.

Jade smiled back, but took her eyes away from him. She walked away from him and the kitchen and back to the living room.

"Wow," she said, walking to the glass wall.

Beck smiled, at her wandering eyes. He walked to stand behind her. "You like it?"

Jade nodded. "New York is so pretty."

"Not as pretty as you," he complimented.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I'd love to wake up to this every morning. You're so lucky."

"You could…" he replied, softly. "If you move in."

Suddenly, Jade remembered they were in a fight earlier. She turned to face him. "Beck… I can't be who you want me to be," she told him, sincerely.

"I know. But I realized, that I didn't fall for you because of who I wanted you to be, I fell in love with you because of who you already are."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I'm in love with you Jade, for who you are. I'm in love with the beautiful strong woman, who is stubborn and hardheaded. I'm in love with the woman who aspires to be a Broadway actress. I admire the woman who flew across the country to pursue her dreams. I'm in love with you, Jade."

"But what about my smoking, the clubbing, and the drinking?" she asked.

"As much as I don't want you to that, I have accepted it. That is who you are. And I love you, for who you are. You don't just fall in love and be with someone, just to change them. I didn't realize what I was doing, and I'm sorry."

Jade sighed. "I know that smoking and drinking and clubbing on a daily basis, is bad for me. Truth is, I do want to quit all of that… one day… but not right now. I'm 21. You're 21. We're still too young and we got to be living our lives having fun."

Jade was right. Beck grew up too fast to enjoy New York City. If it wasn't for his parents force, he would be living it up.

"Look, I want to come to your fancy parties and events, but I don't want you to dictate what I wear and what I say or act," Jade told him.

"Then I won't. I won't tell you what to wear, say, or act. I just want you by my side," Beck told her.

"And I want you on my side. I want you next to me on the dance floor. I don't expect you to smoke with me, but I don't want you to pull the stoge from my lips either. I want to drink with you, maybe not on a daily basis, but every now and then."

"I really did like doing that body shot," Beck said, in a playful tone, to lighten up the mood.

Jade giggled. "I bet you did!" she teased.

"Listen, relationships involves two people, which means two people dictate the relationship through compromise and discussion. That's how we can approach our relationship. Take each problem and day one step at a time," Beck told her.

Jade pressed her lips to Beck and then rested her forehead against his. "One step at a time," she repeated.

* * *

_Big Apple, Big Dreams_ came on for production and Jade was outstanding for each performance. Beck attended all of her performances, making sure to sit in front seat to get the best view. He always presented her with flowers at the end of each performance. Tori, Trina, Cat, and Andre were able to make it to two performances. They were able to sit within the first ten rows. Of course, they cheered the loudest when Jade took her bow at the end. Beck's parents were able to make an appearance for one performance. They hated the idea of Beck dating Jade, and they looked down on her for being a Broadway actress. However, after attending the performance and seeing Jade on stage, they couldn't deny how talented she was. They admitted that she was an extraordinary actress and that she belonged on stage. Jade's parents were able to make it to her last performance. They sat in the first row, next to Beck. Her parents were so proud of her. They congratulated her on a successful job and commended her on her talents. They reassured her that they supported her in this.

After the last show, Jade auditioned for other parts. After receiving such wonderful reviews in the newspaper, Jade had made a name for herself. Directors all over Broadway wanted her to audition for their plays. She signed on to another production within the next few weeks of closing.

Working to repair their relationship again, Beck and Jade tried to make things work. Every now and then he'd take her to attend some fancy event with his colleagues or his family. He didn't dictate how she dressed, but he didn't care. He loved the outfits Jade wore, even though it showed more skin than necessary. It was her style of dressing, and he loved it. Though he didn't tell her how to act, she was polite and had good manners when necessary, without having him say a word to her. His parents eventually started to like Jade, for her wit and relaxed personality. It took a while for Beck's mother to jump on board, but she eventually did. She was able to accept Jade.

Just as discussed, Jade brought Beck to Lo every now and then. They danced their asses off, enjoying their time. Beck was able to live his age, for once. He indulged in taking body shots off Jade. Mainly, because he got to steal her away for a quick one before returning on the dance floor. After the club, he had her all to himself in bed.

As for the smoking, Jade started to lessen her intake of nicotine. Originally she smoked about four cigarettes a day. It gradually decreased to three, then two, and then one, within several months.

* * *

A year passed and her relationship with Beck blossomed into a beautiful, compromising, relationship. It wasn't long for Beck to pop the question.

_One Year Later…_

"Mr. and Mrs. West, Mr. Oliver is here to see you," the butler said to them in the living room.

"Send him in," Mr. West instructed.

Within seconds, Beck walked into the living room dressed in his regular attire.

"Mr. Oliver, what brings you all the way across the country?" Mr. West questioned.

"I came to ask your approval to marry your daughter," Beck answered.

Mrs. West shrieked in joy and Mr. West chuckled.

"You want to marry my daughter?" Mr. West asked.

Beck nodded. "Yes, sir. With your blessing?"

Mr. West stood up and walked to Beck. He slowly opened his arms, and hugged Beck. "Welcome to the family, my boy."

"Oh! How joyful!" Mrs. West screeched.

"Please, don't tell Jade. I want it to be a surprise," Beck instructed them.

"Yes. Yes!" Mrs. West agreed. She went over to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy that my daughter has found a wonderful man like you."

* * *

_One Week Later…_

"So why'd you bring us here?" Cat and Trina asked Tori, as they stood outside of a wedding ring shop.

Tori grinned. "Beck will tell you."

"Beck?" Cat asked, confused.

Beck walked to them, which surprised Cat and Trina.

"Hello ladies," Beck greeted them. "I invited you all here today, to help me buy a ring, for Jade."

Cat and Trina shrieked in excitement and Tori joined in.

"Oh my gosh! Really?!" Cat asked, excited.

Beck nodded. "Yes. I want to marry her. I asked for her parent's approval last week and they give us their blessing."

"Ahhhhh!" Cat screamed. "Let's go in!"

They all entered the wedding ring shop. They all tried to pick a size and cut that Jade would like, but they all had differing opinions.

"Let me text her," Trina said, pulling out her phone.

To: Jade  
From: Trina  
Message: Diamond or pearls?

Jade looked at her phone to read her message. She was at lunch with Andre.

"What's up?" Andre asked, noticing the furrow in her eyebrows.

"Trina just texted me 'diamonds or pearls.' I'm guessing she's out shopping," Jade replied.

To: Trina  
From: Jade  
Message: Diamonds are a girl's best friend!

"She definitely wants diamonds!" Trina exclaimed as soon as she read her message.

To: Jade  
From: Cat  
Message: Don't you think pearl shaped diamonds are ca-yoote?

Jade read her message with a confused look again. "Cat just texted me asking about a pearl shaped diamond. I guess her and Trina are shopping together. I can't believe they didn't invite me!"

"Hey, if they invited you, then you and I wouldn't have had lunch," Andre replied.

"You're right," she agreed. "I'm glad every director lets me work with you for music," she replied.

"I'm the thankful one here. You know I love music, and I'm just thankful I get to have this opportunity," Andre told her.

To: Cat  
From: Jade  
Message: Pearl shaped? No! Ladies should be treated like a Princess!

Luckily, Cat was able to read Jade's message and understand. "She was a princess cut diamond ring!" she shouted at Beck, Trina, and Tori.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later…_

Beck attended Jade's current play, with her as the lead again. He sat in the front row, anxiously waiting for the play to finish. Once it was done, the cast came out to take their bow. Before they did the final bow, Beck stood up from his seat and walked to the side stair stage. Just when the cast was about to back away and the crowd was going to leave, Beck came on stage with a microphone.

"Hello, everyone. May I please have everyone's attention?" he spoke through the microphone, causing everyone to stop.

"What are you doing?" Jade questioned him.

Beck grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her up front and center on stage, to stand next to him.

"My name is Beck Oliver. I am a businessman who produces Broadway plays. Everyone thought I lived a lone bachelor life as the youngest member of _The Broadway League_. Everyone was right. I was a lonely man. For a long time, I believed that I would never find love. But one day. One day I walked into Lo, a night club, and met a beautiful, strong, confident young woman. She was definitely not like most girls that I've met before. She's stubborn, hardheaded, and outspoken, which are qualities that most men fear." The crowd, who were men, laughed in agreement. "But those were the things that made me fall in love with her. And that woman, is this beautiful woman standing next to me, Jadelyn West." Beck held her hand up and everyone applauded. "The reason why I'm even talking right now, is because I want the world to know that I'm in love with Jade West."

Jade looked to Beck as he knelt down on one knee. He grabbed out black velvet box and popped it open. Jade gasped loudly at the sight of a beautiful two-carat diamond ring. He held the box in his right hand and the microphone in his left.

"Jadelyn West, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to continue having the little arguments we have, with the makeup part. I want your face to be the first and last person I see in bed. I want to give you my world and my heart. Will you accept my heart and marry me?" Beck proposed.

Jade grinned down at him and nodded her head. "Yes!" she screeched, loud enough for the microphone to pick it up. "Yes, I will marry you!"

Beck grinned back at her. He took the ring out of the box and slid the finger on her left ring finger. She leaned up to press her lips against his. He responded by lifting her up by her ass. She wrapped her legs around his slim waist and her arms locked around his neck. He kept his hands on her ass to hold her.

The crowd stood up and applauded, like it was the final scene of the play. It most definitely wasn't the final scene of Beck and Jade's life. It was only another chapter beginning. Beck and Jade both learned from each other how to love and be in a relationship. It was through that they grew together as a couple.

* * *

Cat went from being a dancer on the platforms to the owner of Lo. Trina went on become a dance choreographer on Broadway. Andre became a famous music director on Broadway, thanks to Jade's referrals. Tori continued to be an heiress but finally found a guy, Ryder, Jade's old director.

Jade continued being on Broadway, either as the lead or a supporting character. Beck continued his membership on _The Broadway League_, producing numerous plays.

Beck and Jade married a year after their engagement. Everyone who loved them and supported them attended their wedding. Beck took her to Paris for their honeymoon.

When they returned, Beck carried Jade in a cradle like position into his condominium. He insisted that they buy a new house together, but she refused. She wanted to look over New York City and stay in the city while they were still young.

When Jade bared her first child, she and Beck decided it was time to move to a home for the baby to grow up in. Before leaving Beck's condominium Jade took it upon herself to engrave something on the wall.

"You're young. You're full of life. Enjoy the city. Enjoy your life. _Forever XXI in NYC_. XoXo."

* * *

**What did you dolls think?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter,  
and the whole story. **

**Please tell me what you all think! **

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

* * *

**As for my next work:**

**I will be going back to my other Bade Fanfic: "Losing Your Memory."**

**That will be my last Bade FanFiction.**

**The next fanfiction I work on is going to be first Eclare Fanfiction.  
(Eli and Clare from Degrassi)**

**For my sad fellow Bade followers,  
I want you to know that I am thankful for all your support.  
I hope you all continue to grow with me as an author. **

**I have been working on stories of my own, that I want to publish  
when I grow older. I hope you all have a chance to read them one day. **

**Take care dolls! **


End file.
